


Death or Glory

by Naililian



Category: Muse (Band), Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naililian/pseuds/Naililian
Summary: "E quindi uscimmo a riveder le stelle" (Dante Alighieri, Divina Commedia - Inferno XXXIV)





	1. prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione. Il presente scritto ha per protagonisti persone reali e personaggi inventati, impegnati in vicende frutto di pura fantasia dell'autrice. La presente storia non ha alcun intento di verità o verosimiglianza; nessuna volontà lesiva nei confronti delle persone ivi citate; nessun diritto legale s'intende leso e ciascun diritto appartiene esclusivamente ai rispettivi titolari.

  


**DEATH OR GLORY**

  


_Death or glory becomes just another story  
Death or glory becomes just another story_

_'N' every gimmick hungry yob digging gold from rock 'n' roll  
Grabs the mike to tell us he'll die before he's sold_





	2. I-Inferno

I – Inferno 

  


_Every sky is blue_

_but not for me and you_

  


L'incipit di qualcosa è esattamente come la sua conclusione: troppo denso perché le emozioni di un solo individuo possano afferrarne appieno il senso.

In un caso è il cumulo di aspettative, nell'altro il mucchio di delusioni che lasciano addosso. In entrambe, il mondo ti s'imprime nella carne con quel senso frustrante di malinconia che potrebbe tradursi nel miglior _spleen_ di cui tu abbia mai goduto.

Peccato che ormai la poesia lo interessasse poco o nulla. 

Non aveva davvero nient'altro da aggiungere e già considerare quello come un incipit era una vuota menzogna: non c'erano aspettative di sorta se non quelle che si accompagnavano al prossimo trip.

Per cui, 'fanculo lo spleen, la poesia e le delusioni! Tutto ciò che doveva fare era attendere _ancora un giro_...

  


_You caught me under false pretenses_

_how long before you let me go?_

  


Aveva chiuso la porta di casa con lei, oltre la soglia, che gli urlava ancora addosso “stronzo!” con tutta la perentorietà che i suoi quaranta chili – o poco più – di peso scarso potevano esprimere: stagliata nel mezzo del corridoio, una gru rosa instabile su tacchi vertiginosi. Scarmigliata e furibonda gli era parsa tanto – _patetica_ – ridicola da farlo affrettare a chiudere il battente prima di rischiare di scoppiarle a ridere in faccia. A conti fatti quello era comunque il loro litigio peggiore da quando avevano cominciato ad uscire stabilmente assieme e non voleva privarlo del tutto della dignità che avrebbe dovuto spettargli in quanto passaggio obbligato di una “storia di letto” a “relazione ufficiale”.

In fondo, stava comunque andando meglio della volta precedente: questa non era incinta.

Effettivamente, il problema maggiore sospettava fosse rappresentato dalla quasi totale indifferenza per la reazione emotiva di lei. Poteva costituire il sintomo che _qualcosa_ nel passaggio di cui sopra fosse andato storto e, magari, avrebbe richiesto per questo una più attenta analisi da parte sua, ma non era mai stato bravo nell'interpretare i segnali che le sue donne tentavano di lanciargli e quella sera non si sentiva particolarmente ispirato neppure per provarci.

-Non ho ben capito perchè Elle non è venuta con noi...

Matt Bellamy guardò il proprio batterista. Poi guardò di nuovo il flûte di champagne tra le proprie dita. Quindi considerò seriamente l'opzione di continuare a mentire a Dominic Howard così come aveva fatto nel tragitto da casa a lì. 

Infine capì che, se, dopo aver mentito per quarantacinque minuti di macchina, l'altro gli faceva quella domanda, era un pessimo bugiardo.

Bevve d'un fiato lo champagne e sputò a mezza voce: Perché se fosse dipeso da lei, sarebbe qui.

Non aspettò la successiva, stupita, reazione di Dom. Con la stessa, ostinata convinzione con cui aveva ingollato il contenuto del bicchiere, mosse verso i camerieri in fondo alla sala perché lo servissero di nuovo. 

Se sperava che questo seminasse le domande di Dom, si sbagliava di grosso.

-Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta! - lo inseguì la voce dell'altro.

E prima di approdare alla sicurezza tranquillizzante di un lungo tavolo bianco apparecchiato con alcolici vari, Matt si sentì afferrare con decisione e strattonare indietro di un buon metro e mezzo. Mesi di palestra appena svuotati di qualsiasi significato la sua mascolinità esigesse.

-Cos'hai combinato, Matt?

Ora. C'erano davvero poche cose che dessero fastidio a Matthew Bellamy. Tra queste poche cose sicuramente una era la richiesta perentoria di spiegazioni che _alcuni individui_ – Dominic Howard in primis! \- ritenevano di potergli avanzare _ogni volta_. Indipendentemente dall'argomento di conversazione. Senza valutare neppure per sbaglio l'opportunità o meno di farsi i cazzi propri. E il suo fastidio, immaginava, era connesso direttamente alla circostanza che la domanda celava già, malamente, il rimprovero che l'avrebbe seguita.

Per cui, chiaramente e come _ogni volta_ , si ritrovò ad attaccare molto prima di essere attaccato. 

-Ma perché cazzo dovrei aver combinato qualcosa?!- abbaiò scrollandosi di dosso le dita di Dom, ancora attorno al gomito.

-Se dici che lei sarebbe venuta...- provò a suggerire l'altro, accompagnando il conciliante approccio dialettico con un espressivo cenno delle mani.

Matt seguì i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo ma ripensò, senza alcun legame reale, ad Elle, alle sue gambette secche ritte come spilli, alle sue braccia nude aggrappate ai fianchi spigolosi ed alla capacità espressiva del linguaggio corporeo in un essere umano... 

Ed intuì che la cosa che lo stava infastidendo di più era che l'ilarità involontaria di quell'immagine fosse seriamente minacciata dalla prospettiva di una predica di Dominic al riguardo. 

-”Sarebbe venuta” non equivale a “ok, portiamocela dietro”.- osservò piattamente il cantante, sperando che la propria vaghezza fosse sufficiente a far intendere all'amico la voglia che aveva di approfondire l'argomento.

Non era sufficiente.

-Matt- esordì Dom con il tono cui seguiva sempre un'affermazione del tipo “dovresti vergognarti”.

Ma Matthew non poté scoprire di cosa avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi nel caso di specie – e sì, c'erano degli indizi al riguardo, ma perché farsi problemi quando ti trovi ad una festa a Los Angeles nella villa di qualcuno di cui non ricordi il nome né la ragione per cui ti abbia invitato, ma abbastanza generoso da offrirti champagne da più di trecento dollari a bottiglia ?! 

Comunque – dicevamo – non scoprì di cosa dovesse vergognarsi stavolta.

-Matt Bellamy!

Una poderosa pacca sulla schiena lo fece quasi cadere. 

Matthew cominciò seriamente a considerare i soldi che spendeva in personal trainer totalmente sprecati, specie quando, voltatosi, riconobbe la figura magrissima e decisamente attempata di Keith Richards, che gli rivolgeva un inquietante sorriso smagliante. In generale, Matt non apprezzava troppo il vecchio collega – _lo trovava piuttosto borioso e, considerato che lui per primo era tutt'altro che modesto o umile, erano due galli in un pollaio strettino_ – ma nel caso specifico non mancò di afferrare al volo l'occasione per fuggire alle grinfie di un inquisitorio Dominic.

-Keith!- ricambiò con il medesimo entusiasmo, allungando il braccio a circondare le spalle ingobbite del chitarrista più anziano.- Ma quanto tempo!- esordì trascinandolo in direzione del banco delle bevande. 

Non aveva certo abbandonato il proposito iniziale di fare onore al costoso servizio catering del loro misterioso ospite!

Dieci minuti e diverse inutili chiacchiere su un'improbabile collaborazione dopo, Matt era completamente libero e vagava con due bicchieri in mano per un salone stracolmo di gente che gli sorrideva, lo salutava e riceveva in cambio un vuoto cenno del capo ed un saluto falsissimo.

...sì, si stava annoiando a morte.

-Matt, hai visto Dom?

Matthew ingoiò quanto restava nel flûte numero uno prima di abbandonarlo sul vassoio semivuoto di un cameriere in arrivo. Poi si voltò e scosse la testa.

-No, Tom, l'ho perso di vista da un po'. Senti, che ne dici se lo troviamo e tagliamo la corda?- suggerì subito dopo.

-Sarebbe poco carino, non abbiamo ancora ringraziato la padrona di casa.

-La padrona di casa?- chiese Matt senza alcun interesse reale.- Scusa....ma di chi accidenti è questa villa?!- si decise a chiedere subito dopo.

Tom non si scandalizzò, limitandosi ad una risatina divertita.

-Sebastian Dupree.- rispose.

Matt ci pensò su un paio di minuti: Il petroliere?

-Esatto. E' lui che ha organizzato la festa. Senza prendervi parte!- aggiunse Tom ridacchiando ancora. Matthew inarcò un sopracciglio in un'espressione perplessa e Tom spiegò – E' un regalo per la moglie. Lei ama la musica, sai. Così lui, ogni tanto, le organizza un party a cui lei può invitare un po' di gente famosa e fare finta di essere una novella mecenate.

-Non credo che né noi né i Rolling Stones abbiamo bisogno delle raccomandazioni di un petroliere.

-No, ma la Warner gradisce molto i soldi dei petrolieri, per cui tappati il naso e fai il carino. Specie quando la Signora sarà qui e vorrà conoscerti.- consigliò spiccio Tom.

Matt rise e trangugiò anche il secondo flûte in un unico sorso.

-La “signora” avrà un sacco di persone più interessanti di me con cui intrattenersi.- osservò additando un paio di colleghi parecchio più famosi di quanto non fossero i Muse.

-Sì, ma lei ha espressamente chiesto di te, mio caro.- sorrise Tom, aggiungendo enigmatico.- Credimi, non dispiacerà troppo nemmeno a te fare la sua conoscenza...

Matthew rinnovò la propria espressione più genuinamente perplessa, ma non fece a tempo a chiedere delucidazioni: come evocato dalle parole del media manager, un maggiordomo in livrea scura si avvicinò loro e attirò la sua attenzione con un colpetto discreto di tosse.

-Mr. Bellamy- chiamò in un sussurro educato.- Madame chiede se sarebbe così gentile da raggiungerla in giardino.- lo informò quando ebbe ottenuto il suo scopo.

Il maggiordomo non attese risposta, precedendolo a passo lento in direzione delle porte finestre che accedevano dal salone all'immenso giardino intorno alla villa.

Matt scambiò un'occhiata con un Tom sempre più divertito: _Madame_?!- ripeté ironicamente. 

-Madame.- confermò l'amico con un cenno ridicolmente sussiegoso del capo.

Matt abbandonò anche il secondo bicchiere vuoto su un vassoio passante e, sbuffando, s'incamminò dietro il maggiordomo.

  


Si rese conto di aver dimenticato anche di chiedere il nome della padrona di casa. Una mancanza che gli apparve in tutta la propria gravità solo nel momento in cui l'uomo che lo accompagnava ebbe chiuso dietro di lui la porta a vetri della veranda, isolandolo all'interno di un rigoglioso giardino d'inverno. 

Apparentemente da solo nello spazio tra un alto ficus benjamin ed uno spatifilium fiorito, Matt valutò a quel punto l'opzione di tornare sui propri passi e lasciar perdere un gioco che, oltre a non interessarlo, gli riusciva anche pruriginosamente fastidioso, considerata l'origine del denaro che aveva pagato quel famoso champagne. Di Dupree si parlava un sacco e non sempre bene e lui, in generale, amava poco fare da “bestia fantastica” alle feste degli altri.

Poi, però, qualcuno si mosse nell'ombra dorata che occupava il fondo della veranda molto prima che lui potesse trasformare quei pensieri in azione.

Una luminosità soffusa, proveniente dalle luci intorno alla piscina, scivolò morbidamente lungo la seta color cipria di un abito peplo, impigliandosi languidamente sui dettagli oro di una cavigliera sottile, abbracciata ad una gamba esile, abbronzata e snella, arrampicata con leggiadria su un tacco trasparente...

Matthew, suo malgrado, si scoprì intento a risalire con gli occhi la figura guizzante che scompariva tra le pieghe della stoffa, approdando ad un ventre piatto su cui posavano delicatamente mani dalle dita lunghissime prive di qualsiasi gioiello, al petto magro, con seni che maliziosamente accennavano la propria presenza dietro lo scollo profondo dell'abito, al collo lungo, nudo, ad un viso che, infine, lo obbligò a trattenere il respiro.

... _lei_ era la donna più bella che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua intera esistenza... 

No. 

_Lei era la donna più bella che fosse mai riuscito ad immaginare._

Irrimediabilmente imprigionato negli occhi castani che lo scrutavano, Matthew ebbe per un istante la sensazione fisica di annegare in un mare caldo, profondo, che prometteva di regalargli il riposo più dolce che fosse mai stato concesso ad un uomo.

Si ricordò di prendere fiato solo quando fu lei a rompere quell'incantesimo silenzioso. 

-Mr. Bellamy – lo accolse una voce modulata, posata. La donna venne avanti con passi morbidi come le curve dolci del suo corpo, portandosi nel cono di luce più intensa che tratteggiavano quattro grandi lanterne bianche sistemate attorno ad un salottino in vimini.- Sono felice che abbia accettato il mio invito.- ammise - Speravo sinceramente di poterla conoscere.

La quieta fermezza in quel tono melodioso aveva qualcosa di potente, stregava quanto e forse più della sua bellezza, della grazia elegante con cui lei si muoveva, lenta e padrona di sé e di tutto ciò che la circondava.

Matt resistette all'impulso di assicurarsi di essere ancora sveglio dandosi un pizzicotto sul braccio; intascò le mani nel timore vivido di rendersi ridicolo con gesti stupidi, mentre si rendeva conto che la presenza di lei bastava da sola a metterlo a disagio come non gli accadeva da tempo. 

-Madame.- mormorò, consapevole di dover pure rispondere qualcosa. Ringraziò se stesso per essere riuscito a suonare convincente, maledicendosi subito dopo e nuovamente per aver dimenticato di chiedere il nome di lei.- Grazie per l'invito. 

La donna sorrise gentilmente, senza ribattere. Si accomodò sul divano in vimini e sollevò da lì gli occhi ad incatenare ancora quelli di lui.

-So che è una nostra fan...- iniziò Matt banalmente, terrorizzato dalla possibilità che il silenzio si allargasse tra loro e schiarendosi la voce quando morì su quella considerazione vuota.

-Una _sua_ fan.- corresse lei, con quieta fermezza.

Lui ristette, sorpreso dal modo in cui lei aveva sottolineato quella precisazione, caricandola di significato.

-Ne sono lusingato.- borbottò, rendendosi, peraltro, conto di esserlo molto più di quanto fosse disposto ad accettare.

-No. Lasci che mi spieghi.- lo interruppe lei senza alcuna impazienza.- Questa cosa per me ha un valore profondo.- ammise con un candore che nulla le tolse della sicurezza ed autorevolezza che la sua figura emanava. 

Ma non si spiegò affatto. Le dita lunghe scivolarono attorno ad una bottiglia di cristallo trasparente sistemata sul tavolino basso davanti a lei.- Un po' di cognac?- offrì gentilmente.

-Madame...

-Anna. \- lo interruppe lei, nuovamente. - Il mio nome è Anna.- Sembrava in grado di zittirlo anche solo con un respiro e Matt sospettò di non essere in grado di impedirlo.- Mi farebbe piacere se evitassimo i formalismi. Tra amici non sono usuali. A te non farebbe piacere, Matthew?- aggiunse suadente pur senza essere ammiccante o sfacciata, passando con scioltezza ad un informale “tu” che lui non le aveva affatto concesso. Eppure Matt non pensò di contraddirla - Permettimi di essere gentile con te. - lo invitò ancora- Siediti vicino a me e lasciami dire quello che desidero sulla tua musica.

-...Anna...- ripeté lui, scioccamente.

Ma lei finse di non accorgersi del suo imbarazzo.

-Sì, Anna. Come il nome di mia nonna.- spiegò con semplicità, come se lui lo avesse chiesto.- Nella mia famiglia avrebbero voluto che io conservassi quanto più possibile del suo ricordo. Dicono che le somigli molto. Temo, però, che, nonostante gli sforzi, io conservi solo il nome. Non è un brutto nome, comunque, sono felice di portarlo. - Gli versò da bere mentre parlava, sollevando poi ancora gli occhi ad incontrare i suoi solo per vederlo esitare.- Ti vedo a disagio, Matthew... Posso fare qualcosa per metterti a tuo agio?- chiese con una dolcezza nuova nella voce.

Lui scosse la testa, per avanzare, poi, a propria volta nello spazio che ancora li divideva.

-No...io...io non credo che tu possa. Sei...Sono sorpreso.- si corresse quando si ritrovò ad incespicare sull'idea di poterla definire in un termine, accettando, invece, di dover ammettere la propria condizione di inferiorità in quell'incontro. Lei era _incredibilmente_ più di quanto fosse pronto ad affrontare.

-Da cosa?- chiese.

Matthew le sedette di fianco nonostante tutto. Cercò di mantenere una distanza opportuna, ma il profumo intenso che lei indossava – _qualcosa di orientale, che sapeva di spezie e sandalo_ – arrivò lo stesso a carezzargli la pelle. 

Ritenne sarebbe stato sciocco mentirle e, quindi, rispose nuovamente con sincerità: Da te.- Prese una pausa, aggiustò il respiro - Comunque sì, accetterò quel cognac.- aggiunse. 

Le dita di lei sfiorarono appena la punta di quelle di Matt quando gli porse il bicchiere, e lui fu quasi certo che non fosse stato casuale.

-Sentirmi ammettere che sono sorpreso non sorprende te, invece.- sussurrò decidendo scientamente che non le avrebbe lasciato ancora condurre da sola quel gioco. Puntò gli occhi in quelli di lei con decisione, affrontando senza ulteriori esitazioni lo sguardo intenso che gli rivolgeva.

-No. So che effetto faccio agli uomini ed è l'effetto che volevo fare su di te.- ammise lei.

-...volevi sorprendermi...?

-Volevo sedurti. Voglio.- si corresse subito.- Si, voglio, perché è ciò che intendo fare.

Gli strappò un sorriso involontario, manifestazione di quel senso di straniamento che, nonostante i suoi buoni propositi, faticava a tenere a freno davanti a lei, alla sua sicurezza sfrontata eppure così elegante, sobria, affascinante.

-Perché pensi che accetterei le tue avances?- mormorò, sebbene non corrispondesse affatto a quanto pensava. Il profumo di lei riusciva a renderlo quasi incosciente, agiva d'impulso e quel misto di orgoglio, paura e fascino che provava non ottenebrava affatto il desiderio che quella donna suscitava con la sua sola presenza.

-Perché dobbiamo parlare di questo, ora?- ribatté Anna, perfettamente padrona della situazione. - Voglio dirti ciò che amo della tua musica, voglio dirti come mi fa sentire ascoltarti suonare.- iniziò, lasciando che la sua voce vibrasse di un sentimento autentico ma meravigliosamente controllato.- Tu sai che mi sento libera solo quando ascolto le tue canzoni? Mi fai credere che basti solo ribellarsi, scegliere di essere diversa per esserlo davvero. Non mi sentivo tanto viva da molto tempo e lo devo a te.- sussurrò. La splendida contraddizione del trasporto sottile nella sua voce con quell'aspetto perfetto, patinato, con la serenità quieta nei suoi occhi profondi, lo lasciavano senza fiato.- Non vuoi lasciare che io ti ringrazi per questo?- la sentì chiedere ancora.

Lei adesso era incredibilmente vicina. E Matthew non avrebbe neppure saputo dire quando e come si fosse avvicinata tanto. Poteva sentire il calore della sua pelle abbronzata sfiorargli la mano, abbandonata senza forza sul cuscino del divano, di fianco alla gamba nuda di lei.

-Non so nemmeno chi tu sia.- confessò Matt a mezza voce.

-Ma io so esattamente chi sei tu.- mormorarono le sue labbra quando furono troppo vicine per decidere di fuggire loro.

***

Un'ondata d'oro lucente attraversò come un fiume in piena le vetrate enormi quando le tende furono scostaste con forza. Il suono della stoffa pesante che scivolava nell'aria gli ferì le orecchie quasi quanto quella luce improvvisa; strizzò gli occhi, cercando istintivamente rifugio sotto le lenzuola e tra i cuscini. Un odore intenso di spezie, sandalo e fiori lo investì, misto al profumo del sesso consumato poche ore prima. 

-Madame ha lasciato detto di accompagnare il signore ovunque avesse voluto.

Cercò di fare rapidamente mente locale su dove si trovasse e quanto fosse accaduto. Aveva bevuto, la sera prima, ma non abbastanza da giustificare un'amnesia reale e, quindi, dedusse che la poca voglia che aveva di ricordare quanto successo dovesse dipendere da altro. 

_Anna_ .

Il ricordo di lei gli risalì addosso con la stessa bramosia con cui lei aveva cercato il suo corpo quella notte. Matthew non ricordava di aver mai fatto del sesso così autenticamente  _squisito_ con nessuna donna. Era l'unico aggettivo che potesse racchiudere in sé quanto Anna era stata: splendida, affamata, signora incontrastata dei suoi desideri e dei propri; eppure, in tutto questo, era sempre rimasta una dea inarrivabile ai suoi occhi.

Sospirò profondamente, rivoltandosi nel letto sfatto per rimettersi supino e sollevando, poi, faticosamente la testa.

Nella stanza si muovevano diverse persone. Matt riconobbe il maggiordomo della sera prima, lo stesso che aveva comunicato che qualcuno lo avrebbe accompagnato dovunque volesse. C'erano poi due cameriere che, con indifferenza, giravano nella stanza raccogliendo i suoi vestiti così come l'abito ed i gioielli della donna con cui aveva condiviso la notte, sistemando ogni cosa con attenzione su un sofà che fronteggiava l'enorme letto che lui ancora occupava. Nessuno sembrava particolarmente colpito dalla sua presenza e, men che meno, dal fatto che assistesse a quella scena completamente nudo, semi reclinato al centro esatto del materasso. Una terza cameriera scelse, anzi, quel momento per entrare con un carrello, annunciando pacatamente la colazione. 

Matthew sentì improvviso l'impulso di ridere. 

La situazione aveva, da una parte, qualcosa di surreale e, dall'altra, un piglio non poco grottesco. E lui aveva mal di testa, ma si scoprì, nonostante tutto, abbastanza affamato da rinunciare ad ulteriori, oziose considerazioni. 

-Bene!- esordì a gran voce, balzando giù dal letto, nudo come si trovava. 

Si accorse che, nonostante l'indifferenza ostentata, le tre donne nella stanza si affrettarono a distogliere lo sguardo con la scusa di concentrarsi sulle proprie mansioni, mentre il maggiordomo non riuscì a mascherare completamente una smorfia di fastidio. Matt si concesse un sorriso sghembo, decidendo immediatamente che poteva fare di peggio. Si avviò impassibile al carrello della colazione, passando volutamente vicinissimo alla povera cameriera che aveva il compito di servirlo ed intercettando l'inevitabile occhiata che lei lasciò scorrere in basso.

-Madame ha detto?- ripeté collegandosi alla dichiarazione con cui era stato svegliato.

Addentò una brioche di quelle che facevano bella mostra di sé sul vassoio al centro del carrello e spolverò con il dorso della mano le briciole e lo zucchero a velo che gli ricaddero sul petto. La cameriera assunse una graziosa tonalità rosa intenso sulle guance e sulla fronte e Matt si accorse che le occhiate in basso si stavano moltiplicando.

Il maggiordomo si schiarì la voce.

- _Madame ha detto_ \- ripeté incolore – che il signore deve solo chiedere e sarà accompagnato dove preferisce.

-E Madame dove si trova?- chiese Matthew.

-Madame non mi ha autorizzato a fornire questa informazione.

-Madame avrebbe potuto avere la decenza di dirmele da sé queste cose.

-Madame non ha...l'abitudine...di trattenersi in casa al mattino.

-L'abitudine...

-L'abitudine.- assentì l'uomo senza variare inflessione.

Matt registrò la cosa, perdendo interesse per quel gioco l'istante successivo, mentre un vago senso di irritazione lo sorprendeva. Lasciò perdere il resto della brioche, abbandonandola su un piatto vuoto, e si voltò rapidamente a cercare i propri vestiti.

-Bene.- ripeté secco.- Allora, direi che potete anche uscire e darmi modo di rendermi presentabile prima che _qualcuno_ mi accompagni _dove preferisco_.- ordinò spiccio.

Un compito esercito di teste rispose all'unisono con perfetti ed identici cenni, prima che i quattro uscissero dalla stanza, per ultimo il maggiordomo che chiuse cerimoniosamente dietro di sé il battente doppio della camera da letto.

Matthew scaraventò i vestiti sul materasso e una bestemmia all'indirizzo della porta.

Ci mise un quarto d'ora scarso ad uscire a propria volta dalla stanza da letto, vagando senza direzione tra i corridoio luminosi della villa. Il maggiordomo lo attendeva in fondo ad uno di questi, in un'anticamera arredata con sobrietà e gusto europei; Matt si vide rivolgere l'ennesimo, paziente sguardo di biasimo prima che l'uomo lo precedesse, in silenzio, verso l'uscita della casa. 

-Madame non ha lasciato detto altro?- insistette Matthew poco prima che raggiungessero la porta.

L'uomo voltò appena il viso, osservandolo da sopra una spalla.

-No.- ribadì. L'uscio fu spalancato, una mercedes blu attendeva sul piazzale davanti la villa, un autista in abito scuro aprì la portiera appena Matt apparve nel vano della porta.- Buona giornata, signore.- lo congedò il maggiordomo quietamente.

Matthew cercò inutilmente qualcosa da dire. Non gli venne in mente nulla, ma non gli venne neppure in mente di salutare l'uomo: lasciò la casa scendendo rapidamente i pochi gradini che lo separavano dal piazzale e dall'auto e s'infilò nell'abitacolo senza mai fermarsi.

Lungo la strada verso casa cambiò idea e diede all'autista l'indirizzo della villa di Dominic.

  


Il batterista non era solo. Quando Matt ebbe girato attorno all'edificio principale, puntando alla piscina sul retro, sentì la voce dell'amico provenire dalla veranda, non capì cosa avesse detto ma riconobbe la risata di Tom che seguì.

-Vi divertite senza di me?!- si annunciò comparendo oltre l'angolo, mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, giacca e camicia sbottonati.

-Matt!- lo accolse festoso quest'ultimo.

-Ci divertivamo a causa tua!- precisò pacatamente Dominic, scostando per lui una delle poltroncine da esterno che circondavano il tavolo attorno a cui stavano facendo colazione.- Siediti e raccontaci di _madame_.- lo invitò.

Matt si schernì con una risatina. Era stata sua intenzione fin dall'inizio raccontare all'amico i particolari dell'incontro galante della sera prima, ma adesso si rese conto che il senso di fastidio che aveva provato alla villa di Anna, dopo aver scoperto che non l'avrebbe rivista quel mattino, era ancora lì e gli impediva di condividere il divertimento degli amici. 

Prese tempo versandosi da bere dalla brocca di aranciata fresca che il batterista aveva sistemato sul tavolo, ma sentiva distintamente gli sguardi degli altri due uomini fissi su di lui, in attesa.

-Ma dai...- mormorò con le labbra attaccate al bicchiere.- Che volete sapere?!

-Piantala, Matt! Non ce la dai a bere: sei sparito con quel pinguino impomatato e tanti saluti!- lo rimbrottò amichevolmente Tom.- Vuoi farci credere che tu abbia trascorso la notte con il nonnetto invece che con Anna Castro?

-Tu la conosci?!- registrò Matt sorpreso.

Tom sogghignò: E secondo te perché ti avevo detto che non ti saresti lamentato troppo quando l'avessi incontrata?- ritorse.

-E' bella?!- intervenne Dom con un sorriso affamato.

-Bella?!- sbottò Matthew sinceramente stravolto.

-E' la donna più bella che io abbia mai visto.- rispose Tom per lui.

-Sul serio?- insistette Dominic, rivolgendosi direttamente a Matt stavolta.

Lui esitò ancora, a disagio, poi sbuffò un respiro e ammise a denti stretti e senza guardarlo: Sì. Decisamente sì. E' qualcosa di incredibile.

-E tu ci sei stato?!- sbottò l'amico fingendosi scandalizzato, con scarsi risultati visto che scoppiò a ridere subito dopo.- Accidenti, ma che diavolo hai tu più di me?!

Matt si sforzò di stare allo scherzo, mentre anche Tom rideva divertito: Potremmo aprire un dibattito sul punto...- suggerì allusivo.

-Sei un porco.- dichiarò Dom. 

Matthew fu felice quando i due amici ritennero esaurito l'argomento. Nonostante l'evidente leggerezza con cui ne parlavano, il senso di disagio e la poca voglia di rivangare con loro quel breve incontro non lo abbandonavano. Preferì decisamente dimenticarsi della festa, di Anna e della notte che avevano trascorso assieme e concentrarsi sulle chiacchiere vuote con cui terminarono la colazione. 

  


I suoi problemi assunsero le sembianze di una donna infuriata non appena ebbe varcato la soglia di casa.

Si era dimenticato anche della sua esistenza.

Se ne rese conto tristemente nel momento in cui Elle gli comparve davanti, pallida e furibonda, affrontandolo all'ingresso della villa ed impedendogli il passo verso la rassicurante tranquillità di una doccia calda e di un letto comodo.

-Qualunque cosa tu debba dirmi, non mi interessa.- la informò seccamente.

-Oh, non ti ruberà troppo tempo, Matthew.- affermò lei, nello stesso tono che aveva usato lui. Forse appena più rabbioso sotto una superficie liscia di ostentata sicurezza di sé.- Volevo solo informarti che è finita.

Le parole in sé erano abbastanza chiare, eppure Matt fece non poca fatica a riconnettervi un significato di qualche tipo. Il punto era che, ormai, concepiva la ragazza come un prolungamento di sé – _per la precisione, al momento, una fastidiosa escrescenza_ – e questo rendeva quantomai complesso comprendere che potesse semplicemente sparire da un giorno all'altro. Quindi ci mise un attimo a capire fino in fondo. E in quell'attimo ne ricambiò, assente, lo sguardo intenso con cui lei osservava le sue reazioni.

Elle aveva indossato un paio di jeans morbidi, un maglioncino a fiori che sarebbe stato bene addosso ad una Barbie – _e che a lei calzava precisamente come ad una Barbie_ – capelli perfettamente piastrati, trucco impeccabile, tacco moderatamente alto – quello che metteva per non farlo sentire troppo in imbarazzo, per intenderci. 

Che splendore di fanciulla!

E aveva appena deciso di mollarlo. 

Ottimo. Copione già visto, generalmente si chiudeva con lui in lacrime sulle scale di casa davanti ad una porta chiusa.

...quindi, dov'era che le cose stavano andando storte?

-Elle, tesoro...- provò ad iniziare conciliante.

Lei scattò in avanti, come un'amazzone inferocita e con una determinazione che Matthew vedeva per la prima volta e che riuscì a spiazzarlo.

-Non dire “tesoro”! Non osare chiamarmi “tesoro”, razza di stronzo bastardo!- lo aggredì, avanzando minacciosamente nell'atrio. Le sue unghie laccate puntarono alla faccia di Matt, incoraggiandolo ad indietreggiare nonostante la poca dignità del gesto, fino a rimettere tra loro una distanza di sicurezza che si garantì allungando le braccia a prevenire ulteriori balzi di lei.- Mi hai lasciata qui da sola! Hai passato la notte fuori!- ringhiò lei, senza che fosse ben chiaro quale delle due cose rappresentasse l'aspetto peggiore della vicenda.- Pensi che io sia...un...una...una sgualdrina?! Una groupie di cui puoi dimenticarti quando trovi di meglio da scopare?!

Matt considerò la cosa, ma il suo cervello aveva già fornito una risposta molto prima che lui ne percepisse appieno le conseguenze: sì. Lei era _esattamente_ una groupie di cui dimenticarsi se trovava di meglio da scopare.

Una graziosa appendice di sé. Come una chitarra. 

-Non sono disposta a tollerare di essere trattata a questo modo, Matthew.- affermò Elle, intanto, apparentemente quietata ma con una forza che stava sinceramente sorprendendo l'uomo. Anzi, quell'accenno di autentica commozione che avvertiva sotto i toni isterici riusciva quasi ad intenerirlo.- La cosa che...- arrancò Elle, incespicando su quei pensieri e deglutendo a forza il groppo che le serrava la gola. Ricominciò concentrandosi nello sforzo di far uscire le parole con decisione ma con calma.- La cosa che mi ferisce di più è che tu non abbia ritenuto neppure di dover discutere con me.- spiegò – Che tu non senta l'esigenza di parlare _mai_ con me, di chiedermi se qualcosa mi sta bene, di domandarmi la mia opinione.- elencò asciutta.- Ti comporti come se dovessi semplicemente...esserci. Sempre! Ma non sei disposto ad assicurarti che io _voglia_ esserci.

Era il discorso più sensato che lei gli avesse mai fatto da quando si erano conosciuti.

Era anche il discorso più lungo!

L'ironia in questo ultimo pensiero lo ferì. Da una parte, la capiva. La rassegnazione e la rabbia nella voce di lei le aveva provate molte volte sulla propria pelle. Ma il punto era che, in quell'istante, non poteva che confrontare la situazione, il proprio stato d'animo, alle circostanze simili e dolorose che aveva attraversato prima di allora.

Perché l'aveva lasciata a casa la sera prima? Non c'era stata nessuna ragione particolare, Elle sarebbe potuta andare con loro come le mille volte precedenti e lui l'avrebbe sfoggiata con la stessa arroganza di sempre. Elle sapeva sorridere, rideva alle sue battute, non diceva mai niente di inopportuno, annuiva a quello che diceva, era bellissima...

-Hai ragione.- le rispose d'impulso, troncando a metà quelle riflessioni. Vide lo sguardo di lei farsi più attento, quasi speranzoso, e gli dispiacque. Meglio chiarire subito il concetto.- E' finita.

-...cosa?

Il sussurro con cui lei lo chiese, sconvolta ed incredula, si perse nel rumore dei suoi passi per superarla.

-Quando sei pronta per andare, ti chiamo un taxi.- si offrì Matt prima di posare il piede sul primo gradino della scala per il piano superiore.- Tieni pure i regali che ti ho fatto.

  



	3. II-Inferno

II – Inferno

  


_In an isolated system,_

_entropy can only increase_

  


La villa che Kate Hudson e Matt Bellamy avevano acquistato assieme, nella prospettiva di una serena vita familiare da cartolina, aveva un vago sapore europeo che, nella mente dell'attrice, avrebbe dovuto mitigare la nostalgia del compagno per il Vecchio Continente. 

Nei fatti, risultava essere un'imitazione kitch di stampo tardo vittoriano in cui, al gusto gotico originale, era stato sostituito un maldestro tentativo di rivisitazione in chiave romantico-fiabesca. 

Matt la odiava dal giorno in cui l'avevano visitata la prima volta, con l'agente immobiliare. Aveva continuato ad odiarla mentre staccava l'assegno per la caparra e la situazione non era migliorata quando aveva portato lì i suoi strumenti ed arredato il proprio studio. Il giorno in cui Kate lo aveva invitato a fare i bagagli, aveva sentito un peso scivolargli giù dallo stomaco all'idea di non doversi più svegliare tra quelle mura pastello. 

La sua unica, attuale proprietaria, in ogni caso, sembrava refrattaria all'evidente mancanza di gusto che la circondava, muovendosi a proprio agio tra gli scaffali di una cucina che oscillava pericolosamente tra la modernità più all'avanguardia ed un retro' improbabile da casetta della nonna.

Matt la seguì dal retro del giardino all'interno della casa, aiutandola a portare dentro le buste della spesa. Kate non aveva smesso di parlare da quando si erano messi in auto per tornare dal supermercato, Matthew aveva smesso di ascoltarla a circa metà del racconto che riguardava l'ultimo intervento estetico della madre dell'attrice.

-Posa pure tutto sulla penisola.

-Figurati. Ti do una mano a sistemare.- si offrì lui, parlando al sedere della bionda che sporgeva fuori dall'enorme frigorifero.

Bella vista. Come sempre.

-Sei, come al solito, così carino.- cinguettò lei emergendo con la testa dal vano giusto il tempo necessario a dedicargli uno di quei sorrisi assassini che Matt aveva imparato così bene a conoscere e temere.

In realtà, si sorprendeva ancora a pensare, di tanto in tanto, alla facilità con cui quei sorrisi perfetti erano riusciti a fargli credere per un momento che lei fosse sincera.

-Comunque,- riprese Kate da un punto imprecisato del discorso che Matthew aveva tanto abilmente ignorato fino a quel momento – Marge avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima che sarebbe stato quantomeno inopportuno invitare Owen a quella cena.

_-Chi?!_

Non aveva davvero voluto farlo. Era stato così bravo fino a quel momento a fingere di ascoltarla senza farlo davvero, svelarsi così era semplicemente ridicolo! Il punto era che nominare a tradimento Wilson nel bel mezzo di una conversazione che non lo interessava minimamente era un po' da stronzi e Matt sospettava che Kate lo avesse fatto apposta. Tanto più che ora lo stava fissando di nuovo ed il sorrisetto che gli rivolgeva, stavolta, non era affatto _carino_ , ma palesemente ironico e vagamente sfacciato.

-Ti sto prendendo in giro.- lo informò sghignazzando. Matt si diede mentalmente del cretino. - Non ho mai citato né Marge né Owen prima di adesso, ma volevo essere sicura di avere la tua attenzione per almeno due minuti.

-Potevi semplicemente chiedere.

-Oh, ti conosco ormai, bello mio!- lo derise Kate.

Matt sospirò, ma, nonostante tutto, non poté fare a meno di farsi scappare un sorriso a propria volta. 

In fin dei conti, lei gli era piaciuta da subito anche per quello: riusciva a tenergli testa sfruttando i suoi punti deboli, ma allo stesso tempo non faceva assolutamente niente per farglieli percepire come debolezze autentiche. Kate era... _leggera_. Una qualità che, per certi versi, aveva cercato anche in Elle, quella capacità tutta “bionda” di prendere con semplicità qualunque cosa. Come se nulla godesse della necessità di un dramma.

Adesso si concesse il lusso di guardare ancora la schiena dell'attrice, mentre si protendeva verso i mobili più in alto per sistemare la spesa lasciando ricadere sulla felpa rosa “Barbie” una massa disordinata di ricci biondissimi.

-Hai la mia attenzione.- le rammentò quando si rese conto che lei non aveva intenzione di ricominciare a parlare.

-Oh, sì.- arrancò Kate, impegnata nell'ardua impresa di impedire ad una pila di confezioni di passata di pomodori di piombarle sulla testa mentre cercava di aggiungere loro una compagna su uno scaffale che la superava di quasi mezzo metro.- Dammi un secondo.

Matt girò attorno all'isola e la raggiunse, togliendole di mano il barattolo e posizionandolo accanto agli altri al posto della donna.

-Grazie.- sbuffò Kate rilassandosi contro il piano di granito chiaro.- Che poi...- aggiunse maliziosa, fissandolo da sotto in su mentre Matt si assicurava che tutti i contenitori di passata fossero stabili al loro posto.- non è che tu sia chissà che gigante!

Matthew rise senza offendersi.

-Sì, ma la curiosità mi ucciderà.- dichiarò chiudendo l'anta del mobile.- Allora?

-Nulla...- cincischiò Kate, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli attorno ad un dito.- Ho saputo che sei stato alla festa di Dupree ieri.

-Senza sapere, peraltro, che fosse una sua festa.- ammise Matt semplicemente.

Kate si allontanò da lui - _lasciando dietro di sé una scia di profumo così intensa che fu il turno di Matthew di cercare sostegno nel banco alle proprie spalle_ – e raggiunse nuovamente il frigo.

-Vuoi qualcosa da bere?- gli chiese da lì.

-Sì, perché no.

-Succo?

-Solo se non è quell'oscenità alla pesca che beve nostro figlio.

Kate rise ed emerse dall'anta in compagnia di un bricco di succo d'ananas.

-Perché mi chiedevi della festa?

-Sai chi è che organizza davvero quelle feste?- ritorse lei mentre versava il succo per entrambi.

-...no?

\- “Anna Castro” ti dice niente?

Matt ci mise un momento di troppo a rispondere e, quindi, lei capì da sola che lui avrebbe mentito.

Eppure non aveva voglia di essere sincero.

-Dovrebbe?- ritorse prendendo il bicchiere che lei gli porgeva.

Kate finse di stare al gioco e non insistette oltre, ma proseguì pianamente: Beh, lei è la moglie di Dupree.- lo informò.- Dicono che sia bellissima, anche se non l'ho mai vista.

“Dicono bene”, pensò Matthew nascondendo la propria espressione nel bicchiere.

-In ogni caso, non è tutto quello che dicono di lei.- continuò Kate.

Lo sguardo del cantante si fece più attento. Kate se ne accorse ma non commentò.

-E'....come posso dire...? una mangiatrice di uomini?- ridacchiò l'attrice.- E pare abbia un debole per i musicisti talentuosi.

-Mi ricorda qualcuno.- commentò Matt piattamente.

Kate rise senza offendersi.

-La tua modestia è sempre commovente, Matthew.- ritorse.

“No, sei tu che sottovaluti la tua fama, tesoro”. Ma si astenne dal dirlo a voce alta.

-Comunque! Ho saputo da fonti certe che la bellissima Anna Castro ha più volte cercato di organizzare un incontro con un certo musicista inglese...- proseguì Kate colloquiale, salvo interrompersi di colpo e fissarlo intensamente in un silenzio che riuscì incredibilmente fastidioso per Matthew.

-...e vorresti sapere da me se quell'incontro c'è stato?- concluse lui, leggermente stupito dall'interessamento che lei mostrava.

Insomma, dopo la fine della loro relazione Kate lo aveva palesemente ignorato per mesi – quelli che Matt aveva utilizzato per rovesciarle addosso un odio così profondo ed ostinato che lui per primo si era stupito di come, successivamente, il loro rapporto fosse tornato su toni _normali_. Perfino quando lui aveva cominciato ad uscire stabilmente con Elle, la sua ex aveva fatto finta di non accorgersene. Adesso gli chiedeva se, per caso, aveva fatto la conoscenza di una nota _femme fatale._

-C'è stato?- insistette lei a fugare ogni dubbio.

Matt preferì svicolare ancora una volta dalla domanda: Non capisco davvero perché tu voglia saperlo.

-In realtà, c'è una ragione.- affermò Kate, spiazzandolo definitivamente visto che aveva creduto fosse solo un'insolita curiosità. Il mutamento leggerissimo nel suo tono, comunque, lo mise in allarme. Quello ed il fatto che lei, adesso, evitava apertamente il suo sguardo.- Matt, so che hai lasciato Lindsay...

-Come diavolo...?!- sbottò lui.

-Oh, andiamo! Lei me lo ha detto. In ogni caso,- proseguì Kate senza soluzione di continuità e senza dargli tempo di commentare il fatto che Elle avesse ben pensato di andare a piangere sulla _sua_ spalla. \- ti do un consiglio spassionato, Matt: Anna Castro non è il genere di donna con cui pensare di instaurare un rapporto sentimentale. Ed io so che tu sei...- cercò la parola con difficoltà evidente.- alquanto “sensibile” ad un certo tipo di fascino e decisamente impreparato verso relazioni che non abbiano una base stabile. Sarà colpa del fatto che sei un dannato romantico!- aggiunse ostentatamente lamentosa, scuotendo una mano a prevenire le sue proteste. 

Sospirò in modo melodrammatico e chiuse lì il discorso, riprendendo a sistemare la spesa come se niente fosse.

Matt la osservò incredulo per diversi minuti.

-Kate...- esordì quindi.- E' uno scherzo?

-Non vedo perché dovrebbe esserlo.

-Nel caso, ti informo che non fa ridere affatto.- proseguì Matthew, senza celare oltre il fastidio.- Tanto per cominciare, non capisco perché diavolo Lindsay sia venuta a dire _a te_ che io l'ho lasciata...

-Voleva un consiglio su come riconquistarti.

-Cosa?!

Kate lo fissò con sguardo duro e tagliente, zittendolo di colpo: E' innamorata di te, Matthew.- affermò brusca.- Lo reputi così strano? 

-Reputo strano che venga a chiedere proprio a te come riconquistarmi,- ritorse lui stizzito.- considerato che non hai fatto nulla di nulla per tenermi qui!

-Oooh!- sbuffò Kate, scoppiando in una risatina isterica.- Non ricominciare.- lo redarguì.- Era finita secoli prima che ti piantassi.

-Non per colpa mia...

-Smettila! Non mi sei stato più fedele di quanto lo sia stata io.- gli rammentò secca lei.

-Ma io almeno ci ho provato!

-Ci ho provato anche io, Matt, credimi.- affermò Kate piattamente.- Semplicemente, mi sono resa conto prima di te di quanto fosse inutile. E ti garantisco – aggiunse subito dopo – che, se siamo qui a parlare oggi, è perché, qualsiasi cosa sia stata, quello che c'è stato tra noi era importante per me.

-E ti autorizza a mettere il naso nella mia vita privata ed a dare consigli alla mia ex.- commentò Matt ironicamente.

-Elle è una mia amica.- scosse la testa Kate.- E non sto dando un consiglio a lei, ma a te. Non viene nulla di buono da quella donna.- ribadì.

-Non mi _interessa_!- soffiò Matthew esasperato.- Non so nemmeno chi sia questa Anna Castro!

-Matt.- iniziò pazientemente Kate, cercando di adottare un tono nuovamente conciliante.- Io ti conosco...

-PIANTALA DI DIRE CHE MI CONOSCI!- fu il grido rabbioso che ne seguì.

Kate la piantò davvero.

Per qualche istante lungo come una vita, lei e Matt si guardarono in silenzio da sopra il piano della penisola. 

In casa una televisione accesa mandava una replica di “Happy Days”, Ryder rise per qualcosa e Bing gli rispose con una vocetta acuta e squillante. Le parole si persero nel sottofondo del telefilm. Kate riprese a svuotare le buste di carta in un silenzio pesantissimo.

Matt deglutì a vuoto.

-...mi...dispiace.- sussurrò.

Lei non rispose e non si voltò nemmeno.

-Non...gestisco ancora bene questa cosa tra noi...

-Sono passati due anni!- lo zittì lei.

Matthew pensò che aveva ragione ma che da Gaia ne erano passati molti di più e faceva ancora dannatamente male.

-Io...!- sbottò Kate all'improvviso, interrompendo quella riflessione. Si voltò di scatto verso di lui, schiacciando sul piano della penisola una confezione di uova che scricchiolò pericolosamente.- Io vorrei farti capire che _so_ come ti senti. Che mi rendo conto che proprio perché non “gestisci bene la cosa” ti sei cercato Elle! E cosa ci hai guadagnato, Matt? Credi che non sappia cosa sta succedendo in questo momento nella tua vita?!

-Non so cosa credi di sapere ma...

-No, adesso mi ascolti!- ruggì lei, zittendolo nuovamente.- Mi piacerebbe molto tapparmi gli occhi e fare come tutti quelli che ti ruotano attorno e che ci scherzano su! Ma si da il caso che io ti voglia ancora bene nonostante tutto e che non sopporti vederti buttare via la tua vita e...sì, anche la tua carriera, Matt! solo perché non sei in grado di gestire una dannata rottura sentimentale!

-La mia carriera risente più del fatto che io abbia firmato un contratto del cazzo con una major del cazzo e che mi ostini a vivere in questo paese - “del cazzo!”, pensò - ed a cercare di piacere ad un pubblico che ci reputa merda!

-Ok.- convenne lei, semplicemente.- Questo giustifica i festini, la droga, le puttane e il buttare al vento tutto quello in cui credi.- elencò asciutta.

-...non è...

Kate venne avanti. Non lo fece in modo minaccioso, si spostò, anzi, con una certa grazia elegante che gliela fece apparire incredibilmente bella. Nonostante questo Matt non pensò nemmeno di completare la frase e, quando lei gli fu davanti, un dito puntato contro il suo mento, ritenne opportuno ricambiarne in silenzio e con molta serietà lo sguardo brillante e furioso.

-Non dire che “non è vero”.- lo redarguì.- Non ti sto facendo la predica, Matthew, uscirai da questa casa e continuerai a vivere come vuoi. - Si fece nuovamente indietro. La sua espressione si addolcì, prendendo qualcosa di materno che raramente Matt aveva visto in lei se non con i figli.- Ma pensaci.- consigliò soltanto.

  


-Sarei curioso di sapere cosa sa Tom di questa Anna Castro.

La domanda di Matt cadde in un silenzio divertito. Quello dello sguardo annebbiato di Dominic, che, seduto a terra contro la parete nel soggiorno dell'amico, lo fissò da sotto in su mentre Matthew lo raggiungeva, lasciandosi cadere seduto al suo fianco.

Faceva fottutamente caldo nonostante fossero già le dieci e mezza di sera. Quell'estate perfino il proverbiale clima della California li aveva traditi, regalandogli temperature equatoriali. Con i pantaloncini di lino addosso ed il culo contro il pavimento di cotto, Matt tentava di illudersi di poter resistere ancora qualche ora prima di decidere di buttarsi in piscina vestito.

-Santo Dio, Bells! Fatti meno seghe mentali. Che te ne fotte?- lo interrogò il batterista.- Piuttosto, - aggiunse dandogli una spallata perché l'altro gli passasse la canna appena accesa.- hai davvero dato il benservito ad Elle?- s'informò facendo un tiro.

-Credo proprio di sì.- borbottò Matt senza eccessivo interesse.- E pensa!- esclamò subito dopo con nuovo entusiasmo- lei è andata da Kate a chiedere consiglio su come riconquistarmi! Da Kate!- ribadì come se fosse evidentemente assurdo. 

-Immagino lei cosa le avrà risposto.- commentò piattamente Dominic.

-Oh, lei l'ha definita “una sua amica”.- riferì Matthew.- Tu ti eri mai accorto che fossero amiche?

-Magari, quando non erano impegnate a piantarsi coltelli nella schiena, si scambiavano consigli sul trucco. Doveva succedere quando tu non eri nella stanza...

-Sì, faccio questo effetto alle donne.

Dominic rise: Comunque, non so davvero che t'importi di questa...Anna?- chiese conferma con un'occhiata. Matt si lasciò scappare un sorrisetto, ma non ricambiò il suo sguardo.- Te la sei scopata, no? Fine dei giochi!

-E' Kate che ha pensato fosse opportuno mettermi in guardia da lei.- spiegò l'altro.

-Sul serio?!- esclamò Dom, allargando ridicolmente gli occhi e scatenando la risata dell'amico in risposta.- Non sarà mica gelosa pure di questa!

La risata di Matt si spense in un singhiozzo stupito. Fissò Dominic senza che lui ricambiasse il suo sguardo, impegnato a prendere un altro tiro.

-...Kate non è gelosa di me.- obiettò Matthew, ma non suonò convincente neppure al proprio orecchio.

-Tu sei cieco e stupido, Bells.- affermò cattedratico il batterista, che non ritenne, comunque, di offrirgli spiegazioni migliori.- Almeno quando si tratta di donne.

Matt valutò l'opportunità di insistere sull'argomento, ma si rese conto di trovarlo decisamente scomodo. Specie con la più interessante prospettiva di continuare a fumare fino a ricordare poco e niente della serata l'indomani mattina. 

-Comunque,- esordì Matt accigliato.- non capisco davvero perché questa roba faccia più effetto a te che a me!

Dom si strinse nelle spalle, abbandonando la testa all'indietro contro il muro e sorridendogli, con aria da affascinante delinquente, da quella posizione sbracata: Perché non prendi la vita con abbastanza leggerezza!- lo rimproverò amichevolmente.- Tu pensi troppo. Secondo me pensi anche mentre ti fai una sega.- affermò.

Matt non se la sentì di smentire.

-Piuttosto,- riprese Dominic dopo che, in silenzio, ebbero finito ciò che restava della canna.- volevo dirti che rientrerò a Londra per un po', visto che questo tour di merda è finito.

-Ah, io non posso.- scosse la testa Matt, valutando se alzarsi per rollare un altro spinello o lasciare perdere la cosa. - Con Kate siamo d'accordo che terrò Bingham mentre lei è in Corea per quel lavoro che ti diceva l'altra sera.

-Mh.

-Anzi. Volevo chiederle se lasciava con me anche Ryder...

-Papà Bellamy!- lo canzonò Dom, ridacchiando.

Matthew si voltò a guardarlo. Dom era decisamente sfatto e “stra-fatto”, lo fissava con uno sguardo annebbiato e sonnolento e sembrava sul punto di addormentarsi. Matt valutò la cosa: su di lui quella roba sembrava non aver fatto alcun effetto, si sentiva più arzillo e accaldato di prima ed aveva bisogno di scaricare un po' di energie fuori da lì.

Senza contare che le parole di Dominic non lo avevano lasciato così indifferente come si era mostrato con l'amico. Era ancora incazzato con Kate e sospettava che tanto avesse a che fare con la circostanza che Elle, invece di uscirsene educatamente dalla sua vita chiudendo la porta senza fare troppo rumore, si fosse presentata da lei a chiederle consigli. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, non sentiva alcuna esigenza di mantenere in piedi un qualsiasi rapporto con una sua ex che rappresentava poco e nulla più di una parentesi fastidiosa della sua esistenza.

Una parentesi che Matthew faticava, peraltro, a chiudere completamente.

E non certo solo perché Elle sembrava intenzionata a provare a rientrare dalla finestra. Le difficoltà che avvertiva avevano troppo a che fare con la ragione per cui non riusciva semplicemente a dire a Dominic di andarsene a dormire a casa propria per permettersi di fare una doccia gelata ed infilarsi a letto ad un orario decente.

-Ti va di andare a berci qualcosa?- sputò fuori tutto d'un fiato, prima che i rimorsi ed i pensieri prendessero strade che non gli andava affatto di percorrere.

In fin dei conti, non voleva aver litigato con la madre di suo figlio solo allo scopo di trovarsi a fare i conti con la propria coscienza.

Dom ammiccò nel metterlo a fuoco. Decisamente non era del tutto in sé. Si stropicciò gli occhi tirandosi dritto ed annuì faticosamente.

-Potrebbe essere un'idea.- acconsentì pigro.- Però guidi tu!- ci tenne a precisare mentre si alzavano entrambi, non eccessivamente saldi sulle gambe.

Quando Matthew, ridendo, gli rubò le chiavi della cabrio dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans, Dom pensò che _magari_ quella non era stata la sua trovata più brillante. 

  


Matthew aspettò – _fingendo una pazienza che non provava –_ che la ragazza finisse di preparare la striscia di coca sul bancone della toilette del bagno delle donne. 

Nel frattempo provò a pensare a qualcosa che lo distraesse.

Ad esempio, provò a ricordarsi come lei si chiamasse. Era certo che gli si fosse presentata – o gli fosse stata presentata dal proprietario del locale, lo stesso che aveva le aveva infilato in mano le chiavi del bagno per consentire loro di chiudersi dentro e non essere disturbati. Il problema era che non gli interessava affatto fare nuove conoscenze e, nonostante tutta la buona educazione materna, che lo aveva costretto a sorridere, stringere mani e rispondere a battute del cazzo per quasi un'ora prima che il suddetto proprietario del locale si decidesse ad indirizzarlo verso la spacciatrice, tutto quello che gl'importava era farsi una striscia e tornarsene da Dom.

...che nel frattempo, era certo, si era procurato di meglio di quella bionda rifatta dall'età indecifrabile.

-Sei sicuro di non volere altro, tesoro?- domandò lei quando, tirando su la testa dal piano di marmo, Matt la inquadrò nuovamente nel riflesso sporco dello specchio di fronte a sé.

Il sorriso rapace che lei gli mostrò gli diede i brividi. Fu tentato di risponderle uno sgarbato “sì, che tu sparisca” ma si limitò a voltarsi ed infilarle nella scollatura del vestitino di pelle un mazzetto di banconote. Non le rispose. Sperò che il ghigno storto che le aveva rivolto prima di girarle le spalle ed andarsene fosse stato sufficiente.

Quando tornò al loro privé, Dom non c'era affatto. Matthew ordinò da bere per entrambi ad una cameriera in bikini, che sparì subito dopo in una piccola calca di corpi accaldati al centro della pista. Matt provò inutilmente a sondare la folla alla ricerca della testa bionda del batterista, ci rinunciò quasi subito e si lasciò ricadere sbuffando contro uno dei divani.

Dieci minuti dopo, Dom non si era ancora fatto vedere, la cameriera con i suoi drink neppure e Matt cominciava a credere che la bionda rifatta lo avesse fregato, perché quella dannata roba non faceva nessun effetto. 

Si alzò barcollando dal proprio posto, adocchiando da lontano il proprietario del locale e facendosi strada verso di lui attraverso la pista affollata.

-Luke!- gridò quando fu abbastanza vicino da riuscire a sovrastare il frastuono della musica a tutto volume. L'uomo lo accolse sorridente, ma Matt non aveva nessuna voglia di ricambiare.- Ho un paio di cose da dirti, la prima delle quali è che il tuo personale _fa schifo_!- ringhiò rabbiosamente.

L'altro lo fissò perplesso: Matt...bello, c'è qualcosa che non va?- s'informò disponibile.

-Oh, direi che sì, c'è qualcosa che non va!- ritorse Matthew con una risatina isterica.- Dì un po', la tizia di prima è solo una mignotta o anche una pessima spacciatrice?

Luke girò attorno uno sguardo preoccupato e Matthew lo vide, in particolare, rivolgere un'occhiata allarmata ad un gruppetto di tizi dall'aria anonima seduti al bancone, a mezzo metro scarso da loro.

-Che stai dicendo, Matthew?- borbottò a disagio, riportando gli occhi su di lui. Annaspò nel tentativo di trovare una via d'uscita per quella situazione, valutando criticamente le condizioni del proprio interlocutore per capire fino in fondo se sarebbe stato in grado di gestirlo.- Chi ti ha servito?- s'informò vivacemente.- Magari è una delle ragazze nuove...

-Non me ne fotte un cazzo del mio drink, Luke!- lo bloccò Matt. In qualche modo, il suo cervello aveva recepito perfettamente la ragione del disagio dell'uomo, ma per qualche assurda ragione si scoprì incredibilmente disinteressato all'idea di poter mettere lui – _o se stesso –_ in una posizione tutt'altro che piacevole.

Anzi.

Vide i tizi dall'aria anonima smettere anche solo di fingere di parlare tra loro e farsi improvvisamente attenti a quanto stava succedendo.

-Rivoglio indietro i miei soldi, _bello._ \- affermò asciutto, calcando su quel vezzeggiativo che riusciva ad irritarlo come poche cose al mondo. Chi cazzo era quell'imbecille?! Fino alla settimana prima, nemmeno si conoscevano.- Altrimenti, vado a cercare quella troietta e me li riprendo da solo.

-Tutto qui?!- L'uomo sforzò una risata che suonò fastidiosamente falsa alle orecchie di Matthew e lo fece istintivamente scostare da lui.- Ma certo che ti ridò i tuoi soldi!- lo rassicurò.- E dico subito a Olivia di portarti qualcos'altro da bere. Offre la casa, ovviamente.

Matt valutò l'idea di dire esplicitamente che non voleva bere, bensì voleva della cazzo di cocaina degna di questo nome! I tizi dall'aria anonima erano ormai appollaiati in punta ai propri sgabelli, tesi verso di loro e pronti a finire culo all'aria nel tentativo disperato di catturare qualcosa di appena più esplicito di quel breve scambio di battute. Luke spostava ripetutamente lo sguardo da Matthew a loro e Matt si sentì improvvisamente sotto attacco.

Si voltò di scatto, molto più in fretta di quanto non avesse pensato e valutato, con l'intenzione esatta di gridare al gruppetto per intero di andare a fare in culo e farsi i cazzi propri, ma il suo proposito si infranse contro la presenza ingombrante di una specie di gigante di colore di ritorno dal bar, che, urtato, gli versò addosso quasi la metà del contenuto del proprio bicchiere.

- _Eccheccaz..._!

Matthew si lasciò sfuggire una bestemmia colorita a fior di labbra, mentre il gigante, ripresosi velocemente, si rese conto della situazione e si sporse verso di lui.

-Scusa, amico. Stai bene?- s'informò preoccupato, cercando di tamponargli i vestiti macchiati con un tovagliolo di carta.

-Metti a posto le mani, razza di stronzo!- si schernì Matt, sottraendosi rabbiosamente.

L'altro lo fissò perplesso. A tutto rigore, era stato Matthew ad urtarlo e rovesciargli il bicchiere, quindi poteva anche evitare di girarsi a quel modo.

-Ehi, guarda che se facevi un po' di attenzione, amico...

-Non sono tuo amico e nemmeno ci tengo ad esserlo, stronzo.- ribadì Matt piattamente e senza guardarlo in faccia.- Levami le tue cazzo di mani da dosso e vai a fare in culo!

Il gigante fece come gli era stato detto. E si erse in tutta la propria altezza, rifilando il bicchiere al tipo che lo fiancheggiava e facendo scrocchiare le nocche delle mani in modo tutt'altro che rassicurante.

-Ascolta un po', stronzetto, se fossi alto poco più di una scorreggia, come te, imparerei a parlare.- lo redarguì minacciosamente. 

Luke provò a farsi avanti con aria conciliante, ma fu Matthew stesso a ributtarselo alle spalle, sguardo minaccioso e sorriso cattivo.

-Beh, meglio così che essere talmente grossi da fare fatica a trovarsi il cervello in mezzo a tutto quel grasso inutile.- commentò seccamente.- E ora, se non ti spiace, ti ho già chiesto gentilmente di andare a fare in culo.

Il tizio caricò il pugno. Dominic afferrò Matt per entrambe le spalle e lo tirò indietro un istante prima che il suo avversario scaricasse il braccio verso di loro.

-Ehi, ehi, fermi tutti!- ridacchiò il batterista mettendosi fisicamente in mezzo ed affrontando con sguardo sereno il gigante di colore.- Scusa, vecchio mio, il mio amico, qui, è una testa calda ed ha decisamente difficoltà a rendersi conto di quando ha torto da vendere.- lo giustificò Dom, affabile.- Facciamo che ti offriamo un altro drink e chiudiamo qui la storia, ok?

Il gigante soppesò entrambi per un momento, decidendo, poi, che non aveva voglia di sprecare altro tempo: Me lo pago da me.- ribatté brusco- Tu bada solo a tenermi lontano quel frocio del tuo ragazzo!- li insultò con aria disgustata.

-Ehi, stronzo, a chi hai dato del fro-?! 

Dom zittì Matthew assestandogli lui il pugno che l'altro non si era preso dal gigante. Il cantante lo fissò allibito, boccheggiando appena nell'incassare il colpo all'altezza della bocca dello stomaco. 

Dom gli sorrise di rimando: E se apri di nuovo la bocca, ti do anche il resto.- promise dolcemente a mezza voce.

Matt stette zitto mentre l'altro lo trascinava per un braccio in mezzo alla calca e fuori del locale.

  


-Io vorrei capire che cazzo ti dice il cervello, Matthew!

Matt lo fissò. Sembrava fare realmente fatica a metterlo a fuoco e, per un momento, Dom provò l'impulso di lasciar perdere e limitarsi a riportare l'altro a casa per metterlo a dormire. 

Soffocò quell'impulso l'istante immediatamente successivo.

-Sul serio!- insistette, invece.- Ti sei misurato la palla?! Quello ti avrebbe spaccato il naso senza pensarci due volte!

-Stronzate...- bofonchiò Matthew senza troppa convinzione.

Dom inclinò la testa, concedendosi il tempo di valutarlo con lo sguardo. Il repentino cambio di umore dell'amico nel breve tragitto dal bar del locale al parcheggio ed alla loro auto lo stava sinceramente preoccupando. Matt sembrava essersi...sgonfiato? tutto in un colpo. La spavalderia senza senso che aveva mostrato contro il gigante bruno si era dissolta insieme con lo sbuffo d'aria che era seguito al pugno di Dominic.

Il batterista scosse la testa. Davanti a lui, Matthew arrancò instabile fino alla cabrio grigia e si lasciò cadere a sedere sul cofano anteriore dell'auto, sollevando in aria uno sguardo spento e svogliato.

Dom incrociò le braccia al petto: Cosa hai preso?- chiese inquisitorio.

Matt lo guardò perplesso, come non capisse sul serio la domanda.

-Matt...Ti senti bene?- lo interrogò ancora Dominic, sciogliendo le braccia ed andandogli vicino.

Un rumore di qualche tipo sembrò attirare l'attenzione del cantante, che si voltò con un movimento repentino, puntando lo sguardo verso la strada deserta metri e metri più in là. Dom ne approfittò per affiancarlo, costringendolo subito dopo a girarsi verso di lui per poterlo osservare con più attenzione. Il viso di Matthew, perfino alla fioca luce dei lampioni sgangherati che li circondavano, era incredibilmente pallido, le pupille dilatate, ed un leggero velo di sudore gelato ricopriva le guance, la fronte ed il collo dell'uomo. 

-...tu non stai un cazzo bene...- considerò Dom allarmato, tenendo tra le mani il viso di Matthew nonostante lui avesse iniziato a dimenarsi, nervoso.-Adesso ti porto a casa...

-...'fanculo!- ringhiò Matt, spintonando l'altro solo per liberarsi dalla sua presenza.

Il gesto era troppo scoordinato per essere efficace, ma Dom preferì assecondare parzialmente il nervosismo di Matthew e ritirò le mani, pur mantenendo la distanza che aveva guadagnato, così da essere pronto ad intervenire qualora ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

Che l'altro non fosse in condizioni di capire granché era abbastanza evidente, eppure Dominic provò comunque a farlo ragionare.

-Matt.- lo chiamò con fermezza ma in tono conciliante.- Non stai bene, hai bisogno di riposare...andiamo a casa e mi fermo da te. Domani starai meglio e usciremo di nuovo.- cercò di convincerlo, parlandogli con il tono che avrebbe usato con un ragazzino recalcitrante.

Lui lo fissò da sotto in su, sbattendo più volte le palpebre come se facesse fatica a vederlo o anche solo a riconoscerlo. 

-Matt.- insistette ancora Dominic.

Ma gli occhi dell'altro avevano ricominciato a vagare da lui alla strada buia, senza che il batterista riuscisse davvero a capire cosa lo stesse attirando tanto. Immaginava fosse l'effetto della droga che Matthew aveva assunto e valutò per un momento di entrare nuovamente nel locale e chiedere a Luke _che diavolo_ gli avesse dato. Il punto era che non si fidava affatto a lasciare Matt da solo. Tanto più che l'altro aveva ancora le chiavi dell'auto.

Ecco, quello era il primo problema.

Dominic allungò le dita verso di lui e Matt fissò il palmo della sua mano con sguardo vacuo.

-Dammi le chiavi.- ordinò il batterista.

-...ce la faccio a guid-

-Col cazzo!- esplose Dom, ridendo istericamente.- Non ho in programma di ammazzarmi, stanotte, Bells.- informò brusco.- Le chiavi.- ripeté agitando la mano in modo eloquente.

Sbuffando, Matthew affondò nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e ne estrasse il portachiavi dell'altro.

-Ok.- esordì Dom intascando le chiavi.- Ora stai buono qui un attimo. Io vado a parlare con Luke e torno subito. E dopo andiamo a casa!- lo avvisò perentorio.

Matt gli sorrise sghembo: Sì, _mamma_ Howard.- mormorò, facendogli un gestaccio non appena Dominic, seppur controvoglia, gli ebbe voltato le spalle.


	4. III-Inferno

III-Inferno

  


_Paradise comes at a price_

_that I am not prepared to pay_

  


Cominciava a credere che svegliarsi da una sorta di stato di semi incoscienza per approdare ad uno stato di intontita _in-_ consapevolezza rischiasse di diventare un'abitudine cui fare il callo piuttosto in fretta.

A questo giro, però, non c'era odore di sandalo o spezie orientali.

Ed il braccio destro gli faceva fottutamente male.

Allungò la mano sinistra per grattarsi l'incavo del gomito e si rese conto di due cose: i suoi movimenti erano così lenti da fargli dubitare di starli compiendo davvero; al suo braccio destro era attaccata una cazzo di flebo di merda.

...si sarebbe allarmato parecchio se solo fosse riuscito a scuotersi di dosso quell'apatia stordita. 

Non ne ebbe comunque il tempo. Qualcosa – o _qualcuno_ – fece rumore fuori del suo campo visivo (di ruotare la testa per guardare in quella direzione non se ne parlava neppure!) e nel giro di qualche breve istante due occhi grigio verdi lo fissavano con apprensione da un punto imprecisato sopra la sua faccia. 

-...ti sei svegliato.- constatò Dominic stupidamente.

Matthew avrebbe anche voluto farglielo notare. Una cosa del genere “certo che mi sono svegliato, _coglione!_ 'cazzo credevi?!”. Ma si rese conto ancor prima di provarci che difficilmente le sue corde vocali lo avrebbero assecondato nell'impresa e, poi, l'espressione pallida e preoccupata di Dom era troppo uno spasso per rovinarla con un commento che riportasse le cose su un piano normale.

La faccia di Dom sparì e tornò il rumore fuori del suo campo visivo. A questo punto era chiaro che erano gli spostamenti del batterista a provocarlo e Matt pensò che avrebbe dovuto informarlo della cosa.

“Sai Dom, quando ti muovi, fai un bordello...”

Una porta fu aperta e chiusa, passi in un corridoio che sembrava un po' troppo lungo per essere collocato da qualche parte in casa sua. O anche in casa di Dom. Matt si ritrovò da solo in compagnia del dolore al braccio destro, della consapevolezza di un ago di merda piantato nell'incavo del suo gomito e di un sacco di domande stupide, la prima delle quali riguardava la colazione. Aveva fame...

-Le avevamo detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, Mr. Howard.- affermò una voce rassicurante, facendo il proprio ingresso nella stanza. 

Era una voce femminile. Interessante. Una interessante voce femminile.

Matt aguzzò le orecchie e provò anche a voltarsi in direzione della porta, ma Dom ostruiva la vista di chiunque fosse entrato insieme a lui e Matthew era troppo stanco, assonnato ed affamato per insistere. Si lasciò andare nuovamente contro i cuscini. 

Qualcuno che non conosceva – _una faccia nuova_ – si affacciò dove prima c'era quella di Dominic. Una donna dallo sguardo gentile gli sorrise. 

Non era bella come la sua voce, pensò Matthew deluso.

-Come sta, Mr. Bellamy?- s'informò la donna educatamente.

Gli parlava come si sarebbe potuto parlare ad un imbecille e questo gli diede fastidio.

Matt arricciò il naso infantilmente: Ho fame.- esordì spiccio.

Lei rise, tirandosi dritta e sparendo così alla sua visuale.

_Eccheccazzo!_ potevano anche smetterla di andare e venire a quel modo.

Grugnendo di insoddisfazione per come veniva trattato, Matt si arrabattò alla bell'e meglio per tirarsi a sedere e Dom intervenne prontamente per aiutarlo a sistemarsi il più dritto possibile senza staccarsi la flebo nel tentativo.

Ora andava meglio, ragionò il cantante lasciando ricadere le mani inerti sul copriletto. Girò attorno uno sguardo e si rese conto che no, non era a casa propria e nemmeno a casa dell'amico,  _appunto_ . Era decisamente nella stanza di un...ospedale? Clinica. Più facile fosse una clinica. Era troppo pulito, troppo moderno, troppo lussuoso, troppo tranquillo. Troppo.

-Le farò portare qualcosa da mangiare, Mr. Bellamy.- stava dicendo la donna, che adesso Matt riconobbe dal camice essere un medico. Non lo guardava più, ma scriveva rapidamente su una cartelletta di metallo che reggeva tra le mani.- Purtroppo dovrà avere pazienza ed accontentarsi di una colazione leggera...- lo informò in tono formalmente dispiaciuto.- Se starà meglio, questa sera potrà mangiare qualcosa di più consistente.

-In questo momento divorerei lei.- affermò Matthew senza nessuna inflessione.

Dom arrossì e la Dottoressa rise discretamente, ignorando educatamente il doppiosenso insito nelle parole del cantante.

Clinica. Per ricconi.

Quando la donna fu uscita, dopo qualche breve raccomandazione sul non agitarsi troppo e cercare di riposare, Dom avvicinò al letto dell'amico la poltrona su cui lo aveva vegliato fino a quel momento e si sedette.

Restarono in silenzio per qualche minuto. Matt si sentiva vagamente in colpa e molto sciocco ed aveva un po' paura a chiedere a Dominic l'entità delle conseguenze della sua stupidità. Alla fine sospirò pesantemente e si passò una mano tra i capelli e sul viso, cercando di riordinare il più possibile le idee. Guardò Dom da sotto in su.

-Overdose?- chiese a mezza voce.

Dom accavallò le gambe: Mh-mh.- annuì.

-...non ho esagerato.- provò a difendersi in una protesta debolissima.

-No. La Dott.ssa Mendoza dice che è stata una combinazione di cose e che, probabilmente, la roba era tagliata con qualcosa che ha esacerbato gli effetti. Avrei dovuto accorgermene già da come ti sei comportato al bar.- mormorò Dom.

Matt si rese conto che lui si sentiva perfino più in colpa e questa cosa lo indispettì. Pensò di dirgli che non c'entrava niente con il fatto che lui fosse un coglione imbecille, ma immaginò che non sarebbe servito ad un cazzo. Dom non riusciva proprio a togliersi questa cosa di fargli da “madre” a tempo perso. In ogni caso, non sembrava proprio arrabbiato con lui e questa consapevolezza faceva sentire Matt stupidamente  _meglio_ .

Si agitò, tirando il filo della flebo, e si lasciò scappare una parolaccia a mezza bocca: Questo coso fa male!- protestò, guardando il filo con malcelato astio.

Dominic rise: Porta pazienza.- gli chiese.- Dovrai tenerlo per un po'.

-Dove siamo?

-Indovina.

-...non fai ridere.

-E' una clinica consigliata dalla madre di Kate.

Come aveva previsto, Matthew ringhiò di frustrazione alla sola prospettiva che la sua ex e  _la madre_ della sua ex sapessero quello che era successo.

-La discrezione era...indispensabile, Matt.- cercò di giustificare la cosa Dominic.

-Chi altro lo sa?

-Chris, Tom...la produzione...

-Il mondo intero!- terminò ironicamente Matthew per lui.

-No, il mondo intero no.- lo rintuzzò aspro il batterista.- Non è di pubblico dominio, ok? Goldie ha garantito che il personale di questo posto è stra-affidabile...ed è vero.

Matt gli sorrise amaramente: Facciamole una statua!- suggerì. Ma si rabbonì subito dopo.- Mia madre e Paul?

-No.- lo rassicurò Dom.

-E Kate è arrabbiata?- domandò ancora Matthew, faticando a nascondere l'apprensione sotto quella domanda.

-Kate è furibonda. 

-Ottimo.- sfiatò Matthew sgonfiandosi come un palloncino sotto gli occhi dell'amico. Si lasciò ricadere sui cuscini, improvvisamente senza forze.

Solo il giorno prima negava fermamente alla madre di suo figlio di indulgere in  _certi vizi_ ed il giorno dopo lei doveva consigliare urgentemente una clinica privata dove ricoverarlo in preda ad un'overdose da cocaina.

-Matt.- lo chiamò Dom con dolcezza. Lui lo guardò, ma non sembrava davvero interessato ad ascoltare quello che aveva da dirgli. Dominic sospirò ma proseguì lo stesso.- Affronteremo anche questa. A Kate passerà. Era anche molto spaventata...- la giustificò- avevamo paura che potessi...- non finì la frase, ma non ce n'era nessun bisogno.

Matt sentì nuovamente quel vago senso di colpa strisciare da sotto lo strato di insoddisfazione e frustrazione. 

-Tom dov'è?- chiese all'improvviso, al solo scopo di cambiare direzione ai propri pensieri.

-Tom è qui fuori. Vado a chiamarlo,- si offrì prontamente Dom, sollevandosi in piedi - ma la Dottoressa ha ordinato di lasciarti tranquillo, per cui mando dentro solo lui.

-Così mi farà una predica che non finisce più.- considerò Matthew, ma appariva abbastanza sereno e Dom ignorò la cosa ed uscì ridendo.

Nel corridoio, dopo aver detto a Tom che poteva entrare a parlare con Matt, Dominic chiamò Chris per comunicargli che la crisi era rientrata. Il bassista insistette per raggiungerli il giorno stesso, ma Dom gli disse che non era il caso, non al momento, e pretese che l'amico gli promettesse che sarebbe rimasto in Inghilterra, prima di riattaccare la telefonata.

Poi chiamò Kate.

-Dom?!- sfiatò lei appena aperta la comunicazione.

Il terrore nella sua voce era quasi tangibile. Dominic provò pena per lei. E poi si ricordò che avrebbe dovuto provarne di più per sé: se conosceva Matthew un decimo di quanto lo conosceva sul serio, i prossimi giorni sarebbero stati un inferno e toccava a lui soltanto gestirlo.

-Ciao Kate. Volevo avvisarti che Matthew è sveglio.- le riferì subito, mantenendo il tono più sereno che riusciva a tirare fuori. 

Per la verità, cominciava a sentirsi abbastanza stanco anche lui ed avrebbe voluto riuscire a mettere da parte la propria apprensione ed andare a casa a farsi una doccia ed una dormita – come pure suggerito da Tom, che si era offerto gli dargli il cambio – perché non era sicuro di poter reggere senza recuperare un attimo di lucidità mentale.

-Posso vederlo?- stava chiedendo Kate.

-La Dott.ssa Mendoza dice di lasciarlo in pace almeno oggi.

-Lasciarlo in pace?- ripeté lei. E Dom non capì subito il suo tono, ma intuì a pelle che quello che lei non diceva suonava molto come “la Dott.ssa Mendoza non ci ha fatto un figlio, con quell'imbecille!”.- Va bene.- acconsentì, invece, Kate dopo qualche istante di silenzio.- Vorrei portare i ragazzi, ma non so se sia il caso...

-No, oggi no. Finirebbero per spaventarsi.

-E Ryder è abbastanza grande e sveglio per capire anche quello che non gli diciamo.- concluse Kate amaramente.- Che bell'esempio per i miei figli!- sfiatò.

Dom non ritenne opportuno farle notare che Matthew era il padre solo di  _uno_ dei suoi figli. In fondo l'altro si era legato moltissimo a Ryder e Kate non aveva tutti i torti a pensare che non fosse un bell'esempio per il ragazzino. Inoltre, il padre musicista di Ryder non era un soggetto più meritevole... Forse Kate avrebbe fatto bene a cambiare genere.

-Va bene.- ripeté lei con voce stanca.- Il tempo di salire in auto e sono lì.

-Ti aspetto.

Dominic riattaccò la telefonata senza che nessuno dei due sentisse l'esigenza di salutare l'altro. In quel momento, per la verità, lui e Kate erano forse le persone più in sintonia riguardo quella storia e i propri sentimenti verso Matthew. Il batterista sapeva benissimo che lei, per quanto avesse accantonato l'idea di avere accanto l'altro come compagno, era ancora molto legata a Matt e per quanto riguardava lui...la sola possibilità che Matthew potesse morire quella notte lo aveva atterrito al punto da fargli chiedere _se fosse semplicemente possibile_ per lui andare avanti senza l'amico. 

-Dommie.- la voce carezzevole di Tom fu accompagnata da un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla, poi la mano dell'altro rimase lì, stringendolo familiarmente.- Devi dormire un po'.- ordinò perentorio. Dominic si stropicciò il viso e gli occhi, rendendosi conto come per magia di quanto vere fossero quelle parole.- Ho parlato con un'infermiera e mi ha detto che possono metterti a disposizione una stanza nel residence riservato ai parenti. Così non dovrai allontanarti troppo.

-Sì, ma...

-Ci sto io con la testa di cazzo, tranquillo.- lo prevenne Tom.- Ho già parlato con Jackie. Nessun problema per lei se oggi resto qui.

Dom si lasciò scappare un sorriso stanco: Efficiente come sempre...?- considerò scherzosamente.

-Almeno uno di noi quattro deve esserlo.- ritorse brusco il media manager.

  


Kate aveva un'aria trasandata e questo non era per niente da lei. 

Matt pensò di dirle che avrebbe dovuto riguardarsi un po' perché uscire di casa a quel modo, senza trucco, sciatta e con una tuta addosso, non faceva bene alla sua immagine.

Probabilmente ci avrebbe guadagnato un ceffone che avrebbe ricordato per l'eternità. Che lei volesse mangiarselo vivo, del resto, era evidente, nonostante si fosse sforzata di non dirgli nulla di scortese e se ne stesse adesso in silenzio, a testa bassa, pur di non dovergli ricambiare lo sguardo e cedere alla tentazione di rovesciargli addosso un mucchio di insulti.

-...scusa.

Kate lo guardò. Smettendo per un attimo di torturarsi ciò che restava della propria manicure. Una delle coperture in gel era saltata e un'altra era stata rosicchiata in punta; considerato lo stato del resto della mano, che datava quella stessa manicure a non più di due giorni prima, Matt immaginò fosse opera di quella notte.

-Mi dispiace.- insistette lui, quando lei continuò a rimanere in silenzio ed a guardarlo con un misto di odio, rancore e paura. Matthew pensò che non sapeva esattamente per cosa si dovesse scusare, quindi andò un po' a tentoni.- Non volevo mentirti...

Il viso di Kate letteralmente  _trasfigurò_ . Matthew si trovò a fronteggiare in un colpo una gorgone inferocita, i ricci disfatti che ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso scarmigliato, un tremore sottile ma evidente che scuoteva il corpo magro dell'attrice.

-Ti spiace di avermi mentito?- ripeté lei in un sibilo trattenuto.

No, ok. Non era stata una scelta felice di parole.

Tentò comunque di recuperare.

-Intendo dire che mi dispiace tu ti sia trovata in questa situazione.- si corresse Matt.- Ti avevo detto delle cose...- Era recalcitrante ad ammettere “ti avevo detto che non era vero che facessi uso di droga”.- e, invece, poi, ti trovi coinvolta in questa storia e...

-Matt.- lo interruppe lei bruscamente. Matthew si zittì.- Se pensi che me ne fotta qualsiasi cosa di trovarmi... “coinvolta”!- sputò fuori quella parola con disgusto palese.- in questa cosa, sei perfino più idiota di quello che sono arrivata a credere.

Lui la guardò interrogativo.

Kate si protese in avanti, le mani aggrappate ai braccioli della poltrona quasi avesse paura che, se li avesse lasciati, non sarebbe riuscita a controllarsi oltre e gli sarebbe saltata al collo per strangolarlo. L'espressione genuinamente perplessa di lui riusciva a mandarla su tutte le furie.

-Riesci solo per un... _istante_ a pensare a qualcuno che non sia tu? Riesci solo per un momento a pensare a quello che abbiamo passato io, Dominic, Tom o Chris...dall'altra parte del fottuto Oceano! stanotte?! E se fossi morto?- lo interrogò aspramente.- Cosa avremmo detto a tua madre e tuo fratello? Cosa avrei detto  _io_ a tuo figlio?!

Matt pensò seriamente a cosa loro avrebbero potuto dire, ma non gli venne in mente niente di intelligente da rispondere. E fu meglio così.

-Fammi un favore, Matt.- stava dicendo Kate intanto, ammansita anche se non per questo meno spaventosa. Si lasciò ricadere contro la spalliera della poltrona, fissandolo biecamente da sotto i capelli spettinati.- Vattene.

Lui spalancò lo sguardo, stupefatto.

Kate finse di non accorgersene.

-Disintossicati, se vuoi o  _devi_ farlo; non farlo, se ritieni che non sia necessario. Ma poi vattene. Non sopporto di averti attorno.

  


Matt aveva firmato per essere dimesso esattamente due giorni dopo il ricovero presso la clinica.

La Dott.ssa Mendoza gli sconsigliava di farlo, suggeriva un programma molto serio di disintossicazione ed era disponibile ad offrirgli tutta la consulenza e le spiegazioni del caso per convincerlo a sottoporvisi. Matthew le aveva risposto aspramente che _lui_ non era un drogato ed il fatto che avesse avuto voglia, una sera, di divertirsi un po' non faceva di lui un tossicodipendente. 

Dom, seduto al suo fianco nell'ufficio del medico, aveva sospirato pesantemente, ma si era ben guardato dall'intervenire nella discussione. Quando Matt aveva lasciato la clinica, il batterista si era premurato di ringraziare la Dottoressa anche per lui, visto che l'altro sembrava preoccupato solo di mettere quanta più strada possibile tra sé e quel dannato posto.

Non ne avevano parlato esplicitamente, ma Dominic aveva intuito che l'esito della discussione tra Kate e l'amico fosse stato molto meno che positivo. Lei non era più tornata ed a Ryder e Bing era stato permesso esclusivamente di sentire Matthew per telefono. 

Adesso, seduti nella macchina del biondo, Dom e Matt osservavano la strada in silenzio, mentre il primo guidava verso casa del secondo.

-Ho prenotato il volo per Londra.- informò Dominic all'improvviso, in tono volutamente neutro. Si voltò leggermente a controllare la reazione di Matthew, ma lui non cambiò neppure posizione nell'auto, seduto rigidamente al proprio posto e con un'espressione torva in viso. 

Dom si mordicchiò l'interno della guancia, valutando se fosse il caso di insistere.

-...ho preso un biglietto anche per te.- aggiunse alla fine.

Nulla.

-Non sei obbligato a venire, comunque,- ci tenne a precisare il batterista, sperando che il silenzio di Matt non fosse dettato dalla rabbia per la sua iniziativa.- ma ho pensato che allontanarci un po' dagli Stati Uniti e tornare a casa avrebbe fatto bene ad entrambi...

-Kate ha detto che non posso tenere i ragazzi, vero?- chiese Matt piattamente.

Dom sospirò, ruotando nuovamente lo sguardo sulla strada: No.

-Ok.

Dominic lo guardò. Matthew non disse altro.

-Verrai a Londra? E' questo che intendi?- chiese.

-Che diavolo dovrei restare a fare qui?

  


-Sei sicuro di poter gestire questa cosa da solo?

Dom rise e la sua risata suonò, alle orecchie di Chris, decisamente troppo nervosa perché la successiva risposta potesse essere considerata sincera: Ci sono alternative?

-Beh...- borbottò il bassista dall'altra parte della comunicazione.- Te l'ho detto, potrei venire lì e...

-No, guarda...!- sfiatò Dom tutto d'un colpo. S'interruppe, massaggiandosi la radice del naso con la mano libera dal telefono.- Chris, hai già abbastanza casini. Noi rientriamo a Londra nel giro di un paio di giorni e dopo vedrai che Matt sarà più gestibile. Senza Kate ed i bambini sempre davanti...senza sua madre che lo segue come un moccioso di due anni...

-Marilyn lo sa?!- registrò Chris allarmato.

-Non esattamente. Ma capirai bene che qualcosa dovevamo dirle visto che il figlio era sparito da un momento all'altro senza avvisare nessuno. E, poi, né io né Tom siamo mai stati in grado di mentire a quella donna!- ammise Dom scoraggiato, strappando una risata all'amico.- Comunque, sa solo che Matt è stato male ed è stato necessario che restasse ricoverato per un paio di giorni. Ovviamente, il resto lo ha capito da sé.

-Quindi sì, meglio portare Matt via per un po', prima che lei lo convinca dell'opportunità di drogarsi sul serio.- scherzò Chris.

Fu il turno di Dominic di ridacchiare, anche se si sentiva tutt'altro che sereno riguardo quell'argomento. Con Matt non avevano parlato affatto di...con Matt non avevano affrontato affatto il discorso “dipendenza”. 

Il punto era che sia lui sia Matthew credevano, semplicemente e sinceramente, a quanto il cantante aveva detto alla Dott.ssa Mendoza. Ok, ogni tanto gli piaceva lasciarsi andare un pochino...ma non era un'abitudine – _era stata una bruttissima abitudine in altri momenti della loro vita_ – e, quindi, non lo consideravano un problema.

Dom, in qualche maniera, si riteneva più responsabile di Matt per quello che era successo. Nell'ultimo periodo, prima che lui rompesse con Kate, il batterista si era lasciato andare un po' troppo ed anche dopo, quando, mollata l'attrice, i due erano tornati “culo e camicia” come ai bei tempi andati, temeva di aver fornito un pessimo esempio all'amico. Così aveva deciso di darsi una regolata. 

E sperava che Matthew, a Londra, trovasse un ambiente abbastanza accogliente e confortevole da prendere nuovamente esempio e, almeno per un po', rinunciare a certi aiutini.

-Comunque, prometti che, se avrai bisogno, mi chiamerai immediatamente.- pretese Chris nel mezzo di quei pensieri.

Dom valutò la richiesta, sorridendo al pensiero di quanto potessero essere ancora legati loro quattro, nonostante tutto quello che era passato sotto i ponti.

-Chris, credi davvero che rinuncerei al tuo aiuto?- gli ritorse contro, divertito.- Sei l'unico al mondo che riesca a far entrare un po' di sale in zucca a quello sconsiderato.

-Questo non è del tutto vero...- mormorò il bassista. Ma il suo tono era decisamente inorgoglito.- Sicuramente faccio a Matt più paura di quanta gliene fai tu, quando lo minaccio.

Dominic chiuse quella telefonata decisamente più quieto di quando l'aveva iniziata.

Gettò il cellulare sul divano e si voltò, mani ai fianchi, a considerare la piccola distesa disordinata di bagagli lasciata in giro dal proprio cantante.

Ovviamente Matthew non c'era. Aveva ben pensato, dopo aver rovesciato quasi tutto il contenuto di armadi e cassettiere sul pavimento, di dileguarsi annunciando che andava a fare la spesa “perché in casa c'erano solo frutta e verdura e lui voleva assolutamente delle schifezze, dopo aver tollerato sua madre per mezza mattinata”. Dom aveva preferito lasciarlo andare da solo: temeva che l'altro si innervosisse e finisse per allontanarsi come al solito se avesse sentito di avere troppo il fiato sul collo da parte sua oltre che dei familiari. 

Adesso sperava solo che Matt non si aspettasse che fosse _lui_ a sistemare quel casino, mentre era fuori!

Quando suonarono alla porta d'ingresso, stava ancora cercando di capire cosa esattamente dovesse fare per velocizzare l'operazione di preparazione dei bagagli. Abbandonò il campo di battaglia, scoraggiato, e si diresse all'ingresso. Oltre il battente a vetri riconobbe, ancora prima di aprire, la capigliatura bionda e la figurina esile che lo attendevano.

-Elle.- sfiatò in un saluto incerto, spalancando la porta per far entrare la ragazza.

Lei si precipitò dentro come una furia, sfoggiando un'espressione atterrita che gli fece tenerezza.

-Dov'è Matt?!- ansimò, torcendosi le mani.

-...fuori.- rispose Dom in modo vago.- Stai bene, Elle?

-Io sì!- strillò lei, isterica.- Ma _lui_ come sta?!

Dominic capì che lei era lì solo per assicurarsi che l'altro stesse bene e provò un moto di tenerezza autentica davanti alla paura che lei mostrava.

-E' tutto a posto.- la rassicurò dolcemente, anche se in modo un po' sbrigativo. Non aveva molta voglia di scendere in particolari con una donna che Matt aveva chiaramente fatto intendere di non volere più nella propria vita.- Dai, vieni di là.- offrì comunque, pensando che, in ogni caso, lei si meritasse almeno di vederlo in cambio della preoccupazione che stava dimostrando.- Ti siedi un attimo, ti calmi e aspettiamo Matthew assieme.

-Grazie, Dom.- mormorò Elle, afflosciandosi come una bambola di pezza sotto i suoi occhi.

In cucina, lei si abbandonò su uno degli sgabelli che circondavano l'isola centrale. Lui le riempì un bicchiere d'acqua, posandolo sul piano di fronte a lei, e poi le offrì del tè freddo che Elle non accettò. Odiava il tè, considerò Dominic mentre si serviva, era stato sciocco a chiederglielo.

-Te lo ha detto Kate?- le domandò dopo qualche minuto di imbarazzato silenzio.

Elle non lo guardava, fissando il piano di granito come se dovesse leggerci dentro chissà quale verità ultraterrena. Dom sorseggiava dalla tazza, cercando di capire se ci fosse un modo meno imbarazzante di condurre quell'incontro e, soprattutto, cercando di immaginare come avrebbe reagito Matt quando fosse tornato e l'avesse trovata lì. In quel momento, il cantante era...abbastanza instabile.

-Sì.- sussurrò lei stancamente.- All'inizio non voleva, ma poi le è scappato quando ho detto che volevo venire a parlargli. Lei dice che dovrei lasciar perdere... ma, anche, che spera che io non lo faccia.

Era una considerazione strana da parte di Kate.

Dom era stato sincero nel dire a Matt che lei era gelosa di Elle. Certo, non si stupiva troppo che l'amico non se ne fosse accorto, Kate era stata attenta ad assumere un atteggiamento volutamente distaccato ed indifferente verso di lui come verso la sua nuova fiamma, quando Matthew l'aveva presentata al mondo. Tuttavia, le battutine e le frecciatine che l'attrice aveva riservato alla nuova arrivata erano indicative di quanto quell'indifferenza fosse costruita ad arte.

Dominic pensava che Kate fosse molto più saggia, matura e responsabile di quanto fosse disposta a mostrare agli altri. Pensava che lei fosse fin troppo consapevole che la storia con Matt non sarebbe mai potuta durare e che lo fosse da molto prima del momento in cui Matt stesso si era arreso a quell'idea. Pensava, anche, che Kate fosse riuscita a capire di Matthew molto più di quanto Matthew stesso avrebbe mai capito di sé in una vita! E magari...riteneva Elle il male minore per l'altro, al momento. Ma che lei non potesse essere una compagna di vita ne erano stati tutti più o meno certi fin dall'inizio.

Sperava solo che anche Elle potesse capirlo e farsene una ragione.

Davanti all'attuale silenzio del batterista, la ragazza sollevò su di lui uno sguardo speranzoso, forse in attesa di un altro saggio consiglio. Peccato che lui non ne avesse da offrire.

-Matt sta bene.- si limitò a ribadire Dom, cambiando volutamente discorso ed evitando i suoi occhi.- Ogni tanto gli piace farci uscire tutti di testa!- scherzò con una punta di amarezza ed una in più di sincerità.

Elle non rise.

Dominic si grattò la testa, perplesso. Non sapeva davvero come gestire quella cosa.

-Lizzie...- iniziò quindi- noi stiamo andando via per un po'... Io credo che sarebbe meglio se tu lasciassi in pace Matthew in questo periodo. Magari, gli lasci un attimo per pensarci e, poi, vi risentite e...

-Voglio solo essere sicura che stia bene.- lo interruppe lei, con molta serietà.- Te lo giuro, Dom, non intendo imporgli la mia presenza, ma non chiedermi di andarmene prima di avergli parlato.

Dom sbuffò un sospiro pieno e profondo. Quella preghiera accorata lo stava davvero mettendo a disagio perché non era affatto in grado di prevedere la reazione di Matt ed aveva paura che lui sarebbe stato sgradevole come non mai nel trovarla lì.

E lei non se lo meritava.

-Elle, vai via.- disse brusco.- Vattene, ascoltami. Non ti piacerà _questo_ Matt.- ammise.

Lei sorrise amaramente: Perché? Quando ami una persona, lo fai per porzioni? “Questo Matt” no e “l'Altro Matt” sì?

Era ragionevole...

-Tu non lo conosci.- insistette Dom, scuotendo la testa.- Sa essere davvero orribile, quando vuole.

-Meglio. Magari scopro che davvero non mi piace.- ritorse lei pianamente.

E Dom non ebbe il tempo di dirle altro. La voce di Matt risuonò all'ingresso, annunciando il suo arrivo, e poi i passi veloci del cantante lo portarono rapidamente in cucina. 

Dominic considerò che sembrava allegro, quando lo vide apparire sulla soglia della stanza con la busta della spesa tra le braccia. Peccato che quell'allegria gli si congelò sul viso non appena vide e riconobbe la ragazza.

-Che diavolo ci fai _tu_ qui?!- la aggredì con più stupore che fastidio. Avanzò nella stanza, nel silenzio sorridente di Elle, ed abbandonò la busta sul piano accanto al bicchiere d'acqua che Dom le aveva offerto. Mano sul fianco, Matt affrontò la ragazza a distanza ravvicinata.- Chi ti ha fatto entrare?- chiese stupidamente.

_-Io_ l'ho fatta entrare.- intervenne Dom, sperando che ricordare al cantante la propria presenza bastasse ad indurlo a comportarsi in modo appena più civile.

Ma era una battaglia persa.

-Credevo di essere stato chiaro nel dirti che ti volevo fuori da casa mia.- continuò lui senza fare nemmeno caso alle parole del batterista.

-Ero preoccupata per te.- ribatté Elle, affrontando coraggiosamente la rabbia crescente dell'altro.

-Non farmi ridere, Lindsay! L'unica cosa che ti preoccupa è che io ti abbia scaricata e possa trovarne un'altra per sostituirti.

-...sei crudele.

-Certo! E tu sei sincera quando vai a raccontare alla madre di mio figlio che “ _mi ami_ ”!- la derise Matt.- Fammi il piacere! Ami solo i soldi e le foto dei paparazzi! Credi che io sia stupido e non me renda conto?!

Elle scattò in piedi, sconvolta: Certo che no! E non è vero!- esclamò ferita e sull'orlo delle lacrime. La tensione doveva alla fine averle logorato del tutto i nervi.

-Oh, davvero? Eppure anche il tuo ex sembrava così convinto che tu fossi solo una delle tante troiette che girano nello showbiz.- considerò Matthew con pacata crudeltà.- Ci siamo sbagliati in due o...in quanti?

-MATT!

Il ringhio arrabbiato di Dom si perse nel suono dello schiaffo che lei gli tirò. 

Matt la fissò allibito. 

Elle ricacciò indietro le lacrime, si erse in tutta la propria altezza e gli rivolse uno sguardo furente ed addolorato allo stesso tempo.

-Sai...anche Kate me ne ha detta qualcuna su di te.- lo informò a mezza voce.- Tipo, che sei un grandissimo bastardo e che facevo bene a starti lontana, perché meriti di restare solo come un cane.


	5. IV-Inferno

IV Inferno

  


_I think I'm drowning asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell that you've created_

  


-Sei sicuro che non ti dia fastidio che io resti da te?

La domanda che Dom gli stava facendo era puramente retorica. Ne erano consapevoli entrambi: Matt sapeva perfettamente che l'altro non lo avrebbe lasciato nemmeno se ne fosse andato della sua vita e Dominic sapeva che Matthew non aveva davvero voglia di ritrovarsi completamente abbandonato a sé stesso in un momento in cui si sentiva molto instabile sulle proprie gambe. La circostanza che Matt, nonostante tutta l'insofferenza ed il fastidio dell'essere controllato a vista, si fosse limitato ad un misurato borbottio di protesta, quando, nei giorni scorsi, si erano trovati a “pestarsi i piedi” nella villa californiana del cantante, era la prova che non si sentiva sicuro a rimanere da solo. Ed anche se Dom faticava a capire _cosa_ esattamente lo spaventasse tanto, sapeva ancora riconoscere i segnali di una brutta crisi in atto. Per cui, la sua domanda era retorica e la risposta di Matthew completamente scontata.

-Figurati. Sarà come tornare adolescenti!- ci scherzò su.

Erano arrivati a Londra quel mattino prestissimo. Risentivano entrambi del jet lag e, per contrastarlo, si erano premurati di mollare le valigie a casa del cantante e scendere così come si trovavano al supermarket più vicino a rifornirsi di cibo iper-calorico con cui rimpinzarsi per le prossime ore. Adesso stavano sistemando una spesa che corrispondeva esattamente alle parole di Matt: patatine, dolcetti, biscotti, cioccolato... In mezzo a quel marasma, come naufraghi, emergevano ogni tanto “cibi veri”: un paio di bistecche, le uova, del latte, dell'insalata.

Dom considerò che sarebbe stato molto meglio prevedere di uscire a cena fuori quella sera.

La casa aveva due camere da letto; Dominic sistemò i propri vestiti in quella degli ospiti – che Matt non aveva praticamente mai usato da quando aveva comprato l'appartamento, dopo aver venduto la villetta che occupavano lui e Kate – ascoltando distrattamente l'amico canticchiare e arrabattarsi nella stanza padronale, proprio di fronte alla sua. Sembrava relativamente di buon umore, se si faceva eccezione per il fatto che cavargli più di tre parole di bocca stava diventando immensamente difficile. Soprattutto dopo l'incursione di Elle a ridosso della partenza. Matt aveva commentato l'episodio con una spallucciata quando la ragazza era uscita impettita e furiosa da casa sua e Dom aveva preferito non insistere sull'argomento.

Il batterista uscì dalla propria stanza e si fermò sulla soglia di quella dell'altro, appoggiandosi allo stipite a braccia incrociate ed osservando Matt “mettere a posto” le proprie cose. Il che equivaleva a gettarle alla rinfusa dentro i cassetti e nell'armadio. Si ripromise di chiedergli se avesse già contattato un'impresa di pulizie per tenere in ordine l'appartamento.

-Pensavo,- esordì all'improvviso- che magari potremmo affittare un piccolo studio e vedere se ci viene qualche idea.- suggerì con casualità.

Matt si fermò e lo guardò. La sua espressione era indecifrabile, Dom non seppe stabilire se fosse perplesso, come se avesse suggerito qualcosa di improbabile, o se ci stesse pensando seriamente. Alla fine lo vide stringersi nelle spalle e non rispondere assolutamente nulla, ricominciando a schiacciare in un cassetto un mucchio di magliette spiegazzate.

-Io non ti presto la mia roba, se maltratti le tue cose fino a renderle inservibili.- lo redarguì scherzosamente.

Matt gli scoccò un'occhiata divertita e poco convinta. Sapevano entrambi che non avrebbe certo chiesto per prendere in prestito i vestiti dell'altro.

-Allora?- insistette Dom tranquillamente.- Cerco qualche studio disperso e sconosciuto nel cuore di Londra?

-Questa casa ha una stanza della musica.- osservò Matt pacatamente.

-Grande come il bagno di casa mia. Credo che sarebbe più utile tu la attrezzassi come camera per Bingham.

-Non penso servirà.

Il tono del cantante era rimasto neutro, ma quello era un tasto tutt'altro che facile da battere e Dom lo sapeva.

-Forse non ora che è così piccolo, Matt, ma non puoi davvero pensare di tenerlo in albergo ogni volta che verrà a trovarti.

Matthew chiuse a fatica il cassetto e si voltò verso di lui: Non ti piace casa mia?- chiese a bruciapelo e con serietà eccessiva, evitando volutamente la parte più spinosa del discorso.

-Dico solo che è piccola. Perché hai preso un appartamento e, per giunta, così piccolo?!

-Boh. Credevo che sarebbe stato sufficiente.- ammise Matt semplicemente.

-Scoprirai presto che è piccola.- ribadì Dom con ostinazione.- Vedrai quando cominceremo a starci sulle scatole a vicenda. E a litigare per la TV!

Matt rise: Mi limiterò a buttarti fuori.- lo avvisò.

-Mettere alla porta il tuo migliore amico solo perché sei troppo taccagno per comprare una casa di dimensioni adeguate...!

Un'ora più tardi, seduti sul tappeto in soggiorno dopo aver spostato il tavolino da tè davanti al divano, Dom e Matt smezzavano tranquillamente il terzo pacchetto di patatine e guardavano un cartone animato della Disney, che sembrava “Cars” ma non era “Cars”.

-Comunque...non ho idee per cui valga la pena di affittare uno studio.- mormorò Matt dal nulla, senza guardarlo.

Dom, invece, si voltò verso di lui. Matthew finì le briciole nel pacchetto rovesciandole direttamente nella bocca spalancata, poi lo accartocciò e buttò per terra.

“Ricordarsi della ditta di pulizie”, annoverò la mente di Dominic in sottofondo.

-Non ti ho mica detto che dobbiamo prenderlo per scrivere il nuovo album.- spiegò Dom- Avevo in mente, più che altro, un posto dove fare semplicemente musica a tempo perso. E poi, tanto meglio se ne viene fuori qualcosa, ma non abbiamo nessun obbligo da rispettare, quindi...

Matt recuperò il telecomando per iniziare a fare zapping a caso tra i canali, ma Dom adesso sapeva che stava considerando seriamente la cosa.

-Un posto sperduto e sconosciuto ai più?- sorrise, voltandosi improvvisamente verso di lui.

C'era qualcosa di genuinamente entusiasta nel suo sguardo e nel suo sorriso e Dominic ne fu felice, perché era un po' che non vedeva in Matt quell'eccitazione nel parlare di musica.

-Completamente sconosciuto.- promise solennemente, portandosi anche una mano al petto per enfatizzare il concetto.

-E non lo diremo a nessuno.

-Sarà il nostro segreto.

-...ok.

Dom sorrise a sua volta. Sembrava una cosa da poco, ma era certo che fosse una grandissima vittoria.

***

Era un po' che non usciva a Londra da solo.

Le ultime volte che era tornato dagli Stati Uniti, aveva trascorso la gran parte del tempo chiuso in casa o a Teignmouth. Oppure era scappato via più veloce possibile, trascinandosi dietro la propria bellissima fidanzata, per cercare rifugio in qualche posto esotico in cui trascorrere del sano tempo di qualità come coppia.

O così gli piaceva chiamarlo, certo.

La verità era che qualsiasi cosa gli andava bene, in quei momenti, per non doversi confrontare con _gli altri_. Stava trovando sempre più difficoltà nel reggere una conversazione, anche banale, con chiunque. Perfino con gli amici di sempre. 

Si stava gioiosamente trasformando in un misantropo doc.

Gli unici posti in cui si sentiva a suo agio, erano festini in cui a farla da padrone erano alcol e droga. Ma non perché gli piacesse particolarmente sballarsi, no. Non lo faceva nemmeno così spesso come pensava la sua ex. Il punto era che a quelle feste erano tutti troppo fatti per parlare o, se lo facevano, erano comunque troppo fatti per capire il senso di quello che stavano dicendo. 

Ecco. Lì si sentiva a proprio agio. Tanto l'indomani mattina tutti – ma proprio tutti – si sarebbero dimenticati qualsiasi cosa fosse successo a quelle feste. E se pure qualcuno se ne fosse ricordato, si sarebbe guardato bene dal raccontarlo in giro.

Erano posti in cui non sentirsi giudicati, insomma.

Però, erano comunque posti dove la gente sapeva esattamente chi lui fosse. Non poteva semplicemente presentarsi ad una festa e mescolarsi con la folla; cinque minuti dopo essere arrivato, qualcuno aveva già messo in giro la voce che “Matt Bellamy dei Muse” era dei loro. Non Matt Bellamy, ma “Matt Bellamy dei Muse”, perché aveva smesso da un pezzo di potersi fregiare solo di un nome ed un cognome come era concesso ai più. A lui toccavano un nome, un cognome ed un retaggio. Come un cavaliere medievale. 

Che, poi, era un altro dei motivi per cui evitava di uscire a Londra da solo. 

I locali dove finiva per andare, perché erano quelli familiari, erano frequentati sistematicamente da gente dello spettacolo e lui si ritrovava, _sistematicamente_ , a guardare in faccia qualche collega che veniva a sedersi al suo tavolo e pretendeva di intrattenere una piacevole chiacchierata con lui davanti ad una birra. 

E qui torniamo all'inizio. E specificatamente al fatto che, invece, quella sera era riuscito, non si sa come, a strappare a Dom l'indirizzo di un posto che era decisamente fuori dal solito giro – _e a vederlo, Matt non era affatto stupito che fosse fuori dal giro “solito” di chiunque! -_ e, poi, miracolosamente era riuscito anche a combinare l'appuntamento galante con una spogliarellista del suo migliore amico con la propria fuga da casa.

Quindi, era fuori, in giro per Londra, completamente solo.

Una tizia, vestita con un body di pelle nera e un paio di calze a rete che avevano visto giorni migliori, venne a portargli la sua ordinazione. Non lo degnò di uno sguardo, ma Matthew non era particolarmente stupito considerato che non sembrava affatto il cliente medio di quel posto. Anzi. A dirla tutta, l'atteggiamento giusto una volta entrato sarebbe stato sentirsi completamente fuori posto e fuggire rapidamente tornando sui propri passi. 

Ma la verità era che essere fuori luogo non lo stava disturbando come avrebbe dovuto. Non lo stava disturbando affatto.

Recuperò dal tavolo la birra che gli era stata servita e si rilassò contro lo schienale imbottito della poltrona che occupava, girando attorno uno sguardo per cogliere l'improbabile insieme del locale.

Buio. Talmente buio che faceva fatica a leggere l'etichetta della bottiglia che aveva in mano. Ogni tanto qualche lampada o faretto vomitava una luce rossastra, adatta ad un bordello di qualità scadente. Peraltro, anche l'arredamento era un improbabile connubio di pezzi kistch – come l'enorme poltrona dorata che lo ospitava – e mobilio e suppellettili che sarebbero stati bene in un film porno sadomaso...tipo l'ammasso di catene e collari di cuoio che penzolava da un pretenzioso quanto inutile lampadario a bracci. Ovviamente, il personale non poteva che essere a tema e così, oltre alle graziose cameriere in body ricoperto di borchie e calze strappate, una schiera di giovani e atletici maschietti girava seminuda, vestita solo di pantaloni di pelle aderente e cappellino rubato ad un video hard degli anni '90.

...quando fosse tornato a casa, lui e Dom avrebbero dovuto fare due chiacchiere.

La clientela, in ogni caso e fatta eccezione per lui ed il suo completo blu, si adeguava all'ambiente, sfoggiando mise che risultavano appena più accettabili solo in quanto dovevano consentirgli di uscire in strada e chiamare un taxi che li riportasse a casa. Era, comunque, un'orgia di cuoio e pellami, corsetteria varia, borchie di ogni foggia e colore e accessori che fuori da una camera da letto sarebbero risultati discutibili. 

...in alcuni casi, anche all'interno. 

Finì la birra. E si trovò a valutare l'opzione di alzarsi ed uscire da lì, per dimenticarsi di esserci mai stato. 

Era così depresso che avrebbe accettato qualsiasi altra opzione, compresi la televisione, il divano ed un noioso programma di politica trasmesso in seconda serata! Non si aspettava che la sua prima uscita senza mamma chioccia dovesse trasformarsi nella più inutile di quel soggiorno londinese.

Non è che avesse un programma preciso quando era uscito di casa (dopo aver rassicurato migliaia di volte Dom che non lo avrebbe fatto e sarebbe andato a dormire subito dopo aver finito di vedere Xfactor), semplicemente non aveva pensato che tutto potesse risolversi in una banalissima birra seduto in uno squallido locale per manager annoiati, scambisti e depravati di ogni genere.

Quindi stava seriamente considerando l'opzione di ritirarsi per affrontare il resto della serata con Trump, Putin, Theresa May o chiunque altro fosse stato lì pronto ad attenderlo a casa.

Ma non lo fece.

E sulle prime non fu nemmeno troppo consapevole della ragione per cui se ne restava seduto sul suo trono di velluto liso, fissando con insistenza il tavolo di fronte a sé, dall'altra parte della sala.

Poi, pian piano, il suo cervello focalizzò l'attenzione su un particolare e glielo suggerì: qualcuno, a quel tavolo, gli era familiare. Quando realizzò questo, scoprì anche di essere parecchio curioso di sapere chi dei suoi conoscenti – _a parte il suo batterista con cui avrebbe fatto un discorsetto domattina_ – poteva essere interessato a frequentare un posto del genere. Per cui, si concentrò. 

La persona in questione era molto lontana, parecchio in ombra e decisamente poco presente nella sua schiera di ricordi. Quindi non era una persona che conoscesse bene.

Aguzzò la vista, sporgendosi in avanti sul tavolo e scansando la bottiglia vuota di birra da parte. 

Non era neanche del tutto sicuro se si trattasse di un uomo o una donna. Dalla corporatura avrebbe detto un uomo, ma i suoi movimenti, quel modo di fumare, di ridere buttando indietro la testa, di accavallare le gambe sotto il piano del tavolo...era tutto talmente femminile! 

E sensuale. 

Lui o _lei_ stava spudoratamente flirtando con l'altra persona al tavolo. Matt si girò a guardare chi fosse, sperando in qualche indizio in più per ricondurre ad un nome la presenza familiare, ma no, si trattava di un anonimo giovanotto che non arrivava ai trenta e sembrava totalmente impegnato nel cercare di fare colpo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che poteva anche risparmiarsi di fare la ruota a quel modo: palesemente, il suo o la sua partner aveva già deciso di scoparselo, non era per niente impressionato e stava solo rispettando le regole del copione prima di alzarsi, afferrarlo per l'inutile collare di cuoio che portava al collo e portarselo in una camera da letto qualsiasi. O magari, anche solo nel vicolo di fianco al locale.

Matthew perse interesse. Non era decisamente in grado di capire chi _diavolo_ fosse la persona seduta a quel dannato tavolo e non aveva nessuna intenzione di alzarsi ed andare lì per scoprirlo.

Magari era arrivato davvero il momento di raggiungere Theresa, prima che si arrabbiasse con lui.

Sennonché, la sorte decise diversamente. Mentre tirava fuori il portafoglio per lasciare sul tavolo i soldi della consumazione, i due tizi di fronte a lui si alzarono e, nello spostarsi, sfilarono nel cono di luce che uno dei faretti proiettava poco più in là.

Fu una specie di folgorazione, perché Matt era certo che, fossero passati anche trecento anni, quegli occhi grigi, quella bocca carnosa e quei modi da puttana sarebbero rimasti sempre identici a sé stessi ed assolutamente inconfondibili. Perfino ora che l'altro si guardava dallo sfoggiarli troppo spesso sul palco.

-...Brian Molko!- sfiatò con l'entusiasmo di un bambino che, da casa, abbia indovinato la domanda finale di un quiz a premi.

L'istante in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati casualmente attraverso il locale e la confusione, Matthew si era ritrovato ad avere paura che anche l'altro lo riconoscesse. Era un po' stupida come reazione: temere che un tuo collega, che conosci a stento e con cui non è mai corso buon sangue, possa giudicarti per i posti che frequenti, quando sono gli stessi in cui tu lo becchi a flirtare con un ragazzino vestito di pelle e borchie...beh, ha del surreale. Ma la realtà era che Molko non aveva nessun interesse a riconoscerlo. Anzi, non sembrava avere interessi diversi da quello che gli arrancava dietro come un cagnetto in calore. 

Matt li vide raggiungere uno dei buttafuori che, a differenza dei colleghi, non presidiava l'unica uscita ma una porta interna, chiusa, nascosta in un angolo. Molko disse qualcosa al tizio in un orecchio e quello aprì la porta e lo fece passare insieme con il suo accompagnatore, poi richiuse la porta dietro di loro.

Fine dello show.

Matthew si sentì appena appena deluso. Gli restava sempre Theresa, ma non aveva degli occhi ed un culo così belli!

Rise di quel pensiero mentre si alzava dal trono sgangherato. Infilò le banconote della consumazione nello scollo della cameriera che gli passava di fianco in quel momento e uscì fischiettando allegramente.

Alla fine, era stato meno noioso di quello che pensasse.

***

-Come diavolo hai trovato questo posto?

-E' di un'amica.

-...

Dom lo guardò. Matt gli ricambiò lo sguardo ed aspettò ulteriori informazioni. 

Il batterista sospirò.

-Una mia amica ha aperto questo studio di registrazione ormai...cinque anni fa. Così ho pensato a lei quando hai detto che poteva andar bene fare un po' di musica.

-Un'amica che conosco?

-...non esattamente. Matt, cos'è che ti sta disturbando?- lo interrogò subito dopo.

L'altro fece spallucce e riprese l'attività interrotta solo mezzo minuto prima, ovvero ispezionare puntigliosamente ogni angolo del microscopico studio di registrazione e dell'annessa, altrettanto microscopica, saletta regia/relax. 

-In realtà, è un posto fighissimo.- si decise ad ammettere, tornando verso il centro della sala regia.

Dom lanciò le chiavi dello studio sull'unica scrivania presente nella stanza e gli rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto.

-Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto!

-Mi chiedevo perché diavolo tu non me lo avessi fatto vedere prima.

-Perché non ha neanche un decimo dei giocattoli costosi con cui sei abituato a trastullarti.- ridacchiò il batterista.- Qui è tutto old school. Sano, vecchio rock 'n'roll strumentale.

Matt annuì. Un raccoglitore pieno di vinili aveva appena attirato la sua attenzione molto più delle parole di Dom e lui ci si diresse rapidamente già mentre gli rispondeva.

-Potrebbe funzionare.

-Non devi sentirti sotto pressione.- buttò lì Dominic, cercando di suonare il più casuale possibile.

Ovviamente Matt non diede sentore di aver recepito una sillaba, impegnato a sfogliare le copertine ingiallite di dischi più vecchi di lui.

-Cazzo.- sbuffò- Alcuni di questi non sono riuscito a trovarli nemmeno io!

-Non sperare di portarteli a casa. La proprietaria potrebbe castrarmi.

Matt alzò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui: Ah, ma quindi te la sei fatta.- dedusse senza nessun legame reale con le parole dell'altro.

Dom rise.

\- Proprio no!

Matthew lasciò perdere i vinili e la storia della _storia_ tra Dom e la tizia misteriosa. In un angolo, una collezione di chitarre vintage prese il posto in cima alla sua lista dei desideri personali.

-No, sul serio!- sbottò con l'allegria di un bambino, dopo essersi accucciato a contemplare da vicino una Fender degli anni '70.- E' tipo... il paradiso!- saltò su, voltandosi entusiasta verso Dominic.- Ma posso usarla?- chiese subito dopo, additando la chitarra.

-Certo che puoi.

Matt e Dom si volsero praticamente all'unisono ad accogliere la nuova arrivata. 

La proprietaria dello studio di registrazione era una donna magra come un ragazzino, alta, bruna con capelli cortissimi; presumibilmente di un'età compresa tra i trentacinque e i quaranta, senza che fosse possibile essere più precisi al riguardo. Il suo viso aveva tratti duri e taglienti, addolciti da un paio di profondi occhi scuri con ciglia lunghissime; bocca sottile, sorriso beffardo, qualche ruga sparsa attorno agli occhi truccati pesantemente...vestiva pantaloni di pelle nera ed una maglietta bianca, larghissima, che le scendeva su una spalla ossuta e che proclamava a gran voce il suo amore sviscerato per il rock con una stampa vivace in stile comics ed una frase ad effetto che sarebbe stata bene nell'incarto di un cioccolatino o su un'agenda da adolescente. Affascinante, ma non bellissima. Almeno, non nel senso comune del termine.

-Matt, Aris.- presentò Dominic indicando la ragazza.- Ary, Matthew.

Lei entrò nella stanza ma non andò a stringergli la mano. Gli sorrise da lontano e si piazzò contro la scrivania, squadrandolo in un modo che diede a Matt un vago senso di disagio.

-Finalmente ci incontriamo!- esclamò affabilmente. C'era qualcosa in lei che la rendeva più dura e distante di quanto le sue parole o il suo tono suggerissero.

-Beh...felice di conoscerti. Aris.- ricambiò sbrigativamente Matthew, per nulla sincero, intascando le mani e ponendosi istintivamente sulla difensiva.

Lei se ne accorse. Matt lo capì dall'aria beffarda che la sua espressione assunse. Aris tornò a concentrarsi su Dominic.

-Ti ringrazio ancora, Ary.- le disse lui cordialmente.- Questo posto è anche meglio di come ce lo aspettassimo!- ammise.

-Figurati. Mi fa piacere esservi d'aiuto. Mi piace quello che fate.- aggiunse facendo spallucce. Guardò Matt e si corresse ironicamente- Cioè...generalmente mi piace.

Matthew incassò male, ma Dom rise e lui non poté tirare fuori la rispostaccia che aveva già sulla punta della lingua.

-Comunque, tornando alla tua domanda, Matt- proseguì colloquiale la ragazza, appropriandosi agilmente del diminuitivo che lui non le aveva mai concesso di usare. Matthew si ritrovò a cercare di capire se desiderava di più strangolarla o scoparsela. - Potete usare qualsiasi cosa, qui dentro. Fate come se fosse casa vostra. Dom lo sa, non sono una collezionista, penso che questa roba esista per fare buona musica.

-Sei una musicista anche tu?

-Non più. Avevo una mia band, ma ho deciso di saltare dall'altra parte della barricata ed ora mi occupo solo di produzione.

-Oh.

Aris si tirò nuovamente in piedi.

-Ok. Io devo andare o troverò Linda sul piede di guerra. - annunciò sbrigativa - Dom, hai le chiavi...gestitevi come meglio ritenete. Ci sentiamo se avete bisogno di qualcosa. - I passi cadenzati degli stivali borchiati la riportarono in fretta alla soglia.- Buona serata, ragazzi.- salutò senza fermarsi.

Quando fu sparita oltre la porta, Matt si voltò a guardare Dominic.

-...Linda.

-La sua ragazza.

-...ah.

Dom lo fissò. Poi sgranò gli occhi.

-...non posso crederci!

-Beh, dai, è una gran figa!- esclamò Matt indicando la porta come se ciò fosse esaustivo.

-Matt, piantala. Non puoi correre dietro ad ogni paio di cosce che vedi in giro.

-...senti, detto da te suona incredibilmente strano e fuori luogo.

-Io ogni tanto prendo fiato!- sbuffò Dominic.

Matthew rise.

-Comunque...come l'hai conosciuta?! E no, io non l'ho mai vista.

-Ti sbagli. Era un'amica di Tanya, tu l'hai vista ad un after-show, tipo...dieci o anche undici anni fa e la conosco perché ci ho provato con lei mentre lei ci provava con Tom.

-...ma non era lesbica?

-All'epoca era di vedute più larghe.- rispose Dom, muovendosi per raggiungere la sala prove alle proprie spalle.

Matt gli andò dietro osservando ironicamente:

-Fammi meno la predica, ci hai provato pure tu!

***

Il suo trono di velluto lo aspettava.

Matt si sedette, si sistemò al meglio contro lo schienale imbottito, ordinò la stessa birra della prima volta e girò lo sguardo attorno.

Non aveva mai iniziato _quel discorsetto_ con Dom, perché non voleva che sapesse che lui era stato lì e non voleva che gli impedisse di tornarci. La sua curiosità e la voglia di metterlo in imbarazzo potevano aspettare a favore di altre stranezze che gli interessava approfondire...

In realtà, non credeva davvero di rivederlo. 

Era quasi certo, data la sua fama, che Molko avesse una lunga lista di discutibili locali come quello a cui attingere, quando ne avesse avuto bisogno. Per cui, non c'era nemmeno un motivo che potesse fargli pensare di ritrovarlo lì. 

A differenza di tre giorni prima, non sedeva al tavolo dall'altro lato della sala, ma al bancone. A poco più di tre metri da lui. Fumava una sigaretta sottile con quel suo modo tutto particolare di farlo. Indossava una camicia morbida, dalle maniche ampie e i polsini stretti, con un taglio da donna; un gilet di pelle blu scuro, su cui intravedeva degli intagli a contrasto, e jeans chiari. Un abbigliamento che, come il suo, stonava con l'ambiente e la clientela che lo frequentava, ma che gli stava decisamente bene. Aveva davanti a sé un drink di cui non sembrava aver toccato nemmeno una goccia. Era solo.

Evidentemente, per quella sera non aveva ancora trovato la propria preda.

Matt s'immaginò alzarsi, raggiungerlo al banco ed offrirgli il prossimo giro. Non sapeva bene che reazione avrebbe avuto, ma era curioso di vederla. In fondo, era tornato solo per lui, per quel pruriginoso interesse che gli aveva suscitato il trovarlo lì la prima volta.

Prima che potesse decidersi, però, una ragazza si avvicinò a Brian, si arrampicò agilmente sullo sgabello di fianco all'uomo e gli coprì completamente la visuale. L'ultima cosa che Matt vide, prima che il viso dell'altro scomparisse dietro capelli ricci e scuri, fu Brian che lasciava cadere nel proprio bicchiere il mozzicone, spento sul bancone, della sigaretta, il sorriso felino che lui rivolse alla donna e quegli occhi verdissimi, brillanti, che splendevano di una malizia quasi feroce. 


	6. V - Inferno

V-Inferno

  


_You're something beautiful, a contradiction_

_I wanna play the game, I want the friction_

  


-Matt...sei sicuro di sentirtela ad andare da solo?

Avrebbe dovuto rispondere “no”. 

Perché quella era esattamente il genere di situazione in cui non voleva trovarsi. Né da solo né in compagnia. Quindi, avere almeno Dom con sé, a fargli da spalla e, magari, a trovare anche il lato comico che lui proprio non riusciva a vedere, lo avrebbe aiutato almeno un po'. 

Invece era stato bravo, maturo e responsabile ed aveva risposto “sì”.

Risultato? Si trovava completamente abbandonato a se stesso a gestire un mezzo attacco di panico causatogli da una massa di persone, di cui faticava a ricordare i nomi dopo che una graziosa signorina, affiancatagli dall'organizzazione al suo arrivo, aveva ben pensato di portarlo in giro come un bassotto al guinzaglio, presentandolo a quasi un centinaio di azzimati signori accompagnati da ragazze che avevano meno della metà dei loro considerevoli anni. 

Gli era stato detto “party di beneficenza” e Matt aveva seriamente pensato si trattasse solo di uno stupido cocktail party a cui avrebbe dovuto fare una comparsata di dieci minuti, fuggendo non visto dopo che la maggioranza degli invitati avesse bevuto abbastanza da dimenticarsi della sua esistenza.

Nada. Era una dannatissima cena seduti al tavolo, qualcuno aveva ben pensato di prevedere una sua esibizione – _avrebbe assassinato quelli dell'etichetta discografica per aver preso un impegno simile senza prima chiedere la sua autorizzazione in carta bollata!_ \- e lui era riuscito a stento ad arrivare incolume alla fine del discorso introduttivo del Presidente di “non ricordava più quale dannato Ente benefico fosse”. 

...come potevano pensare che lui si sarebbe esibito senza Dom e Chris?  _Chi_ accidenti aveva pensato che potesse farlo?!

Terminò d'un fiato il terzo calice di champagne della serata. 

Aveva decisamente bisogno di qualcosa di più forte. 

In fondo alla sala c'era un bar ed un barman che lo aspettava con un enorme, radioso sorriso di circostanza. Matt puntò da quella parte.

-Un gin tonic, per favore.

Si sedette su uno degli sgabelli che circondavano il bancone di marmo mentre l'uomo dall'altro lato annuiva e si metteva all'opera.

Matthew girò lo sguardo sulla sala. Nessuno sembrava davvero interessato alla sua presenza a quel party, tanto che si domandò di chi fosse stata l'idea di invitarlo. Non era esattamente il genere di festa di beneficenza dove si aspettano l'esibizione di un musicista rock come intrattenimento per i partecipanti. 

Poi, la risposta alle sue domande apparve da una delle porte che conducevano ai saloni interni del ristorante dell'Hotel. 

Anna Castro, quella sera, vestiva in corto. Un abito color argento, di un tessuto leggermente metallizzato che rifletteva stupendamente la luce aranciata delle appliques, scopriva completamente quelle gambe lunghissime su tacchi vertiginosi. Come la prima volta, i suoi capelli erano ordinatamente acconciati, sollevati in alto sulla nuca a rivelare l'esile collo da cigno; un trucco più appariscente, tempestato di lustrini in tinta con il vestito, intorno agli occhi ed un velo sottile di phard luminoso a far risaltare gli zigomi spigolosi. Gli occhi nocciola erano due stelle che brillavano di luce propria su quel volto. 

Il barman posò il bicchiere davanti a Matthew e lui sobbalzò, ritornando bruscamente alla realtà, fatta di mormorii discreti e luci soffuse, che lo circondava. Non fece a tempo a servirsi, tuttavia, perché la ragazza carina che lo trattava come un barboncino da competizione riapparve al suo fianco, materializzandosi  _dal nulla_ .

-Mr. Bellamy,- gli sorrise affabile come un coccodrillo affamato.- Madame chiedeva se è pronto.

-Pronto?

-Per l'esibizione.- rispose educatamente la ragazza.

Matt quasi si strozzò con il nodo di saliva che sentì serrargli la gola. 

Non riusciva a capire bene se, in quel momento, fosse più spaventato o arrabbiato. Aver scoperto che l'origine di tutto era Anna...beh, lo stava facendo infuriare, considerato che lei, dopo il loro piccolo rendezvous, non si era certo preoccupata di farsi più vedere o sentire. Se veramente aveva tutto questo piacere che lui intervenisse alla sua dannata festa, avrebbe anche potuto farglielo sapere di persona!

-Mi puoi scusare un attimo?- sibilò, senza rispondere alla domanda che gli era stata fatta e tenendo lo sguardo ben fisso sulla donna al centro della sala.

Matt saltò giù dallo sgabello, afferrò il proprio bicchiere e, non badando affatto alla ragazza che lo fissava stupefatta, attraversò a passo di carica il salone in direzione di Anna.

Lei era attorniata da un nutrito gruppetto di ospiti e lo vide solo quando Matthew le fu arrivato praticamente di fianco. Sussultò quando lui la afferrò, senza troppa cortesia, per un polso, ma si limitò a seguirlo mentre la trascinava via, mormorando educate scuse agli altri presenti per evitare che la cosa assumesse toni anche più inappropriati di quelli che già aveva.

-...Matthew...

Matthew non la ascoltò affatto. Aprì una porta secondaria nel corridoio, la spinse all'interno, entrò a sua volta e si richiuse il battente alle spalle. 

Solo a quel punto si chiese cosa accidenti stesse facendo.

-Anna!- esordì allegramente, piazzandosi tra la donna e la porta.

Erano in una specie di salottino. Fortunatamente vuoto. Anna sbatté gli occhioni su un'espressione sorpresa da cerbiatta che lo fece infuriare. Era lui quello attirato in trappola, dannazione!

-Vorrei poter dire che sono felice di vederti, ma non so mentire così bene!

-...mi spiace. A me fa davvero piacere vederti, Matthew.- mormorò lei morbidamente.- Credevo avresti apprezzato il mio invito...

-Considerato il modo in cui sei scomparsa l'ultima volta,- la interruppe lui bruscamente.- non so davvero come potessi pensare che sarei stato felice di ritrovarmi incastrato ad una stupida riunione di cadaveri impomatati, scoprendo dieci minuti prima che ci si aspetta anche che io... _suoni_ qualcosa di loro gradimento!

Inaspettatamente, lei gli sorrise. 

Non sembrava particolarmente spaventata dalla sua aggressività, considerò Matt, sentendosi, a quel punto, abbastanza stupido: aveva impulsivamente “rapito” la padrona di casa per trascinarla in uno sgabuzzino e farle un'infantile scenata dettata dalla paura del palco? Dovette concludere che era esattamente così. Non aveva molti altri motivi per avercela con lei se non quello e...beh, sì, il fatto che il suo orgoglio di maschio stava ancora leccandosi le ferite dopo che lei lo aveva scaricato il mattino seguente il loro incontro.

-Qualunque cosa suonerai, sarà perfetta.- la sentì rispondere con tranquillità.

In bocca ad un'altra persona, Matt avrebbe ritenuto quella una frase di circostanza, detta per educazione. E, in realtà, per quanto poco lui e Anna si conoscevano, nulla faceva ritenere che non fosse esattamente quello il significato da attribuire alla sua rassicurazione. Ma fu il modo in cui lei pronunciò quelle poche parole, la convinzione ostinata che il suo sguardo trasmetteva ed anche la cieca, brillante fiducia che sembrava rischiarare il suo viso a trasmettersi a Matthew con una forza che sentì prepotente e travolgente. All'improvviso pensò che era vero, che poteva fare qualsiasi cosa, e pensò che aveva anche voglia di farlo, perché l'assurda devozione di lei era qualcosa che poteva farlo sentire talmente bene da sostituire qualunque droga e dargli il coraggio di affrontare qualsiasi pubblico.

Ne voleva ancora.

Anna era inebriante, la sua dignità, la sua bellezza senza tempo, irreale...c'era qualcosa in lei talmente maestoso che qualunque uomo si sarebbe necessariamente sentito il re del mondo se lei gli avesse detto che lo era.

Matt respirò piano, scoprendo che il nodo che sentiva era scomparso, così come il senso di disagio, la paura, il nervosismo...

-Come ci riesci?- sussurrò così piano che lei non lo sentì neppure.

Continuò a sorridergli, attendendo fiduciosa che lui trovasse qualcosa da dirle.

Matt allungò una mano a sfiorarle un polso fragile, sottile come un giunco. Le loro dita s'intrecciarono in modo quasi naturale anche se lui fu certo che fosse stata lei a fare in modo che accadesse.

-Resterai o scomparirai di nuovo?- le chiese ammansito.

Anna scivolò morbidamente davanti a lui, fino a posare il corpo snello contro il suo, trasmettendogli un brivido intenso di piacere solo con quel delicato sfiorarsi della pelle nuda sui suoi abiti. 

Le labbra della donna si posarono in un soffio delicato vicino al suo orecchio.

-Io sarò al tuo fianco per tutto il tempo in cui mi vorrai.- promise.

  


Il pianoforte lo terrorizzava a morte.

Era uno strumento semplicemente incredibile, che doveva essere costato un'autentica fortuna. Suonare qualcosa del genere poteva essere considerato un onore senza pari...

Eppure Matthew pensava che, in quel momento, avrebbe voluto solo trovarsi a casa propria, accucciato sul divano, a mangiare patatine, bere birra e ridere con Dominic davanti ad una brutta trasmissione TV.

Ah, come gli era cara la TV in quel periodo!

Sollevò gli occhi dai tasti, rifiutandosi ostinatamente, tuttavia, di girarli sulla piccola saletta in cui il piano era stato sistemato insieme con diverse serie di poltrone, già occupate dagli invitati del ricevimento. 

Appuntò lo sguardo sulle tende pesanti alle finestre, invece, tirate ad oscurare la luce che proveniva dal giardino dell'Hotel. Anna era lì. Era in piedi, isolata rispetto al mondo intero, immersa in un bagliore bluastro che la lambiva scivolando da una cortina più leggera che faceva capolino dietro le tende scure. Gli sorrideva con la stessa fiducia devota di pochi minuti prima. Gli sorrideva facendogli credere che, qualunque cosa fosse successa, il mondo avrebbe continuato a ruotare per loro due soltanto, intorno a loro due soltanto.

Matt posò le dita sui tasti senza spostare lo sguardo da quella figura luminosa.

E la musica venne da sé, perché era sempre stata lì.

E basta.

***

-Questo posto è come un castello...o una tomba. La casa apparteneva alla famiglia di mio marito e non hanno mai cambiato niente nel corso del tempo, hanno solo...stratificato. Come se continuassero a mettere terra sulla terra, seppellendo sempre più a fondo chiunque abiti qui dentro. 

Si voltò verso di lui, la pancia contro il materasso, la mano a sorreggere il viso. I capelli erano sciolti, appena appena arruffati, il trucco restava intatto a sottolineare quello sguardo magnetico che, parzialmente privato di una cornice impeccabile, gli appariva meno ultraterreno, quasi fanciullesco. 

-A volte ho la sensazione di soffocare.- aggiunse Anna, senza dare alla frase alcuna connotazione reale, come fosse priva di qualsiasi emozione ad accompagnarla.

Matt sollevò la mano e percorse in punta di dita la curva morbida della sua spalla, della schiena, su cui il lenzuolo di seta scivolò languidamente; si fermò nel punto esatto in cui iniziava il sedere e da lì si ritirò educatamente.

-Se lo pensi, perché non gli chiedi di comprare una nuova casa?- le domandò semplicemente.

-Non lo farebbe. Sebastian dice che posso chiedergli qualunque cosa, tranne che di smettere di essere se stesso.- spiegò.

-Vorresti che cambiasse per te?

Lei ci pensò su. Le sue labbra presero una piega concentrata, assorta, il suo sguardo divenne appena appena vacuo. Matt considerò che era uno dei pochi momenti in cui l'attenzione di lei non era ossessivamente fissa su di lui, ma Anna tornò quasi subito a concentrarsi e lui sentì nuovamente quella sensazione di benessere ed orgoglio che lei riusciva a risvegliare solo con la sua presenza.

-No.- gli rispose.- Una volta lo volevo. Appena sposati, quando era innamorata. Poi è passato.

Non specificò se stesse parlando dell'amore o del desiderio di vederlo cambiare per lei. 

Matt non volle indagare.

Anna si mosse ancora. Scostò di lato le lenzuola, sedette in punta al materasso. I suoi piedi fecero un rumore soffuso quando si posarono sul parquet, lei disegnò una linea perfetta, fatta di curve stupende, nella luce discreta dell'abatjour sul comodino; camminò in punta di dita fino ad un angolo della camera da letto.

Matthew si sollevò sulle braccia, appoggiandosi ai cuscini dietro di sé, e sedette sul letto a fissarla da lontano.

Aveva già visto che c'era un piano nella camera da letto. Era di fianco ad una finestra che, spalancata, lasciava entrare la luce della luna. Quella notte era limpida, il pianoforte risultava di un blu chiaro e luminoso, Anna era un dipinto di ombre scure e pelle bianca che gli dava la schiena. 

Sedette al piano e cominciò a suonare.

Matt faticò a trovare il nome della composizione che lei stava eseguendo: un po' fu il fatto che non si trattasse di un brano particolarmente familiare, un po' la circostanza che il modo in cui Anna suonava era squisito, impeccabile, travolgente ed elegante ad un tempo. Aveva una maestria che svelava anni di accurata pratica e studio, ma che insieme non sottraeva neppure un grammo al sentimento autentico, prorompente della sua esecuzione. 

Matthew balzò fuori dal letto senza neanche accorgersene. Stregato, la raggiunse al piano camminando lentamente, in silenzio, solo per non indurla in nessun caso ad interrompersi. Lei, peraltro, appariva del tutto assorta in ciò che stava facendo, completamente immersa nella musica, nuda e bellissima, i capelli che ondeggiavano con grazia al tempo delle note sulla sua schiena. Rovesciò indietro il capo quando lui fu a pochi passi da lei, gli occhi serrati e le labbra dischiuse, completamente rapita dall'armonia che scivolava da sotto le dita affusolate...

Anna terminò il brano, le sue mani si allargarono sulla tastiera del pianoforte ma senza toccarla. Rimase immobile per un istante, raddrizzando la schiena e fissando come se non lo vedesse lo strumento davanti a sé. Poi, si voltò.

-...sei...era incredibile.- sussurrò Matt, sinceramente estasiato.

Anna sorrise, quasi timidamente: Grazie.

Si sollevò dal proprio posto e gli andò incontro, le braccia che già si allungavano nella sua direzione. Il tocco delle sue dita sulla schiena provocò nuovi brividi in Matthew, al pensiero che quelle stesse dita avevano creato qualcosa di così magico solo pochi istanti prima. Il viso di Anna si sollevò verso il suo, senza tacchi lei era perfino più piccola di quanto fosse lui, minuta e fragile privata dell'armatura lucente dei suoi abiti e gioielli costosi, delle sue acconciature eleganti.

Matt le accarezzò una guancia, scostando dietro le sue spalle le ciocche spesse che ricadevano sul seno. La strinse dolcemente e ricambiò il suo sorriso.

-Quante altre cose scoprirò di te, che mi lasceranno senza fiato?- le chiese.

Lei rise sottilmente, ma non disse nulla. Si limitò ad annegarlo in un bacio che era solo il preludio del paradiso.

  


Alla luce del sole, la camera padronale di casa Dupree era effettivamente soffocante come Anna l'aveva descritta. 

Lei e Matthew avevano consumato la colazione nel salottino che occupava la veranda affacciata sul giardino dell'enorme palazzo vittoriano. Era interamente proprietà della famiglia Dupree, aveva spiegato Anna, per buona parte disabitato, dopo che la maggioranza dei cugini di Sebastian aveva preferito cercare fortuna il più lontano possibile dal loro dispotico parente.

Lei ci passava qualche mese all'anno. Per il resto del tempo, viveva in California o in viaggio per l'Europa. La maggior parte delle volte, indipendentemente da dove si trovasse, era da sola. Odiava l'Oriente. Diceva che le loro filosofie di equilibrio ed accettazione consapevole mal si adattavano al suo decadentismo tipicamente europeo. 

Ad un certo punto della mattinata, Matthew l'aveva vista alzarsi, scusarsi e lasciare la camera promettendo di rientrare dopo poco. Aveva avuto tutto il tempo di terminare la colazione, concedersi un bagno e rivestirsi, di Anna nessuna traccia. Così era uscito.

Girando tra le stanze – che, come lei aveva accennato, avevano mantenuto intatto ben più del sapore dell'epoca in cui erano state costruite – si era sentito immensamente solo. Era convinto che si potesse camminare per ore lì dentro senza incontrare nessuno degli altri abitanti del palazzo. Che, a sentire la padrona di casa, erano solo gli appartenenti alla servitù.

Alla fine, in una specie di libreria, mentre osservava senza interesse reale un paio di dipinti di una bruttezza commovente che ritraevano componenti defunti della famiglia, Matt fu raggiunto da un maggiordomo che, pensò, doveva essere il gemello del suo collega californiano.

-Mr. Bellamy.- lo salutò l'uomo, dopo aver discretamente bussato ad un battente già aperto per richiamare la sua attenzione. Venne avanti, porgendogli un bigliettino accuratamente piegato.- Madame si scusa di non poterla venire a salutare e la prega di accettare il suo invito a cena per domani sera.- annunciò compitamente.

Matt prese il biglietto. Stranamente, a differenza della prima volta, non si sentiva né offeso né tradito. Un po' deluso, forse, ma solo perché avrebbe davvero volentieri passato ancora del tempo a sentire Anna parlare di sé, di casa Dupree e della sua musica. 

All'interno del foglio di carta, in lettere raffinate come la loro autrice, il biglietto recitava stringatamente le stesse cose già annunciate a voce: poche scuse “sincere” e l'invito a cena in un ristorante elegante per la sera dopo, alle otto.

Matt intascò il biglietto, chiese all'uomo di chiamargli un taxi e di accompagnarlo alla porta e si apprestò ad abbandonare quanto più velocemente possibile la tomba secolare di Anna.

Si fece lasciare dal taxi a diversi isolati da casa propria. Mentre camminava a passo svelto verso l'appartamento cercò in tasca il cellulare, valutò rapidamente i fusi orari e chiamò Tom negli Stati Uniti.

Lui gli rispose allegramente al terzo squillo. Bene. Almeno non stava dormendo.

-Bells!

-Tom, ho bisogno di un favore.- esordì implacabile, prima ancora che l'entusiasmo nel tono dell'amico si trasformasse in una domanda.- Dimmi tutto quello che sai di Anna Castro.

-Uh?- Tom esitò. Quando ricominciò a parlare era perplesso, ma fece comunque come richiesto – Beh...è italiana.- iniziò cercando di raccogliere velocemente le idee.- Cioè, è di origine ebrea, ma italiana.

-Ok, questo potevo capirlo da me!- ridacchiò Matthew.

-Sì, scusa.- gli fece eco Tom, ridendo anche lui.- Insomma, il padre è un commerciante di oro e diamanti. Credo sia una roba di famiglia, in realtà, perché sono pieni di soldi. Ah, ecco!- affermò poi, con enfasi.- Lei aveva una gemella...Salomè? Sara? Boh, non ricordo. Insomma, la sorella è morta quando erano bambine. Un incidente di qualche tipo. 

-E il fatto che suona divinamente bene?- intervenne Matt, immagazzinando comunque quelle informazioni per valutare dopo se fossero utili o meno. Quello era decisamente l'aspetto che lo interessava di più.

-Oh, sì. Anna era una musicista piuttosto famosa. Una pianista. Lo è stata fino a quando non ha sposato Dupree, poi ha messo da parte la carriera. Era ancora molto giovane, un vero talento, pare. In tanti hanno pensato sia stato uno spreco.

-...se è così, lo è stato sul serio. Te lo confermo.

-L'hai sentita suonare?

Matt non sapeva bene come rispondere a quella domanda senza dire troppo. Ma capì subito che aveva già _chiesto troppo_ perché Tom non saltasse a conclusioni.

-Io...- borbottò senza nessuna idea di dove sarebbe andato a parare. Tom rise e Matt sbuffò a propria volta un sorriso.- Ok, sì, l'ho rivista. Era alla festa di ieri sera.

-Oh-oh!- lo canzonò Tom.- Sai che è pazza di te?! Sul serio. Prima d'incontrarti non faceva che cercare di capire come avvicinarti.

Matt arrossì e ringraziò il cielo che lui non potesse vederlo in quel momento: Ma suo marito...?- iniziò, leggermente a disagio.

-Dupree? Credo sia l'uomo cornuto più felice della Terra. L'infedeltà di sua moglie è leggenda, ma lui pare non curarsene affatto.- affermò Tom colloquiale. E, dopo un momento, insinuò senza troppi indugi.- Te la sei fatta di nuovo?

Matthew ebbe l'impulso di chiudergli il telefono in faccia. Non gli piaceva affatto né che lui parlasse di Anna come di una donna facile, né che limitasse quello che c'era tra loro ad una scopata occasionale.

Realizzarlo lo lasciò senza fiato.

-Tom, devo andare.- concluse rapidamente la questione.

-Ehi, ehi! Come devi andare?! - protestò l'amico con veemenza - E non mi dici manco come stanno andando le cose...se Dom è ancora vivo...? Lo hai assassinato e non vuoi che io lo sappia, vero?! Ti denuncerò, Matt!

-Come se non sapessi che vi sentite ogni santo giorno per il rapportino su “come sta quella gran testa di cazzo del tuo cantante?”.- rise Matthew senza dargli retta.

Un secondo dopo aveva riattaccato evitando anche di salutare, mentre ancora Tom inveiva contro la sua poca disponibilità.

***

Il tavolo che avevano riservato loro era posizionato nello spazio più bello di tutta la sala del ristorante: proprio accanto ad un'enorme parete in vetro, di un azzurro scintillante, che imitava in modo piuttosto scenografico la superficie di uno specchio d'acqua cristallino. I lampadari vi riflettevano contro la luce che, in parte, ne veniva assorbita e, in parte, riflessa in frammenti luminosi. Sembrava di sedere accanto ad un pezzo di cielo personale.

L'unico difetto, considerò Matt guardandosi attorno mentre aspettava che Anna arrivasse, era che il tavolo si trovava anche in uno dei punti più esposti dell'intero salone. 

In realtà, era solo la sua paranoia. Nessuno, a parte la persona che lo aveva accolto al suo arrivo e accompagnato al tavolo, aveva badato a lui. Tutti i clienti godevano di sistemazioni ben distanziate, per lo più discretamente riparate dietro paraventi che richiamavano, in modo molto più banale, il tema della parete che fiancheggiava il loro tavolo. In sala si sentiva una musica soffusa, accompagnata da un brusio tenue e dal rumore delicato di porcellana e cristallo.

Le otto erano passate da un po'. Matthew cominciava a sentirsi nervoso e giocherellava infastidito con la punta della forchetta, quando il maître che lo aveva accolto lo raggiunse nuovamente con un biglietto su un vassoio d'argento.

-Mr. Bellamy.- Matt non gli aveva detto il suo nome, ma immaginò che non ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Il vassoio fu porto nella sua direzione in un tragico déjà vou che gli fece tirare un respiro profondo nel tentativo inutile di calmarsi.- Madame Dupree le manda questo.

Lesse il biglietto, lo appallottolò e lo gettò sul tavolo con stizza fin troppo evidente.

-Vorrei cenare.- ordinò subito dopo. Davanti allo sguardo interrogativo dell'uomo, specificò brevemente.- Madame non potrà esserci, stasera.

-Le mando subito un cameriere.

Dopo cena, Matt dimenticò rapidamente qualunque programma potesse aver fatto per la serata. Si ritrovò a vagare, mani in tasca e passo lento, per le strade di Londra. Non aveva una meta, ma soprattutto non aveva troppa voglia di andare in qualche posto in particolare: il senso di abbandono e la frustrazione dell'assenza di Anna lo torturavano sottilmente. Si chiese se non le stesse dando troppa importanza, considerato che si erano visti in tutto due volte e che, in entrambe le occasioni, lei era stata ben più che sfuggente. 

Anna poteva parlargli di sé con una semplicità ed onestà disarmanti e, contemporaneamente, non lasciargli niente di se stessa un secondo dopo essere fuggita dal suo letto. Era sconvolgente.

Eppure, Matthew non riusciva a dimenticare quel breve attimo di inebriante sicurezza che aveva accompagnato il momento in cui lei lo aveva guardato suonare, fiduciosa e ammirata.

Riconobbe l'ingresso del locale solo quando per poco non urtò un paio di persone, che stavano uscendo in quel momento e che, immerse in una conversazione fittissima, non badarono affatto a lui, ma proseguirono velocemente in direzione di un albergo sul lato opposto della strada. Matt osservò distrattamente l'insegna quasi invisibile appesa sulla porta a vetri che portava al piano seminterrato. Non aveva voglia di entrare, non davvero. Aveva voglia di andare da Anna, di bussare alla sua di porta e farsi aprire per passare con lei quella notte. 

Invece, allungò una mano, ruotò la maniglia e s'immerse nella musica e nella semioscurità di quel luogo che rischiava di diventare fastidiosamente familiare. 

Quando arrivò al piano di sotto, fu quasi un segno del destino trovare il suo tavolo e il trono di velluto liso liberi come al solito. Ci si diresse senza pensare, ordinò da bere ad una ragazza già mentre passava e le indicò il tavolo; poi, abbandonò il cappotto costoso su una sedia e prese posto sulla poltrona. La ragazza gli portò la sua birra e Matt la ringraziò.

Quella sera c'era più confusione del solito. Era venerdì, considerò Matthew. Tanti non avevano neanche la “divisa d'ordinanza” del club, ma indossavano abiti normali, che facevano intuire come fossero appena fuggiti dalla claustrofobica routine di un ufficio qualche piano più sopra. In effetti, quel posto era in una zona incredibilmente chic, considerato che _genere di posto_ fosse.

-Ciao.

Si voltò. Una brunetta piuttosto caruccia, un tipino stile anni '20 rivestito di un gonnellino ed un toppino di seta nera quasi trasparenti, gli sedette di fronte, prendendo posto con scioltezza e sollevandogli addosso uno sguardo intenso. 

-Sono un po' di volte che ti vedo girare da queste parti...- proseguì lei, colloquiale, adottando un tono volutamente morbido e carezzevole.- Cerchi compagnia...o sei solo di passaggio?- s'informò brevemente.

Matt pensò a cosa risponderle, ma non fu costretto a prendere una decisione al riguardo.

-Non cerca compagnia. - La ragazza girò lo sguardo verso il nuovo arrivato. Un sorriso ambiguo e due occhi color del veleno, la convinsero ad alzarsi rapidamente dal proprio posto.- E' già in compagnia.- proseguì Brian Molko tranquillamente.

Lei sparì così come era apparsa.

Molko scostò la stessa sedia che la ragazza aveva occupato fino a due secondi prima, si accomodò, si accese una sigaretta con gesti studiatamente lenti e sistemò davanti a sé il pacchetto sul piano del tavolo. Gomito agganciato al bracciolo della sedia, sigaretta tra due dita, sguardo puntato nel suo e sorriso sornione, Brian Molko affrontò un Matt Bellamy ammantato della propria aria più truce.

-Allora? Intendi offrirmi da bere o no?


	7. VI- Inferno

VI – Inferno

  


_So come in my cave_

_and I'll burn your heart away_

  


-...perché accidenti dovrei farlo?

Brian Molko rise. Una risata talmente educata e sottile che si perse senza fare rumore nello spazio tra loro. Peraltro, sembrava sinceramente divertito da quella situazione.

-Sarebbe quantomeno cortese, dopo avermi insistentemente stalkerato in questi giorni.- osservò pacatamente.

...ok. Ok, lo aveva visto.

-Non ti ho stalkerato, è stato casuale.

-La prima volta, potrebbe anche darsi.- convenne semplicemente Molko, scuotendo la cenere della sigaretta in un posacenere di pietra, sul tavolo, che Matt notò solo in quel momento.- Ma le altre due?

Non seppe cosa rispondere.

Molko tornò a sollevargli addosso gli occhi. Ora, più che verdi, gli apparivano quasi blu, ma immaginò fosse l'angolazione della luce che era cambiata quando lui si era seduto. Non riusciva, comunque, a decifrarne l'espressione, erano come fondi di bottiglia, opachi e vuoti al tempo stesso. Lo mettevano terribilmente a disagio nonostante nulla in lui facesse pensare ad un atteggiamento aggressivo od ostile in qualche modo. Anzi. Matt considerò che appariva estremamente rilassato ed affatto a disagio. A differenza sua.

Fece per alzarsi e prendere il cappotto. Aveva un improvviso bisogno di uscire da lì per non rimetterci più piede in vita propria, l'imbarazzo che gli stringeva dolorosamente lo stomaco.

-D'accordo.- lo prevenne la voce di Molko, piombando nel mezzo di quel gesto e rompendone la convinzione. Matt ricadde sulla sedia quasi senza forze e la sua mano mollò altrettanto rapidamente la presa sul bavero del cappotto.- Vuol dire che stavolta offrirò io.- annunciò prima di sollevare la mano a richiamare l'attenzione di una delle cameriere.

Matthew vide la ragazza annuire brevemente, ma non si avvicinò loro; puntò, invece, direttamente al banco del bar.

-Sei di casa, qui.- notò sarcastico, voltandosi subito a studiare l'espressione dell'altro.

Molko fece un tiro dalla sigaretta, ruotò nuovamente l'orlo della cenere nel piattino di pietra e lo guardò senza nessuna irritazione.

-Hai poco da giudicarmi,- gli fece osservare quietamente- fino a prova contraria, siamo in due ad essere seduti a questo tavolo.

Matt non fu abbastanza veloce nel trovare una risposta. Immaginò fosse l'imbarazzo a farla da padrone in quel momento.

Molko attese che la ragazza arrivasse a portare loro da bere, prima di parlare di nuovo. Non ci volle molto, ma furono i minuti più lunghi della vita di Matthew, che davvero non era dell'umore adatto per intrattenere quella conversazione, ma, allo stesso tempo, non riusciva a trovare una scusa valida per alzarsi ed andarsene.

La cameriera posò sul tavolo davanti a loro due bicchieri di vetro spesso, alti. Su ognuno era appoggiato in equilibrio precario un cucchiaino d'argento vecchissimo, forato, su cui era sistemato quello che appariva a tutti gli effetti come uno zuccherino. Sul fondo del bicchiere c'era qualcosa di verde e brillante. La ragazza verso nei bicchieri un liquido trasparente – _acqua?_ \- badando che cadesse sullo zuccherino e attraverso il filtro del cucchiaio. I bicchieri si riempirono di un verde artificiale e aromatico e i cucchiaini furono posati sul vassoio vuoto, appoggiato in un angolo. 

-Siamo dei dodicenni in vena di trasgressioni improbabili?- s'informò Matt divertito, quando la ragazza fu andata via.

Brian Molko lo soppesò con lo sguardo e sorrise: No.- rispose semplicemente. Si allungò per primo a servirsi di uno dei bicchieri.- Non è un distillato di anice, Bellamy.- assicurò in tono asciutto.

-...quella roba è illegale.- obiettò scioccamente Matthew.

Molko rise nuovamente, ma stavolta fu molto meno educato: Ti prego! Credi sia l'unica cosa ad esserlo, qui dentro?- chiese dolcemente.- Sei adorabilmente ingenuo, dunque.

Matt sbuffò, reprimendo a stento un moto di stizza autentica nel sentirsi preso in giro. Ma era colpa sua, offrire il fianco a quel modo era la cosa più stupida che potesse fare.

Pertanto, come si conveniva ad un qualsiasi dodicenne stuzzicato dall'amichetto più grande e più figo, si servì a propria volta e fece per portare il bicchiere alle labbra. Molko lo richiamò con uno schiocco della lingua sul palato, Matt fermò la corsa della mano a metà strada e lo fissò interrogativamente.

-Sei un incredibile maleducato, Bellamy.- Sollevò il bicchiere verso di lui in un brindisi silenzioso a distanza.- Agli insoliti incontri che la vita ti riserva.

Matt ricambiò il gesto ma non disse nulla. Mandò giù il primo sorso e pensò che l'assenzio, vero o finto che fosse, sapeva _comunque_ di disgustoso distillato di anice. Il vetro fece un rumore orrendo nel battere contro il tavolo di legno. Matthew lo osservò e si chiese se fosse antico tanto quanto sembrava esserlo il cucchiaino di argento che ora riposava sul vassoio. 

-Ok. Adesso ci manca solo di scoprire che sul retro c'è una fumeria d'oppio e poi abbiamo un meraviglioso quadretto da schizzati pieni di soldi, oltre che da depravati.- commentò all'improvviso, voltando lo sguardo attorno.

-C'è una fumeria d'oppio.- lo informò Molko nello stesso tono breve con cui gli aveva comunicato il contenuto del loro drink. 

Matthew lo guardò, chiedendosi se fosse serio.

Molko finì la sigaretta, schiacciò il mozzicone sul fondo del posacenere e ricambiò il suo sguardo.

-Come accidenti sei arrivato qui?- gli chiese a bruciapelo.

Matt provò a considerare seriamente di fornire una risposta, ma non aveva nessuna voglia di tirare in mezzo Dominic con quello lì. Quindi, non rispose.

-...ok. Cambiamo domanda.- sussurrò Molko senza lasciarsi spiazzare da quell'atteggiamento.- Cosa stai cercando?

-Cosa diamine ti fa credere che io stia cercando qualcosa?!- sbottò Matt, ridacchiando istericamente a quella prospettiva.

-Te l'ho detto... Ti concedo che tu possa essere arrivato “per sbaglio”, ma sei tornato.

“Curiosità”, pensò Matthew. Ma non lo disse.

Molko soppesò le parole successive. Studiò attentamente la sua espressione e Matt si sforzò di mostrarsi il più impassibile possibile, ma temette comunque che lui fosse in grado di leggergli semplicemente la mente. Non sapeva cosa gli stesse dando quell'illusione, c'era qualcosa di magico quella notte: forse era l'assenzio, forse erano gli occhi cangianti, contornati di nero, che non lo mollavano un attimo...

-Questo posto sa essere incredibilmente pericoloso per un bimbo ingenuo.- gli sorrise Molko. 

Non c'era nulla di insinuante nel suo tono, niente di ambiguo, lo stava semplicemente prendendo in giro di nuovo e, _di nuovo_ , a Matt stava dando fastidio, ma non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di avere sbagliato a tornare...che fosse colpa sua. 

Molko sorseggiò ancora l'assenzio nel proprio bicchiere, che ora era pericolosamente vicino alla metà del proprio contenuto. Matt valutò di fare altrettanto, ma non si mosse.

-Dimmi. Hai aperto il vaso di Pandora, - proseguì Molko, con un nuovo sorriso, suadente e bellissimo, a colorare il suo sguardo di un azzurro sottile e penetrante.- ma hai il coraggio di guardarci dentro fino in fondo?

Matthew sentì ancora l'impulso ostinato di alzarsi e andare via. Pungolava la sua coscienza dicendogli che era una trappola stupida, che l'altro lo stava provocando apposta, al solo scopo di metterlo in difficoltà e farlo reagire per orgoglio...

Quindi, chiaramente, fece ciò che il suo orgoglio richiedeva.

Finì il bicchiere di assenzio nonostante il sapore disgustoso che pensava avesse. Posò il vetro, rumorosamente, sul tavolo e guardò Brian dritto negli occhi.

-Per inciso...- L'uomo si sporse verso di lui attraverso il tavolo. Un brivido gelato scivolò lungo la schiena di Matthew quando i loro visi furono così vicini da sentire il fiato caldo ed aromatico dell'altro mischiarsi al suo- la storia della “fatina verde” è tutta una gran cazzata. 

  


Brian Molko aveva parlato al tizio che stava di guardia alla porta interna e lui li aveva lasciati accedere ad un corridoio illuminato quasi peggio della sala da cui provenivano. C'era un mucchio di altre porte chiuse lungo la parete e il corridoio si attorcigliava su se stesso come l'improbabile tana di un Bianconiglio. Matt aveva seguito Brian fino ad un battente su cui lui aveva bussato discretamente, qualcuno all'interno aveva fatto scattare un chiavistello ed una bambolina, vestita con quello che sembrava un abitino da sposa-spogliarellista corredato di tutto punto da guantini bianchi e coroncina con la veletta appuntata su una una fintissima parrucca bionda e cotonata, li aveva accolti all'interno.

A parte la ragazza, la stanza era occupata da una donna alta, bruna, con un fisico scultoreo, avvolta in una tutina di pelle nera che conduceva al guinzaglio due esseri dal sesso indecifrabile, inguainati in improbabili tute integrali di spandex e accucciati a quattro zampe ai piedi di un enorme trono dorato.

...e questo era davvero un trono e non una poltrona con manie di grandezza.

Matt si divise rapidamente tra la voglia di scoppiare a ridere e quella di voltare i tacchi e tornare sui propri passi, ma Molko lo precedette. Lo superò sulla soglia, attraversò la stanza e prese posto su un divano di velluto che occupava la parete alla sinistra del trono.

-Ciao Ophelia.- salutò intanto.

La donna puntò avanti uno stivale armato di un considerevole tacco a spillo e piantò lo stiletto a fondo nell'ultimo dei tre gradini che portavano in alto, verso il suo seggio. Si sporse sul trono con un'aria famelica che fece inghiottire a Matt un nodo di saliva.

-Ma che carino!- trillò in un tono che modulò sapientemente in un crescendo inquietante.- Cos'è che mi hai portato, Brian?

Molko rise. 

-Lui è Matt, Ophelia – presentò.- E'...- soppesò le parole, guardò Matthew e poi concluse – un collega.

-Un altro musicista.

Il secondo tacco si piantò sul gradino. Lei si sollevò per rivelarsi perfino più alta di quanto Matthew avesse stimato inizialmente. Era magra come un chiodo ma con un seno enorme che non poteva essere naturale. Fece due passi per scendere dal trono, ticchettò ancora per altri due passi all'interno della stanza.

-Però sembri tanto una brava signorina, tu.- ridacchiò la donna, mentre lentamente si avvicinava - Non certo il genere di musicista del nostro Brian...!

Si fermò di fronte a Matt, gli ruotò attorno come uno squalo, lenta e ondeggiante. Il suo modo di atteggiarsi era chiaramente esagerato, volutamente grottesco. Matthew continuava a pensare che quella situazione fosse ridicolmente surreale; dov'era la fumeria d'oppio che Molko gli aveva promesso?

-No.- concluse Ophelia fermandoglisi davanti- Non è per niente il tuo genere.

Matt rise davvero.

-Ok.- esordì sfilando le mani che aveva lasciato nelle tasche dei pantaloni fino a quel momento e sciogliendo le braccia.- E' stato divertente. Un po' stupido, decisamente infantile, ma a suo modo divertente. Vi auguro la buonanotte.- annunciò divertito, facendo per voltarsi.

Ophelia non gli prestava già più attenzione, era tornata verso il proprio trono mentre la ragazza con la parrucca bionda, scomparsa dal loro campo visivo senza che nemmeno facessero caso a lei, ricomparve con un vassoio d'argento su cui erano ordinatamente disposte quattro strisce di cocaina perfettamente identiche. 

Matthew rimase al suo posto.

-Vuoi andare via senza nemmeno “brindare” con noi?- lo interrogò Ophelia in tono autoritativo – Che scortese ragazzina!- ringhiò aspra.

Molko si “servì” per primo. La ragazza con la parrucca bionda si avvicinò a Matt, porgendogli il vassoio ed una banconota già arrotolata.

-Oh, tranquilla, Ophelia. Il nostro Matt non ha affatto intenzione di andare via senza ringraziare.- la rassicurò Brian seraficamente, accedendosi una sigaretta e rilassandosi sul divano.- Vero, Matt?

Lui prese la banconota dalla mano della sposina e fece come Molko aveva detto.

Più tardi, quella notte, gli sembrò di ricordare che l'altro e Ophelia gli avessero detto qualcosa. Giusto un secondo prima di scomparire per un tempo indecifrabile dal suo campo visivo. Lui era troppo impegnato con lo scollo della sposa che, tolta la parrucca – _e non solo_ - era bionda per davvero. Gli parve anche, quando ricomparirono senza più i due tizi al guinzaglio a tenere loro compagnia, che stessero bisticciando per qualcosa che lo riguardava in qualche modo. Ma non ne era certo.

E poi la bionda con la parrucca bionda era sparita a sua volta.

E lui aveva un sonno terribile, svanito l'effetto della coca.

E Molko aveva una voce nemmeno troppo fastidiosa quando, al suo orecchio, gli sussurrò che faceva bene a tirarsi in piedi e darsi una svegliata. 

Stretto contro il fianco dell'altro uomo, Matt immaginò di aver raggiunto l'uscita del locale, ma nemmeno di quello poteva essere sicuro.

***

Dolore lancinante alle tempie.

Tanto per cambiare, quell'odore non gli era familiare per un cazzo. 

La stoffa sotto la sua guancia era ruvida, pungeva ed era appiccicosa, ma quella era la sua saliva che si doveva essere seccata. Aveva un sapore chimico e disgustoso in bocca e non riusciva a capire dove accidenti si trovasse.

La prima conclusione a cui pervenne, comunque, era che si trattava di un letto. La cosa ruvida sotto la sua guancia era un copriletto ricamato su cui era steso a pancia in giù. 

La seconda informazione che riuscì a raccogliere era che indossava ancora i vestiti della sera prima, compreso il cappotto e le scarpe. Si chiese se avesse sporcato il copriletto ricamato.

Posò entrambe le mani ai lati del busto, fece forza e tirò su la testa sentendo la nausea scivolare rapidamente dalle tempie allo stomaco.

Riuscì comunque a non vomitare. 

Si rigirò cautamente su se stesso per mettersi seduto. La camera era completamente sconosciuta. Sembrava, in ogni caso, una stanza di una casa privata, arredata in modo impersonale con mobili e suppellettili costosi, toni neutri ed elementi rilassanti e anonimi a corredare il tutto. Matt si assicurò di avere i piedi ben fuori dal materasso e dall'immacolato \- _..beh, a parte la macchia di saliva, certo_ – copriletto di seta verde, poi li posò a terra con lentezza e si alzò, instabile, sulle proprie gambe.

Una delle porte che si aprivano nella camera portava ad un bagno altrettanto impersonale ed elegante. Matt osservò criticamente la propria faccia pallida allo specchio, poi aprì il rubinetto e si sciacquò con acqua gelata, sentendo un minimo di forze riprendere il controllo della sua testa e del suo corpo. Non si poteva dire che fosse al top della forma fisica, ma adesso si sentiva in grado di aprire la seconda porta ed uscire in esplorazione dello spazio alieno che lo circondava.

Il corridoio era molto luminoso: una fila di finestre a tutta parete si apriva su un cortile interno. Era in un condominio, constatò. Al pianterreno. Una staccionata separava una parte di giardino privato dal resto del cortile condominiale. Era una giornata assolata, l'unico rumore che si sentiva nella casa proveniva dall'esterno ed era il cinguettio dei pettirossi sugli alberi lì intorno; Matt camminò in una direzione a caso finché a quel suono si unì un parlottio sommesso che veniva da un paio di porte più avanti. Approdò al salone.

Brian Molko gli dava le spalle. Era vestito sobriamente, pantalone e maglione a collo alto neri, reggeva nella destra un cellulare che teneva premuto contro l'orecchio e nella sinistra una sigaretta fumata per metà. Quando si voltò nella sua direzione, Matthew si accorse che era anche struccato.

-Ti raggiungo tra un'ora. Al massimo due, sì.- stava dicendo sbrigativamente al proprio interlocutore. Non si era reso conto della presenza di Matt.- No, preferisco che la cosa sia discussa anche con me e non è perché “non mi fido”,- calcò su quelle parole con un tono vagamente esasperato – ma sai che preferisco che  _tutto_ venga discusso anche con me.

Dall'altra parte dissero qualcosa.

Molko non cambiò espressione: Ok. A dopo allora. Ciao, Alex.

Riattaccò. Alzò gli occhi, lo vide ed espirò il fumo dell'ultimo tiro appena fatto. 

-Ti sei svegliato.- constatò acriticamente.

Matt avanzò nel salone.

-Che diavolo ci faccio qui?- chiese più bruscamente di quanto avesse voluto.

-Non ricordavi il tuo indirizzo.- lo informò Molko, come se fosse sufficiente. Gettò il telefono sul tavolino da tè che aveva di fianco. 

Non era sufficiente, gli chiarì l'espressione di Matthew.

-Mi hai portato a casa tua?!- Ok, suonava accusatorio. Doveva ammetterlo.

-Beh...l'idea di Ophelia era, effettivamente, di lasciarti sul marciapiede davanti al locale... ma non credo sarebbe rimasto molto di te, questa mattina. Non sprecarti a ringraziarmi.

Passò oltre.

Matt lo seguì rapidamente fuori dal salone e dentro la cucina in fondo al corridoio. Molko spense il mozzicone della sigaretta terminata dentro un posacenere, si diresse al piano cottura e si servì da un bricco di caffè.

-Toglimi una curiosità,- sbottò Matt all'improvviso. Si sfilò il cappotto di dosso sia perché cominciava ad avere caldo, sia perché iniziava a sentirsi realmente ridicolo.- si chiama davvero Ophelia?

Molko si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo di derisione autentica e gli lanciò un'occhiata pietosa: _Ti prego_!- esalò.- Si chiama Rebecca Mitchell. E' la titolare di un'agenzia di broker di New York. 

-...che creatura affascinante.- commentò piatto Matthew.

Molko ridacchiò.

-Caffè?- offrì indicando il bricco.

Matt rispose senza pensare: La mattina bevo il tè.

Lo sguardo di Molko era esaustivamente ironico e Matt si morse la lingua trenta secondi dopo aver parlato.

-Ok. Qui, se vuoi, bevi il caffè.- ribadì l'altro.

Matt accettò la tazza che gli veniva porta con un ringraziamento a fior di labbra.

Ecco. Quello era un momento autenticamente imbarazzante. 

Il padrone di casa aveva ripreso a bere il proprio caffè in silenzio e senza badare a lui. Matthew non aveva idea se fosse il caso di cercare di far andare avanti la conversazione o se dovesse solo...ringraziare per l'ospitalità? salutare educatamente e togliere il disturbo il più rapidamente possibile. La seconda opzione gli sembrava, comunque, quella corretta, data l'indifferenza gelida che stava accompagnando la sua permanenza lì.

Posò la tazza vuota sul ripiano davanti a sé e raccolse il cappotto.

-Va bene.- esordì a mezza voce, senza sapere esattamente come introdurre il discorso.- Come dicevamo ieri sera, è stato vagamente surreale ma divertente.- ribadì. Molko non si degnò di fare nemmeno un cenno in risposta, lo osservò in silenzio. Matt si schiarì la voce.- Quindi, grazie per non avermi abbandonato sul ciglio della strada a farmi espiantare qualche organo e...ci vediamo in giro.- concluse spiccio a quel punto.

Fece per voltarsi ed andarsene.

-Spero che “ci vediamo in giro” non significhi che continuerai a stalkerarmi.

Matt si offese veramente, stavolta. Schiacciò nuovamente il cappotto sullo sgabello da cui lo aveva preso e si voltò verso di lui.

-Chiariamo una cosa una volta per tutte!- sbottò brusco.- _Io_ non ti stavo seguendo! Ti ho trovato in quel locale per caso e, sì, mi ha incuriosito e sono tornato per...sapere se eri solito andarci!- ammise tutto d'un fiato.- Posso essere idiota e avere curiosità strane, ma non sono né uno stalker né un depravato che frequenta quel genere di posti!

-...io, però, lo frequento - fece notare Molko asetticamente- e trovo quantomai insolito che tu senta l'esigenza di giustificarti con me su questo.

-Non mi sto...!- Matt sfiatò la propria frustrazione – Santo Dio! riesci a lasciarmi del tutto senza parole!

Molko rise.

-Ok.- riprese Matt pacatamente. Raccolse le idee.- Ok, - ribadì – come se non ci fossimo mai visti.- annunciò, alzando le mani ad accompagnare e rimarcare quelle parole.

Recuperò ancora una volta il cappotto e, stavolta, imboccò davvero la soglia della cucina ed il corridoio, rendendosi conto solo a quel punto che non aveva idea da dove si uscisse. 

Molko lo precedette in direzione dell'ingresso. Lì aprì il battente ed attese che lui uscisse.

-Come se non ci fossimo mai visti.- ricambiò spiccio sulla soglia. 

Poi gli chiuse la porta in faccia.

Mentre raggiungeva la strada per chiamarsi un taxi, Matt guardò l'orario sullo schermo del cellulare: erano le quattro e mezza del pomeriggio. Sbuffò arrabbiato. C'erano due chiamate perse di Dominic, Matthew selezionò il suo numero in rubrica e richiamò, approdando nello stesso istante all'esterno del complesso residenziale in cui abitava Brian Molko. 

Non si rese nemmeno davvero conto di aver preso mentalmente nota dell'indirizzo.

-Dommie?

-Matt, dove diavolo sei finito?!- sbottò la voce dell'amico appena aprì la comunicazione.- Dovevamo vederci allo studio due ore fa!

Era spaventato a morte. Matthew si diede dello stupido: adesso non se lo sarebbe scrollato di dosso per giorni, in preda a paure che sarebbero state più appropriate addosso a sua madre che al suo migliore amico.

-Scusa.- si limitò a rispondere brevemente.- Sto bene. Ho...ero con...insomma.- borbottò.

Dominic pensò, chiaramente, che avesse passato la notte con una donna. Andava bene. Smise di fargli domande e Matt lo sentì assumere un tono decisamente più sereno quando riprese a parlare.

-Ok. Sei un indegno stronzo senza cuore che mi farà morire giovane, ma posso capirti.- Ridacchiarono entrambi.- Dai, ti aspetto qui. Raggiungimi.

Matt chiuse la telefonata e chiamò il taxi.

***

Non avevano combinato nulla. 

Avevano fatto un po' di rumore in sala, messo disordine tra i dischi di Aris ed erano scesi a prendere la cena da asporto ad un ristorante cinese all'angolo dell'isolato.

Dominic stava finendo il pollo alle mandorle, Matthew stava rovistando tra un mucchio di partiture sconosciute pescate in una scatola abbandonata in un angolo, che il batterista gli aveva ripetuto più volte di lasciare stare. Sedevano entrambi a terra nella stanza di regia, incastrati tra la consolle e la scrivania.

-Di chi pensi che siano?- chiese Matt, sfogliando e sfogliando gli spartiti.

-Me lo hai chiesto solo quattordici volte!- osservò Dom divertito.- Per la quindicesima, Matt, non ne ho idea.

-Pensi che potremmo provarle?

-Penso proprio che non sarebbe una buona idea. E se poi qualcosa ti resta in testa? Se sono i pezzi di qualcun altro, magari qualche band emergente...? Aris, qui, ci produce per lo più EP di band nuove.- spiegò Dominic.

-Hai ragione.- annuì Matt senza guardarlo. Sfogliò nuovamente gli stessi fogli.

Dom si rese conto che, come al solito, qualcosa in lui era entrato in una fastidiosa modalità ossessivo compulsiva, che preannunciava o qualche brillante idea o qualche crisi isterica di difficile soluzione. Lasciò cadere le bacchette nel cartone vuoto e si pulì le mani, in realtà già pulite, sul risvolto dei jeans.

-Matt.- chiamò pazientemente. Visto che lui nemmeno si voltava, si alzò e tornò a sedersi, ma più vicino all'altro.- Smetti di guardare questa roba.- ordinò sfilandogli gli spartiti dalle dita.- Secondo me, dovresti piantarla di essere ossessionato da...dal dover _fare_ musica nuova.- affermò pacatamente. Rimise in ordine i fogli, ringraziando che fossero numerati, e li ricacciò nella scatola.- Non capisco davvero perché tu ci stia così male.- sfiatò a quel punto. Chiuse la scatola e la rispinse nell'angolo con un piede.

Lui e Matthew si ritrovarono in silenzio a guardarsi, occhi negli occhi. Dom si domandò se Matt gli avrebbe risposto, ma ne dubitava. Lui sembrava immerso totalmente in un pensiero astruso, lontano, che molto probabilmente sarebbe rimasto suo soltanto.

-Senti...- ricominciò il batterista dopo un po', in tono quieto – io so come sei. So che sei uno che si fa mille problemi per le aspettative che gli altri ripongono in lui e che...sì, insomma, in questo periodo le cose non sono andate benissimo per la band...

-Sono andate una merda!- corresse il tiro Matthew, aspramente.

Dom scosse la testa.

-Beh, non esattamente. Ok, l'ultimo tour negli Stati Uniti è stato un mezzo flop, ma le vendite vanno bene, in Europa tiriamo ancora un sacco e...

-E la musica che ho scritto per gli ultimi tre album è buona da bruciare.- concluse Matt per lui, asettico.

-Sei un po' troppo severo con te stesso.

Matthew scoppiò a ridere istericamente: Non prendiamoci per il culo!

-Non sto prendendo per il culo nessuno, Matthew.- ritorse Dominic con forza.- Ci sono album buoni e album meno buoni. E' così per tutte le band. E non è solo tua la responsabilità della musica che scriviamo!- esclamò con forza. 

Matt evitò d'incrociare il suo sguardo, concentrandosi sul tappeto che ospitava entrambi, cominciò a sfilacciarne un angolo con l'ostinazione di un bambino dispettoso. 

–Io e Chris vorremmo davvero che tu ti fidassi un pochino più di noi, che capissi che ti sosteniamo e che siamo più che disposti ad assumerci il compito di difendere quello che i Muse sono!

-Non penso che...- iniziò precipitosamente Matthew, sollevandogli occhi su di lui.

-Matt.- lo interruppe Dom, senza peraltro risultare aggressivo ma solo dannatamente coinvolto da quello che stava cercando di esprimere – A noi piace il nostro lavoro e ci piace farlo con te. Sei il musicista di maggior talento che io conosca, mi fido ciecamente delle tue capacità e capisco perfettamente quello che provi perché, ehi!- rise dandogli un buffetto sulla spalla- Notizia del giorno: anche io e Chris sentiamo _un pelo_ la tensione per l'opinione dei fan e della critica!- lo informò divertito.

Matthew rise anche lui. Dominic non si illuse che fosse tutto sparito, ma capì che le sue parole erano comunque qualcosa di cui l'amico aveva bisogno. 

Il resto doveva venire da sé, con calma e pazienza.

  


Più tardi, quella notte, Matt se ne stava steso a letto, a pancia all'aria sopra le coperte. Nella camera di fianco sentiva il respiro quieto di Dominic, che lo informava che il batterista stava dormendo già da un pezzo.

Erano rientrati e si erano salutati dopo un ultimo paio di birre, bevute in cucina tra chiacchiere senza peso. Dom era davvero stanco, Matthew sentiva una frenesia subdola pungolargli la pancia, ma non era in grado di darle un nome e non voleva gravare ulteriormente sull'amico. Gli aveva promesso di mettersi a dormire e si erano ritirati ognuno nella sua camera.

Adesso accese la lampada sul comodino. 

Scostò di lato le coperte, mise i piedi a terra e, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, accostò il battente fino ad assicurarsi che la luce non arrivasse alla camera degli ospiti. 

Sedette alla scrivania che occupava un angolo della stanza; da un cassetto tirò fuori un pacco di fogli ed una penna. Non sapeva sul serio cosa stesse facendo. Chiuse gli occhi, tirò un respiro profondo, posò le mani aperte davanti a sé e si concentrò sulla sensazione leggermente ruvida dei fogli sotto il palmo ed i polpastrelli.

_Anna_ .

Ecco cos'era quella sensazione. Il ricordo della musica nella camera da letto, il ricordo della musica durante la festa di beneficenza...Anna e l'impressione che ogni singola cosa al mondo fosse nel posto giusto, che _lui_ fosse nel posto giusto. Anna che era sfuggente come un sogno ad occhi aperti, come l'immaginazione spezzata di un momento ritagliato da una giornata frenetica... 

Quante cose potevano nascondersi dentro di lei? Quanti piccoli scrigni di segreti inconfessati? Cosa c'era dietro la semplicità incomprensibile di una creatura che sembrava ammantata solo degli stereotipi che lei o gli altri le avevano cucito addosso?

Ecco.

Anna era questo. Stratificata, come la casa–tomba che abitava; dentro di lei albergavano innumerevoli tasselli di vetro colorato, lui li poteva vedere ammiccare sul fondo, in controluce, ma non riusciva davvero a capire come raggiungerli.

_...e tutto questo aveva un suono esatto_ .

Posò la penna sul foglio bianco, tirò le righe e cominciò a scrivere.

Quando ebbe finito, Matt si rifiutò di rileggere quelle note. Piegò il foglio in più parti, aprì lo stesso cassetto e ricacciò dentro tutto, spingendo il foglio che aveva utilizzato sul fondo. 

  


  



	8. VII - Inferno

VII – Inferno

  


_You're so happy now_

_burning a candle at both ends_

  


Il sole aveva un'angolazione strana quel mattino. E sapeva di estate. Nonostante l'estate fosse ormai praticamente agli sgoccioli e Londra avesse una temperatura discutibile già a fine Agosto. 

Matt suonò il campanello della porta posteriore del palazzo. Poi bussò contro il battente con insistenza. Era nervoso e non aveva voglia di tenere sotto controllo le proprie emozioni più di tanto. La donnina che venne ad aprirgli sfoderò un'espressione sorpresa, non lo conosceva e non capiva la sua irruenza. Matt l'affrontò con una sfacciataggine ammirevole.

-Madame Dupree è in casa?- chiese.

La sorpresa si trasformò rapidamente in stupore e, subito, in imbarazzo.

Matt non aspettò la risposta, scivolò di fianco alla donna per entrare molto prima che lei reagisse e riuscisse a chiuderlo fuori. La voce squillante della domestica protestò che non poteva permettersi un simile comportamento e Matt non l'ascoltò affatto. Avanzò nella casa inseguito dalla donna per poche stanze; quando lei rinunciò ad andargli dietro, Matt sentì che chiamava in aiuto qualcuno, ma non si fermò a scoprire di chi si trattasse. 

Dalle stanze di servizio sul retro del palazzo poteva accedere direttamente al giardino, sperò da lì di riuscire ad orientarsi meglio e, quindi, attraversò una delle portefinestre che si aprivano sul corridoio che stava percorrendo e sbucò nel patio interno.

La camera padronale. Le finestre erano spalancate sullo stesso giardino d'inverno che aveva ospitato la sua colazione con Anna. Matt poteva vedere anche un angolo del grande piano sistemato nella camera da letto. Puntò da quella parte solo perché non aveva davvero idea di dove cercare e vide, all'improvviso, la figura snella di Anna comparire nel vano di una di quelle stesse finestre. Era in costume da bagno, un grande cappello di paglia scuro sotto cui sparivano i capelli, trattenuti come sempre sulla nuca ma in un'acconciatura più morbida e disordinata di quelle cui lo aveva abituato, e degli occhiali enormi a coprire buona parte dei lineamenti eleganti. Matthew la vide indossare un copricostume di seta trasparente, che lasciò aperto, e raccogliere dal letto un libro di cui tenne il segno con un dito.

-Anna!

Non avrebbe voluto suonare tanto perentorio. Si stupì per primo del proprio tono di voce e di come lasciasse trasparire un vago senso di frustrazione e rabbia che si addicevano molto male al suo ruolo. In fondo...non aveva neanche idea se in casa ci fosse il marito di lei. In quel caso, la sua incursione sarebbe stata quantomai inopportuna.

Anna si voltò di scatto. Per Matt era impossibile intuire i suoi pensieri, ben nascosti dietro le lenti da sole, ma la donna non si mosse dal proprio posto e rimase ad attendere che lui attraversasse il patio e le venisse incontro, scavalcando le aiuole di rose rosse davanti alla portafinestra della veranda ed approdando, quindi, nella camera da letto.

-Matthew...- sussurrò a quel punto. Ma non era chiaro se si trattasse di un saluto o di un'esclamazione di sorpresa. 

Matt ignorò la cosa. Si fermò di fronte a lei, affrontandola a braccia conserte.

-Buongiorno, Anna.- ribadì, sfoderando tutto il proprio autocontrollo.

-...buongiorno a te.- fu la risposta quieta che ottenne.

-Scusa l'intrusione,- ironizzò Matthew a quel punto, con un sorriso che era l'esatto specchio di quel misto di risentimento e sconcerto che l'atteggiamento di lei risvegliava – ma volevo essere sicuro, stavolta, di essere stato io a fraintendere tutto. - Anna provò ad intervenire per interromperlo. Matt la bloccò con un cenno perentorio della mano - Essere presi per il culo una volta, va anche bene!- ringhiò frustrato – Ma se permetti, non ho granché voglia di correrti dietro, se a te la cosa non interessa affatto!

Lei sospirò. 

Matt la vide sedersi sul letto con accortezza, come se le costasse una fatica immensa. Tolse gli occhiali da sole, sfilò il cappello dalla testa lasciando ricadere i capelli sulla schiena, e rimase lì, con lo sguardo triste rivolto verso il pavimento.

La rabbia di Matthew scivolò via appena si scontrò con quell'atteggiamento mesto.

-...Anna?

-Perdonami.

Un sussurro tanto sottile da farlo dubitare di quello che aveva sentito. Anna sollevò gli occhi, Matt ci lesse dentro una malinconia profonda come quella che le parole di lei avevano già manifestato poche notti prima.

-Potrei dirti che non potevo raggiungerti... Mio marito è tornato inaspettatamente dal suo viaggio di lavoro.- spiegò- La verità è che...avrei dovuto essere, comunque, più sincera con te.

-Cosa vuol dire questo?

Non riuscì ad impedire alle proprie parole di uscire, comunque, più morbide di quanto avrebbe voluto: era come se la voce di Anna tessesse incantesimi, ogni volta, era in grado di manovrare le sue emozioni con una semplicità disarmante.

-Mi hai chiesto se io ci tenga.- ripeté lei, quietamente ma con fermezza. Lo guardava fisso negli occhi, adesso, e il suo sguardo dolce era ammantato di una determinazione che lo faceva tremare per paura di quale potesse essere il seguito di quell'affermazione.- Non ho mai tenuto ad altro tanto quanto tengo a te, nella mia vita.- disse, invece, lei. Sorrise, incerta - Ma dovrai avere pazienza con me. Ho passato tutta una vita rispettando le regole di convenzioni sociali che mi ingabbiano come una prigione di cristallo...- mormorò piano.

Ed eccolo lì. Quel senso di protezione che gli risaliva cautamente addosso. Anna era completamente diversa da qualsiasi donna l'avesse preceduta nella sua vita e non solo perché, indubbiamente, era la più bella di tutte quelle che c'erano state. Lei era la più sensuale, la più travolgente ed, insieme, scopriva adesso, quella che poteva risultare più fragile. La percezione di lei come di qualcosa di complesso, quell'insicurezza labile che traspariva dalle sue parole...un altro tassello che si aggiungeva al puzzle che Matt componeva nella propria mente e che, come era accaduto quando _lei_ gli aveva chiesto di suonare due sere prima, poteva dargli l'illusoria sensazione di essere la persona più forte e potente dell'Universo intero. Solo perché poteva far sparire dal cuore di quella donna, la paura che sembrava ristagnarvi.

Sedette sul letto di fianco a lei. Anna si voltò, in modo da poter continuare a guardarlo negli occhi, Matt le prese le mani tra le proprie, avvertendo le dita fredde di lei bruciargli la pelle, in punta ai polpastrelli. Erano mani bellissime. Lunghe, affusolate, curate alla perfezione, con unghie smaltate con una discreta vernice lucida e trasparente. Tra le sue mani stavano così bene!

-Mi stai mentendo?- le chiese, fissandola intensamente.

Anna non esitò. Ricambiò il suo sguardo con la stessa sicurezza che aveva sfoggiato solo qualche momento prima e con un'intensità che era l'esatto specchio di quella di Matt stesso.

-Cosa vuoi sapere?- sussurrò quieta, mansueta. In lei mancava completamente l'aggressività che poteva sfoggiare, ad esempio, una donna come Kate.- Quanto io abbia aspettato, trattenendo il fiato, il momento in cui saremmo potuti essere così vicini? Ci sono state volte in cui sono sopravvissuta solo aspettando questo momento.

Matt sospirò. Quei brevi accenni di lei a delle difficoltà che lui faceva fatica a ricondurre al suo stile di vita, all'agio ed alla ricchezza, ma anche alla tranquilla eleganza, che la circondavano e che lei sfoggiava egualmente, lo disorientavano. Non capiva quali fossero le ragioni per cui Anna poteva dichiararsi tanto infelice.

Glielo disse.

-Io non riesco a capirti!- un'esclamazione di cui contenne, per quanto possibile, l'irruenza. Strinse forte le dita di lei, vendendola sobbalzare leggermente in risposta, per poi abbandonarsi ancora.- Hai tutto ciò che si possa desiderare e molto di più! Ed io sono qui- sottolineò. Lei gli sorrise di nuovo e sembrò appena più serena – Se davvero è quello che desideri...

-Lo è!- lo interruppe lei con trasporto.

Matt la guardò: Non so davvero cosa tu ti aspetti che io possa essere per te.- ammise.

Lei non ebbe alcuna esitazione neanche questa volta.

-Te l'ho detto dalla prima sera: solo con  _la tua musica_ io posso essere ancora viva e libera.

***

Aris utilizzò le chiavi di riserva per entrare nello studio di registrazione. Mentre saliva la scalinata stretta e ripida che portava al piano superiore, sentì già le risate provenire dalla sala di regia, la cui porta aperta l'attendeva in fondo. La voce di Dom disse qualcosa in tono basso e divertito, quella di Matthew rispose sguaiatamente, poi risero di nuovo entrambi.

Aris sorrise anche lei.

Affacciò la testa all'interno e bussò al battente nello stesso istante. Dom fu il primo a voltarsi nella sua direzione, sedeva dietro la batteria ma non sembrava intenzionato ad utilizzarla per altro che come sostegno della sua vecchiaia! Aris rise. Entrò ed individuò anche Matt Bellamy, seduto per terra in un angolo della sala di registrazione, un vinile sulla pancia e una chitarra buttata di fianco con ancora tutti i jack attaccati.

-Ciao, Ary!- esclamò Dom, appena la riconobbe.

Lei avanzò fino alla soglia della sala di registrazione. Matt le rivolse un cenno di saluto silenzioso e la donna gli rispose allo stesso modo.

-Come ve la passate?

-Alla grande!

-Una merda.

Aris li fissò, sgranando leggermente gli occhi, sorpresa.

Dom e Matt si scambiarono un'occhiata complice, cercando di stabilire quale delle due risposte fosse quella corretta e finendo solo per sbottare in una nuova risata.

...ok...probabilmente erano completamente fatti, considerò Aris quietamente.

Valutò con accuratezza se ci fossero pericoli per il suo studio e considerò che sembravano ragionevolmente tranquilli. Per cui, accantonò la cosa come “informazione non rilevante”. 

Nella sala di registrazione, si appoggiò al muro e spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro.

-Avete combinato qualcosa?- s'informò colloquiale.

Era una domanda di circostanza e, nel momento in cui l'aveva formulata, Aris si sarebbe aspettata tutto tranne che di vedere Bellamy rabbuiarsi di colpo e Dominic fissarlo con apprensione fin troppo esplicita e poi voltarsi freneticamente nella sua direzione.

Va bene. Dom le aveva accennato che le cose per Matt non erano idilliache in quel momento e, leggendo di come gli ultimi lavori dei Muse erano stati accolti dai fan e dalla critica musicale, Aris non faceva fatica a capire la ragione di quelle difficoltà. Dom le aveva accennato all'opportunità, per Matthew, di allontanarsi un attimo da quello che era diventato il “fare musica professionalmente” e, se Aris aveva acconsentito a prestare loro lo studio, era perché capiva perfettamente il punto di vista di Dominic. Evidentemente, però, la situazione era più grave di quanto il batterista avesse lasciato intendere. Per cui lei preferì sviare il discorso.

-Mi sembra di capire che avete preferito rilassarvi un po'.- commentò, ridacchiando e scrollando le spalle.- Meglio! Perché ero venuta a offrirvi una pausa.

-Una pausa di che tipo?- indagò Matt sospettoso.

-Una pausa del tipo: sushi, birra e chiacchiere in compagnia.

-Tua?

Dom fissò Matt con un'espressione che significava qualcosa tipo “come fai a risultare così maleducato ed offensivo con una sola parola?!”. Matt ignorò la richiesta e continuò a fissare spavaldamente Aris, mentre lei rideva senza badare affatto al suo tono. Aveva capito abbastanza in fretta che tanti degli atteggiamenti del cantante non andavano presi troppo sul serio o non ne sarebbe uscita viva.

-Non solo mia, no.- rispose tranquillamente.- Io e Linda abbiamo organizzato un'uscita con qualche amico e sono venuta a chiedervi se vi andava di unirvi a noi.- spiegò.

Dom attese che fosse Matthew a rispondere. Aris lo vide guardare l'amico seduto a terra con attenzione, trattenendo il fiato.

Sì. Decisamente aveva sottovalutato la gravità della situazione.

-Grazie.- rispose Matt intanto. E suonò abbastanza sincero nel dirlo.- A me sembra una buona idea. Dommie?

Dom annuì con entusiasmo: A me sembra un' _ottima_ idea!- rincarò. Sollevò gli occhi in quelli di Aris con una riconoscenza sfacciata.- Grazie.

  


Gli amici di Aris erano quasi tutti musicisti, fatta eccezione per un paio di colleghi di Linda, la ragazza infermiera della donna. 

Lei era l'esatto opposto di Aris. Una cosina piccola, minutina, con un'aria dolce e materna, che accolse Dominic e Matthew con un entusiasmo quieto che li mise subito a proprio agio. 

Presumibilmente, considerò Matt, a quel tavolo non c'era una sola persona che non sapesse  _chi loro due fossero_ , ma tutti si guardarono bene dal sottolinearlo e, passate le prime occhiate sospettose e curiose, si comportarono tutti come se Aris avesse portato con sé due conoscenti qualunque e glieli stesse presentando per la prima volta.

Matt si ritrovò a parlare con un paio di tizi – che scoprì suonare in un complesso jazz – di chitarre e composizioni classiche, scivolando dall'uno all'altro argomento con una scioltezza che difficilmente trovava nell'affrontare il medesimo argomento con altri colleghi più famosi. Loro avevano entrambi un lavoro normale: uno era un medico; l'altro, più giovane, faceva il perito informatico per un'azienda telefonica. Il medico era anche sposato e divorziato ed aveva un bambino piccolo – lui e Matt scoprirono che i figli avevano la stessa età e finirono a mostrarsi foto sul cellulare, ridendo come due idioti – il perito informatico oscillava tra relazioni eterosessuali ed omosessuali senza riuscire a stabilire bene cosa fare della propria vita “e, comunque, al momento doveva concentrarsi sulla musica, che diamine!”. Una normalità così travolgente che gli fece dimenticare nel giro di un'ora scarsa la propria ben più complicata situazione.

Ogni tanto Matt girava lo sguardo e trovava Dominic, che chiacchierava con Aris, Linda e i colleghi di Linda, spiarlo da lontano. Matthew gli sorrideva invariabilmente, sforzandosi di non aggredirlo con qualcosa che gli facesse intendere quanto fastidiosa potesse risultare quella sorveglianza a breve distanza; quella sera era abbastanza rilassato da non desiderare rovinare tutto solo perché il suo migliore amico lo aveva visto un po' giù, in studio, e lui aveva ben pensato di tirare fuori un paio di spinelli per scacciare via quella sensazione.

L'effetto della marijuana era svanito da un po', ma a parte la fame chimica, che lo aveva portato a divorare un quantitativo spaventoso di cibo con un'ingordigia che aveva fatto ridere tutti, Matt non provava nessuna di quelle fastidiose impressioni di malinconia ed abbandono che di solito gli lasciava addosso.

-Aris è una persona speciale, sotto questo profilo.- stava dichiarando con tranquilla convinzione George, il medico.- Diciamo che il suo studio è stata un po'...una casa, un rifugio- corresse – per tutti noi, quando abbiamo avuto bisogno di un posto dove nasconderci.

-Davvero?

Josh, il perito informatico, annuì: George ha passato un brutto periodo dopo il divorzio.- spiegò. Matt si stupì non poco che lui ne parlasse tanto apertamente, nonostante non ci fosse tra loro tre alcuna confidenza. Guardò George, ma l'uomo non mostrò alcun imbarazzo nel ricambiare il suo sguardo.- Anche io non me la passavo troppo bene, fino a qualche tempo fa. Chi in un modo, chi in un altro, tutti noi che siamo arrivati da Aris siamo dei...sopravvissuti.- concluse Josh dopo aver riflettuto accuratamente su quella parola.

Non chiese a Matt se anche lui e Dom fossero arrivati allo studio per le stesse ragioni. Nessuno di loro chiese assolutamente nulla che Matthew non avesse voluto dire da sé. 

Quando si spostarono in un pub, Matt riguadagnò il fianco di Dominic intorno al tavolo e si ritrovò, quindi, Aris e Linda direttamente davanti. George e Josh, adesso, condividevano lo spazio con i colleghi di Linda e con una coppia che, scoprì Matt, formava il resto dell'ensamble in cui il più anziano suonava. 

-Che te ne pare dei ragazzi?- chiese Aris a Matthew, sfoderando un sorriso enorme nel parlargli.

-Che hanno tutti una mezza cotta per te.- ironizzò lui, caricando volutamente di allusioni le informazioni ricevute.

Linda rise, Aris finse di non accorgersi dell'ostilità che Matt utilizzava con lei. Non capiva cosa fosse, ma Dom le aveva detto di ignorare l'altro se avesse preso quel genere di atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo. E lei non era una sciocca.

Dom, comunque, tirò a Matt una gomitata nel fianco a mo' di rimprovero e il cantante esagerò volutamente la propria reazione di dolore a quel gesto.

Linda gli piaceva.

Aris, no.

Nonostante questo, accettò l'implicito invito di Dominic a comportarsi civilmente ed evitò di essere troppo sagace, caustico od offensivo con la donna per il resto della serata. Lei, alla fine fine, gli sembrava sinceramente interessata alla loro musica, ma senza risultare troppo invadente. Chiese loro se avessero progetti nuovi e Dom risparmiò a Matthew di dover rispondere che ne avevano come potevano avere voglia di un altro disastroso tour statunitense. Lei virò il discorso abbastanza rapidamente quando capì, dall'occhiata assassina del cantante, che quello era un terreno minato e domandò, molto più banalmente, come gli fosse sembrata Londra, visto che mancavano da un po'. Matt rispose, annoiato, che gli pareva fossilizzata su se stessa come al solito e, quindi, niente di che. 

Matthew fu contento quando Aris si ritirò, sconfitta, e lasciò nuovamente il campo a George e Josh, di ritorno dal bar, che presero posto vicino a lui per riprendere la conversazione come se non si fossero mai interrotti. A loro si aggiunse anche la coppia che suonava con George.

Dom cambiò di posto con Linda, andata a tenere compagnia ai colleghi in fondo al tavolo. 

-Grazie.- disse subito.- E scusa.- aggiunse, con un sorriso imbarazzato.

-Hai veramente un bello stomaco ad averci a che fare tutti i giorni!- commentò Aris, ma senza sembrargli arrabbiata o infastidita dall'atteggiamento di Matt. Anzi. Da come lo diceva, Dominic si ritrovò a credere che lei lo pensasse seriamente.

-Non è... _sempre_ così!- osservò Dom, guardando Matt ridere, dalla parte opposta del tavolo, ad una battuta di Josh.- Di solito, è esattamente il genere di persona che vorresti accanto.

-Finirà per implodere se non riuscirete a fargli capire che non è questo il motivo per cui suona.- fu il commento sereno che ricevette in cambio.

Dom sospirò quietamente, evitando di ricambiare il suo sguardo. Non è che non lo sapesse...

-Guardalo.- continuò lei dopo un momento. E Dominic fece come aveva detto e guardò di nuovo Matt, lanciatosi in qualche accorata dissertazione con cui stava agilmente tenendo banco tra gli altri quattro.- Lui è felice di quello che fa, di quello che è.- proseguì la voce di Aris in sottofondo.- Allora, cos'è che lo rende infelice di essere se stesso?

  


-Vai subito a letto?

-In realtà, non ho sonno.

Dominic guardò l'orologio al proprio polso e registrò che mancava un quarto d'ora scarso alle quattro del mattino.

Matt finse di non accorgersene e proseguì annunciando: Magari mi guardo la nuova stagione del Trono di Spade.

Dom lo guardò avviarsi comunque in direzione della camera da letto.

-Non _tutta_ la stagione, voglio sperare.- ribatté inutilmente. Matt era già scomparso oltre la soglia.

Dominic sospirò. Andò in cucina, si preparò un caffè e cercò di scacciare dalla testa le parole con cui lui ed Aris si erano salutati mezz'ora prima. 

Lei, in realtà, era davvero “carina” con loro. Quel genere di persona che non ti aspetti di incontrare in un momento di crisi e diventa un'amica preziosa tutto in un colpo e senza nemmeno fare troppo sforzo. Sperava, inizialmente, che Matt condividesse con lui quell'impressione, ma doveva aspettarsi che l'intuito che Aris mostrava e la circostanza che, nonostante tutta la sua empatia, lei non fosse affatto il tipo che compatisce e coccola gli altri non sarebbero stati un buon modo per entrare in sintonia con un Matthew tutto concentrato nel tenere gli altri fuori dalla propria vita. Dom riusciva ancora a trovare stupefacente la circostanza di non essere stato messo alla porta anche lui!

“...cos'è che ti rende infelice di essere te stesso?”

Lo ripeté quietamente tra sé e sé, fissando il tavolo davanti a sé senza vederlo nemmeno. 

Era sul serio quello il problema? A Matt non piaceva la sua vita attuale?

Ad intuito, Dom aveva avuto la percezione che sì, potesse essere quello il motivo delle azioni dell'altro. Ma lo aveva banalmente ricondotto alla frustrazione per la carriera, ad un po' di rancore sopito nei confronti della ex e del fatto che avesse mandato in frantumi il sogno di una perfetta famigliola felice – _Matt voleva una famiglia felice più di quanto volesse qualunque altra cosa al mondo_ – ed all'esigenza di riadattarsi ad un mondo – quello statunitense – in cui si trovavano tutti decisamente poco a proprio agio.

Erano motivi sufficienti per una sbandata. E Matt era un cocciuto ostinato che poteva metterci un'eternità a macerare e maturare le cose, prima di ritrovare un equilibrio di qualche tipo e andare avanti.

Ma in tutto quel tempo, in tutti quei momenti difficili che, comunque, si erano succeduti nelle loro vite, Matthew non aveva mai smesso di suonare. Anzi. Suonare era stata, il più delle volte, la sola cosa che lo aveva salvato dall'impazzire, chiuso in se stesso come in un guscio impenetrabile. Perfino dopo la rottura con Gaia, Matt aveva cercato disperatamente nella musica la risposta al dolore che provava. 

Adesso era diverso. Era come “bloccato”. Sul palco, era la parodia di se stesso; in studio con gli altri, una macchina che replicava senza nessun sentimento un mix inutile di note e versi; in studio con lui, un ragazzino svogliato che provava quasi paura nell'approcciarsi ad una chitarra. In quei pochi giorni da quando Aris aveva lasciato loro la sala, Matt e Dom non avevano combinato praticamente nulla. Il più delle volte, Dom lanciava qualche proposta, si divertiva ad improvvisare delle jam session a cui il cantante andava dietro, ma poi qualcosa cambiava, s'insinuava nel momento, e Matt perdeva interesse e voglia di suonare. Dom percepiva quel cambiamento e si affrettava ad assecondarlo, per paura che la situazione diventasse anche più pesante di quanto sembrava per l'amico.

Finì il caffè e tornò in soggiorno. 

Dall'arco che dava sul corridoio delle camere, vide che la luce in quella di Matt era accesa. 

Recuperò dall'ingresso il proprio giubbino e vide che anche Matthew aveva lasciato lì il cappotto, arrotolato malamente per farlo stare sul mobile microscopico che si trovava accanto alla porta. Raccolse anche quello, con un sorriso paziente, per appendere entrambi.

Qualcosa cadde dalla tasca del cappotto di Matt. Dom si piegò a raccogliere _il qualcosa_ e la sua espressione cambiò in meno di un istante.

In camera da letto, Matthew stava effettivamente guardando serie Tv sul proprio iPad, comodamente disteso nel letto, sopra le coperte, e con ancora i vestiti addosso e le scarpe ai piedi. Quando Dominic superò la soglia della stanza, Matt lo degnò solo di un'occhiata distratta, riprendendo immediatamente a fissare lo schermo davanti a sé.

Non fu una scelta saggia.

-Che cazzo è questa roba.

Non era nemmeno una vera domanda. Matt lo guardò di nuovo, inarcò un sopracciglio, spostò lo sguardo sulla mano di Dom, che reggeva tra due dita un sacchetto trasparente ripieno di una polverina bianca, e poi sulla faccia di Dom stesso, di nuovo.

In realtà, pensò Matt, se fosse stata una domanda, sarebbe stata anche un po' stupida.

Così glielo fece notare.

-Non è zucchero. A te cosa sembra?

Dom fremette. Letteralmente. Matthew lo vide sussultare come se stesse combattendo strenuamente con il proprio corpo per non limitarsi a scattare in avanti e prenderlo a pugni. Le dita attorno al sacchetto si serrarono con forza e quello sparì nel pugno che il batterista strinse contro il fianco.

-Matt...sei quasi morto.- sussurrò Dom trattenendo anche la voce, perché non si alzasse pericolosamente- Sei finito in ospedale meno di due settimane fa...!

-Sì, sono stato un po' scemo.- ridacchiò Matt, scrollando le spalle e tornando a voltarsi verso lo schermo dell'iPad.- Tranquillo, niente gente strana, il solito giro.- precisò a garanzia della qualità della roba che l'altro teneva in mano.

Dom contò mentalmente fino a dieci, tentò inutilmente di rilassare il collo e le spalle e riprese, sforzando il tono più neutrale ma determinato che poté trovare nel proprio repertorio.

-Ok. Adesso chiariamo una cosa una volta per tutte.- esordì- Hai firmato le dimissioni dalla clinica dicendo che _non avevi bisogno_ di disintossicarti. Ed io ho voluto crederti...

-Infatti, non ne ho bisogno.- annuì Matt tranquillamente.

Dominic finse di non averlo sentito.

-Quindi, \- riprese come se nulla fosse – adesso io butto questa roba e, da domani, io e te ci diamo una bella regolata generale. 

-...butti via quella roba?- ripeté Matthew, come se non capisse.

Dom respirò a fondo, raddrizzò la schiena ed incrociò le braccia al petto.

-Esatto.

Matt sbuffò una risata vagamente isterica, alla quale Dominic non diede peso.

-Hai una vaga idea di quante centinaia di sterline vorresti “buttare via”?- gli fece osservare l'altro.

Dom non batté ciglio.

Matt saltò in piedi, gettando di lato l'iPad e andandogli incontro minacciosamente. Tutto ciò che ottenne fu che Dominic si tirasse indietro, rapido, ed evitasse che lui arrivasse a mettergli le mani addosso.

-Dammi quella coca, Dom.- ordinò Matthew perentorio.

-Puoi scordartelo. Ho finito di credere alle tue cazzate.- replicò pacatamente il batterista.

Matt lo fissò con un misto di rabbia e sorpresa che lasciò Dominic leggermente disorientato, ma badò bene di non farlo capire all'altro, mantenendo un atteggiamento fermo e deciso.

-Tu non devi credere alle mie cazzate, Howard.- stava intanto affermando Matthew in tono pericolosamente basso – Perché io non sono tenuto a dare conto né a te né a nessun altro di quello che faccio dei miei soldi. 

Dom si lasciò scappare un autentico sorriso, carico di cinismo ed ironia amara: I tuoi soldi, Matthew?!- ripeté come se fosse semplicemente assurdo.- Stiamo parlando della tua cazzo _di vita_!- ruggì a quel punto, infrangendo in un attimo ogni barriera tra sé e la paura che gli serpeggiava nelle vene da quando aveva visto la bustina sul pavimento dell'ingresso.- Sei _quasi_ morto!- ribadì scandendo bene quel concetto. Matt reagì istintivamente, provando ancora ad afferrarlo, e Dom, stavolta, non si tirò indietro ma cacciò via le sue braccia con decisione.- Che cosa cazzo vuoi che aspetti, eh?! Di vederti all'obitorio, invece che in un letto di ospedale?!

-Fammi capire bene!- ringhiò Matthew – Quando eri tu che ti facevi l'impossibile solo per evitarmi, andava bene e, adesso che sono io ad aver bisogno di un attimo di respiro, sono uno stronzo?!- gli rinfacciò aspramente.

Dominic incassò male il colpo ma non cedette.

-Questa roba va nel cesso, Matt.- rincarò, facendo oscillare la bustina davanti a loro solo per un momento, prima di tornare a serrarla nel pugno.- Non sto scherzando. Non starò a guardarti mentre ti ammazzi con le tue mani.

Gli voltò le spalle. Matt lo seguì in corridoio.

-Certo che sei veramente un fottuto ipocrita!- gli ruggì contro.- Come quella cazzo di cogliona di buona samaritana che mi hai presentato! Cos'è? Pensate davvero, tu e lei, che basti infilarmi in un cazzo di studio di merda, in un buco del cazzo, per farmi pensare che il mondo sia tutto rose e fiori?!

Dom si girò verso di lui a metà della strada che lo separava dal bagno: Lascia fuori Aris da questa discussione.- ordinò.- Non hai neanche idea di quello che dici e di quanto lei ci tenga a noi, _a te_! Non sei neanche capace di apprezzare quello che gli altri fanno per te.

Matt sbottò una risata sarcastica: Proprio generosa!- sbuffò.- Ci ha solo affittato quella specie di topaia!

Vide Dominic sorridere amaramente. Gli diede di nuovo le spalle, riprendendo a camminare in direzione del bagno.

-Sei uno stronzo.- affermò cattedratico.- E, per inciso, quello studio manco lo paghi. Lei ce lo lascia usare a gratis.

Dom sparì oltre la soglia del bagno. Matthew ruotò rigidamente su se stesso, si sbatté la porta della camera alle spalle e si chiuse dentro a chiave. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di sentirsi in colpa per aver dato della stronza ipocrita ad una tizia che non conosceva, solo perché lei si divertiva a giocare alla salvatrice di musicisti falliti.

In bagno, Dom vuotò il sacchetto nel gabinetto e tirò lo sciacquone.

Poi tornò in soggiorno.

Lasciò la luce spenta, prese posto sul divano, si accese una sigaretta e fissò il muro davanti a sé senza vederlo.

Nella rubrica del telefono, cercò il numero di Tom, fece il calcolo delle ore di differenza del fuso orario ma non aspettò di averlo completato per inviare la chiamata. L'altro gli rispose al secondo squillo. Evidentemente aveva fatto _lui_ il calcolo delle ore di fuso orario.

-Che succede?- gli chiese a conferma, non appena la comunicazione fu aperta.

Dom prese un tiro dalla sigaretta, espirò il fumo lentamente e profondamente e si rilassò contro lo schienale del divano.

-Abbiamo un problema.- annunciò asciutto.


	9. VIII- Inferno

VIII-Inferno

  


_And I don't want you to adore me_

_Don't want you to ignore me_

  


Dominic si fermò davanti al battente ancora chiuso.

Non aveva nessuna idea se Matthew fosse sveglio o meno. Bussò comunque, attendendo qualche momento e sperando in una risposta o qualsiasi altro segnale che gli facesse capire cosa lo aspettasse quel mattino. Quando si era alzato, Dom aveva fatto volontariamente quanto più rumore possibile. La camera di Matt era sigillata come la sera prima - _...ok...poteva aver cercato di aprire la porta_ – il cantante non si era fatto vedere neppure dopo che lui, in cucina, aveva preparato una colazione con i fiocchi, sperando che almeno la proverbiale fame dell'altro fosse sufficiente a convincerlo a tirare fuori la testa. Era certo che, una volta aperta quella dannata stanza, in qualche modo avrebbero trovato un punto d'incontro per superare la discussione della notte.

-Matt.- chiamò, battendo ancora, con più convinzione, ma badando di non essere troppo irruento per non peggiorare la situazione. 

Niente.

Dom sospirò.

-Volevo solo avvisarti che domattina arriva Tom.- informò a quel punto la porta.- Starà da noi.- aggiunse.

La serratura scattò. Il viso di Matt era livido quando apparve sulla soglia e Dominic capì facilmente che no, non sarebbero bastate due uova strapazzate a risolvere il problema. 

...ma del resto, aveva solo preferito raccontarsi una bugia commovente.

-Non c'è nessun “da noi”, Dominic.- notificò incolore Matthew.- Questa è ancora casa mia.

Dom prese atto di quell'affermazione e ne trasse l'unica considerazione possibile.

-Mi stai dicendo che devo andarmene?

Il suo tono suonava incredibilmente vuoto. Come se la cosa non lo toccasse affatto, ma fosse una semplice considerazione organizzativa. 

Matt se ne rese conto. Dom poteva davvero farlo, poteva davvero imboccare la porta e non tornare. Gli stava chiaramente dicendo che le prossime parole avrebbero determinato la sua scelta al riguardo.

...ok. Aveva appena perso quello scontro.

-No.- sfiatò a voce bassissima. 

Tornò a girargli le spalle per trovare rifugio nella propria camera. Dominic non lo lasciò scappare, tenne aperta la porta, che Matt aveva provato a chiudersi dietro, ed entrò a sua volta.

-Vorrei che ricominciassimo da capo, Matt.

-Cosa?

-Non dire “cosa”. Sai esattamente “cosa”.

Matt lo guardò. 

Dom sospirò, passandosi una mano nei capelli, stancamente. Aveva dormito...un'ora? Due? Si sentiva come se fosse sveglio da giorni. E non era il modo migliore per affrontare una conversazione di quel tipo con Matt. 

-Sono veramente preoccupato per te.- ammise alla fine, sperando che il cambiare tattica potesse funzionare. Ma quando tornò a guardare Matthew, lui aveva la stessa espressione fosca con cui gli aveva aperto la porta un paio di minuti prima.- Come fai a non capire che siamo _tutti_ preoccupati per te?!

-Nessuno di voi è tenuto a sprecare il proprio tempo in questo modo.- fu la replica asciutta, in cui serpeggiò, secca, una scintilla della rabbia irrazionale di quella notte.

Dom la ignorò. Ignorò anche il fatto che le parole di Matt riuscissero a fargli provare nuovamente la stessa voglia, che aveva sentito solo poche ore prima, di prenderlo a schiaffi fino a farlo rinsavire. Uno di loro doveva mantenere il controllo dei nervi.

-Non stiamo sprecando il nostro tempo, Matt, stiamo cercando di aiutarti.- gli disse, quindi, infondendo nel proprio tono ogni stilla di autentico sentimento che potesse animarlo in quel momento.- Non stai bene, è chiaro.- proseguì allo stesso modo – Ma non vuoi parlare con noi di cosa non va, non vuoi cercare una soluzione assieme a noi...

-Non ci sono soluzioni, perché non ci sono problemi!- lo interruppe Matthew bruscamente. Respirò a fondo, incrociò le braccia sul petto e affrontò Dom con una risolutezza che fece temere il peggio al batterista: non ne sarebbero usciti.- Ho bisogno di rilassarmi un attimo, va bene?! Non ci riesco da solo? Mi concedo qualche aiutino? Non è mai morto nessuno!- osservò bieco.

“... _tu_ , Matt! Tu hai rischiato di morire! Cazzo!”

Dom non lo disse. 

-E vorrei soltanto...!- Matt incespicò su quelli che erano i propri desideri. 

Evitò lo sguardo di Dominic; cominciò a muoversi per la camera da letto in preda ad una frenesia isterica, cercando inutilmente qualcosa che distogliesse l'attenzione di Dom da lui o, in alternativa, che gli fornisse una valida giustificazione per il proprio comportamento. Non trovò né l'una né l'altra.

-Matt...- riprese Dominic lentamente, a voce bassa. Matthew si fermò, come incantato. Cadde a sedere sul materasso e prese a fissare con insistenza il muro che lo fronteggiava, pur di non dover guardare l'amico.- Io sono qui con te.- promise a quel punto il batterista. Sedette al suo fianco, ma Matthew non si mosse affatto, come se non se ne fosse neppure accorto.- Non hai bisogno di raccontare storie a me!- sbuffò Dom amaramente.- Lo hai detto tu... Ci sono passato prima di te. 

Matt abbassò il viso, continuando a nascondere il proprio sguardo all'altro.

-Non è la stessa cosa.- ammise a voce talmente bassa che Dom preferì far finta di non aver sentito, non essendo certo che fosse sua intenzione farsi sentire.

-Ti chiedo solo di permettermi di aiutarti.- concluse il batterista. Si corresse subito, con foga- Anzi! Di aiutarci entrambi! Te l'ho detto: da oggi ci diamo una regolata tutti e due! - Silenzio. Dom insistette \- Ok, Matt?

-Fai come ti pare.

Gli scivolò via da sotto le dita. Dominic lo guardò uscire dalla stanza in un silenzio rancoroso che non preannunciava niente di buono. Decise di lasciar perdere: al momento non poteva fare molto se non stare con gli occhi bene aperti.

Un'ora più tardi, Matthew si era lavato, rivestito, ed era pronto ad uscire. Dom lo intercettò sull'uscio di casa.

-Dove stai andando?

-Non preoccuparti,- replicò lui, astiosamente, forzando un sorriso cattivo – sarò a casa per cena, _mamma_!

Dom ingoiò la risposta autentica che gli sarebbe piaciuto dargli e tentò nuovamente di essere conciliante.

-Matt. Era semplice curiosità, la mia.- mentì.

Ne ricevette un gestaccio a mo' di saluto. Matthew aprì la porta e se la chiuse alle spalle senza dire un'altra parola.

  


Aveva solo bisogno di allontanarsi un attimo e prendere una boccata d'aria.

Ah, e mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, certo.

Camminò per un'ora intera senza neppure rendersene conto. Ogni volta che sullo sfondo appariva un posto che poteva sembrare invitante per fermarsi – una caffetteria...un pub...- lui lo notava appena e poi tirava dritto, dicendosi “mi fermerò al prossimo”. In realtà, neppure si accorgeva di stare semplicemente evitando ogni posto che apparisse anche solo vagamente affollato. 

Alla fine, era quasi mezzogiorno quando stabilì di avere, comunque, _troppa_ fame e un disperato bisogno di sedere e fumarsi una sigaretta.

Trovò un locale in un angolo appartato di una strada secondaria. Aveva fuori dei tavolini e Matt si sedette ad uno di quelli più esterni ed isolati. Scavò nelle tasche dei jeans e del cappotto e si rese conto, con orrore, che i suoi calcoli erano totalmente sbagliati: non aveva preso da casa le sigarette. 

Sbuffando insoddisfazione, si lasciò ricadere contro lo schienale imbottito della poltroncina che occupava. Una delle cameriere lo raggiunse mentre ancora stava cercando di stabilire cosa fare e Matt ordinò senza pensarci davvero. Mentre lei tornava ad allontanarsi, Matthew si guardò attorno.

C'erano pochissimi clienti, oltre a lui. Erano quasi tutti in giacca e cravatta e sedevano da soli, con il naso immerso nei quotidiani o nei laptop, oppure con l'orecchio incollato ai cellulari. A parte lui, a creare una piccola “variazione sul tema” era una coppietta giovane, di nemmeno trentanni, che si scambiava coccole oziose tre tavolini più avanti rispetto al suo. Di fianco, avevano l'ennesima arpia in tailleur, occhiali da sole giganteschi e copia di giornale di alta finanza spiegata davanti come muro contro il mondo esterno che avesse osato rivolgerle la parola.

Matt nemmeno la riconobbe sulle prime. Era una _roba_ secca e spigolosa, una versione incartapecorita e arcigna di Meryl Streep in “Il Diavolo veste Prada”; niente che potesse, insomma, ricordare anche solo vagamente la bomba sexy che aveva visto la prima volta. Poi qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione e la indirizzò verso un'epifania incredula: le unghie. Lunghissime, laccate di un nero acceso e appuntite come i tacchi a spillo degli stivali che lei indossava al loro primo incontro.

Matthew non si rese neppure conto di essersi alzato dal proprio posto per avvicinarlesi. Lo capì solo quando fu a meno di mezzo metro: lei ancora lo ignorava, immersa nella propria lettura con un'espressione disgustata sul viso, e lui rimaneva in piedi a fissarla, stupefatto.

-...Ophelia?- mormorò alla fine.

Fu come una parola magica. La donna scattò in su con il viso senza che l'espressione sullo stesso variasse. Nonostante gli occhiali scuri, Matt sentì il suo sguardo affondargli nello stomaco e non fu, quindi, particolarmente stupito quando, anche dopo averlo messo a fuoco, lei non parve più lieta di quanto fosse stata nel leggere le notizie sul proprio giornale. Scostò gli occhiali in punta al naso per analizzarlo da sopra l'orlo di tartaruga.

-Credo che lei abbia sbagliato persona.- notificò in un tono piatto, formale, che non aveva nulla dell'isterica alterigia della sera in cui l'aveva conosciuta. 

Un istante dopo averlo detto, aveva già spinto gli occhiali al proprio posto e ripreso la lettura dal punto in cui l'aveva interrotta.

Matt s'infastidì. La trovava patetica e ridicola e sentiva l'improvviso impulso di comunicarglielo. Per cui aprì la bocca e fece per dire ad alta voce esattamente quello che pensava di lei, ma qualcuno lo afferrò per il gomito prima di poterlo fare e lo scostò via di peso, di nuovo in direzione del tavolino che aveva abbandonato pochi istanti prima. 

Matthew si ritrovò in compagnia della propria poltroncina imbottita, mentre il _qualcuno_ prendeva agilmente posto dall'altro lato dello stesso tavolo. 

Brian Molko sfilò una sigaretta da un portasigarette d'argento, la posò tra le labbra, fece scattare l'accendino e sfiatò il primo tiro. Tutto questo senza nemmeno guardarlo.

Poi, però, lo guardò.

-Buongiorno, Matthew.- lo salutò come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

-Chi cazzo ti ha invitato a sederti?

Molko rise. Leggero ed educato come sempre. Così discreto e piacevole, così...così _insopportabilmente_ perfetto! Matt cadde a sedere al proprio posto, fissandolo malevolo ad occhi socchiusi.

-Hai già ordinato?- s'informò Molko, intanto, sollevando la mano per chiamare la stessa cameriera che aveva preso l'ordine dell'altro cantante.

-Sì.

Molko non commentò. Non consultò il menù ed ordinò alla ragazza qualcosa che, Matt lo sapeva, non c'era affatto _sul menù_. Ma lei prese diligentemente l'ordine e trotterellò via in direzione della cucina.

-Lo sai? _Lei_ non è il genere di persona che ami che i suoi “giocattoli” prendano iniziative che la riguardino. 

Matt inclinò la testa e lo guardò. Era evidente di chi stavano parlando e, comunque, non era quello il punto che bisognava chiarire.

-Io non sono un suo... “giocattolo”.

-Tutto ciò che entra nel suo locale è _suo_.- notificò Brian Molko asciutto.- Oltretutto,- Matt considerò che la successiva occhiata che l'altro gli rivolse e la pausa che l'accompagnò fossero servite a “valutarlo”, come avrebbe fatto con un articolo in vendita particolarmente deludente.- ti trova interessante.- lo informò. - Il che mi porta a suggerirti di starle alla larga.

-Tu non mi sembri proprio il tipo che si fa mettere i piedi in testa da una così.- commentò Matt, ignorando volutamente le affermazioni dell'altro – Nemmeno quando si tratti di farlo in senso letterale. 

Molko rise nuovamente, ma non replicò e lasciò a Matt il dubbio di aver frainteso il rapporto che lo legava alla donna.

-Quindi, il locale è di proprietà di Ophelia?- domandò Matt.

- _Rebecca_ – corresse Molko, fissandolo intensamente.- è proprietaria di quello e di molti altri posti...discutibili, in città.

-Credevo avessi detto che è titolare di un'agenzia di qualche tipo a New York...

-Che è esattamente la ragione per cui viene nel Vecchio Continente a sfogare certe passioncine scabrose.

Aveva senso. 

Matt accantonò la cosa. Alla luce del sole, trovava che Ophelia...Rebecca o “come accidenti si chiamava!” perdesse buona parte del proprio fascino. La coppietta innamorata ne aveva decisamente di più, con quel modo infantile ma tenero di mormorarsi frasi naso contro naso. 

Ah, sì. E poi c'era l'uomo seduto al suo tavolo.

La cameriera portò loro entrambe le ordinazioni. Molko la ringraziò con un sorriso che avrebbe steso un sasso e lei se ne andò velocemente, rossa in viso, camminando a tre metri da terra. Era quasi sicuro la ragazza non avesse la più pallida idea di chi fosse la persona che aveva servito, quindi...come ci riusciva?!

-Perché mi suggerisci di starle alla larga?

Molko lasciò perdere l'esame accurato del carpaccio nel proprio piatto, che stava conducendo con un atteggiamento di evidente disappunto, e sollevò gli occhi verso di lui. Schiacciò la sigaretta ormai ridotta al filtro dentro un posacenere sul tavolino e tornò a guardare Matt.

-Ti sembra una persona equilibrata con cui intrattenere un rapporto amicale o, anche solo, di conoscenza?- ritorse blando.

-...no.- fu la quieta ammissione di Matt, che avrebbe volentieri aggiunto che gli sembrava il tipo di persona che è meglio continuare a credere esista solo nei film.

-Allora, non capisco la domanda.

Molko iniziò a mangiare senza ulteriori indugi. 

Matthew osservò il proprio piatto. Poi guardò il suo interlocutore. E, quindi, di nuovo il piatto.

-Sai, non pensavo che mi sarei mai potuto trovare seduto ad un tavolo a pranzare con te!- sbuffò all'improvviso, divertito.

-Perchè?

Matt sbatté le palpebre su un'espressione sorpresa: era serio?

-...hai dichiarato pubblicamente, in più di un'occasione, il tuo disprezzo per me e per tutto quello che faccio.

-E tu hai pensato che fossi sincero?- domandò Brian Molko, genuinamente perplesso.- Interessante.

Non sembrava intenzionato ad aggiungere altro.

Matt insistette: Non lo eri?

-Non lo sono quasi mai.

Di nuovo silenzio. Matthew cominciava veramente ad essere esasperato dall'atteggiamento dell'altro. Non aveva passato una nottata facile: aveva dormito troppo poco e stava ancora smaltendo i postumi del litigio con Dominic. Decisamente, nella sua personale scala degli incontri infelici, Brian Molko stava di nuovo guadagnandosi una delle prime posizioni senza colpo ferire.

-Adesso dovrei essere io ad accusarti di fare lo stalker!- esclamò dopo qualche minuto in cui l'unico suono era stato il rumore delle posate sul piatto di Molko. 

Il rumore cessò.

-Oppure, è vero il contrario ancora una volta.- osservò Brian Molko pacatamente.- Questo è un posto che io e Rebecca visitiamo abbastanza spesso, per pranzare, e non ti ho mai visto da queste parti prima di oggi; ma stiamo veramente intrattenendo questa conversazione?

La consequenzialità serrata delle frasi spiazzò Matthew per un istante. Boccheggiò, rendendosi conto della domanda solo dopo un attimo. 

Soffiò fuori la propria insoddisfazione ed afferrò la forchetta.

-Non saprei davvero che altra conversazione potremmo intrattenere! Ti sei autoinvitato a pranzo!- osservò brusco.

Iniziò a mangiare più per nervosismo che per autentica fame. L'appetito gli era passato da un pezzo. Per la precisione, dal momento in cui Brian Molko lo aveva informato di essere entrato di prepotenza tra gli interessi di una pazza amante del sadomaso. 

-Quando ancora tu e la tua band giocavate a fare i punk nel garage della casa di uno dei tre, - Matt lo guardò. Il tono di Molko era vuoto e colloquiale come se stesse raccontando, svogliatamente, una storiella che non lo interessava affatto.- io e _la mia_ band bazzicavamo già nell'ambiente del brit-rock da un po'. E avevamo capito che, se volevi sopravvivere in mezzo a tanti pesci, dovevi essere più cattivo e più grosso di tutti gli altri. Era...- cercò la parola con cura, socchiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi e poi tornò a spalancarli. Matt si rese conto solo in quel momento delle ciglia lunghissime, domandandosi se per caso fosse mascara...- _usuale_ – affermò Molko, intanto – avere un atteggiamento aggressivo nei confronti dei colleghi più giovani. 

-Tu continui ad averlo.

-Potrei averci preso gusto.- ridacchiò Molko.- Se, poi, tu mi dai anche la soddisfazione di notarlo...

Matt valutò che fosse molto meglio non insistere su quell'argomento. Ricominciò a mangiare in silenzio.

-So che hai già rifiutato di rispondermi una volta, ma davvero m'incuriosisce un sacco.- Matthew guardò l'altro cantante, cercando di capire quale sarebbe stata la domanda che avrebbe seguito quell'affermazione.- Come sei arrivato in quel posto? Non è che si trovi la pubblicità su internet...

Matt valutò l'opportunità di rispondere. Era ancora abbastanza restio a fare il nome di Dominic, esattamente come la prima volta che l'altro gli aveva posto quella stessa domanda, ma cominciava a credere che la paura fosse scoprire qualcosa dell'amico che non gli andava necessariamente di sapere. Aveva fatto male a non parlare con Dom di quel dannato locale.

-Te lo dico, se tu mi dici della fumeria d'oppio.- sorrise sghembo. Molko sbuffò un sorriso divertito a propria volta – C'è sul serio?

-C'è sul serio.- annuì l'uomo, condiscendente.

-...che razza di idiozia senza senso.- sfiatò Matt a voce bassa, provocando una nuova, discreta risatina del proprio interlocutore. 

Matthew rimise giù le posate. Non aveva più nemmeno quel poco di fame che poteva essergli rimasto e il cibo lo stava nauseando. 

-Dominic.

Brian Molko inarcò le sopracciglia su un'espressione interrogativa.

Matt rimpianse nuovamente di non avere portato con sé le sigarette e cercò di raccogliere le idee.

-Qualunque cosa io dirò, non voglio nessun tipo di commento e nessun tipo di informazione.- ordinò seccamente. Molko assentì senza dire una parola.- _Potrei..._ aver trovato il nome del locale tra gli appunti...sulla “agendina dei contatti” di Dom.- sottolineò quelle parole in modo significativo. 

Molko rise ancora, ma come richiesto non aggiunse nulla. A Matt venne la curiosità di avere conferma se Dom frequentasse davvero quel locale o meno, ma temeva di aver appena fatto sfumare l'unica occasione di saperlo senza chiederlo al diretto interessato.

La cameriera tornò a chiedere loro se avessero finito e se gradissero qualcos'altro. Entrambi declinarono, ringraziarono e Brian Molko tirò nuovamente fuori il portasigarette appena lei fu andata via. Matt gli fu sinceramente grato quando gli offrì una sigaretta ed accettò con un “grazie” a fior di labbra. Molko accese per lui, poi si rilassò contro lo schienale della poltroncina e accese la propria sigaretta.

-Sei una piacevole scoperta, Bellamy.- affermò dopo un paio di tiri silenziosi.

Matt quasi si strozzò; tossì il fumo e fissò Molko sbalordito: Prego?

-Non che abbia mai dubitato che, se tutti dicevano di te che eri un genio, dovesse essere vero.- proseguì l'altro, ignorando la domanda.- Ma, sinceramente, ritenevo che la cosa fosse limitata al campo musicale e, per il resto, tu fossi più...il solito moccioso arrogante che ha fatto fortuna.

-Un genio musicale?!- Matt sbottò quell'espressione con sincero sarcasmo.- Chi diavolo lo direbbe?

-Chiunque.- ritorse Molko piatto.- E, in ogni caso, ho anche io delle orecchie.- fece osservare.

-...beh...ok. Ora cosa ti aspetti che dica?

Molko rise, ma con molta più ironia, stavolta.

-Potresti ringraziare.- fece notare acutamente.

Matt si sentì in difetto: sì, era pur sempre un complicato complimento. 

-Grazie.- sibilò tra i denti.

Brian Molko osservò la punta della sigaretta bruciare per qualche istante; poi prese un tiro, espirò il fumo e si alzò dal proprio posto.

-Ero sincero nel consigliarti di starle alla larga.- annunciò mentre chiudeva il lungo cappotto grigio che aveva ancora indosso.- Ci tengo a precisarlo, nel caso avessi creduto che la mia fosse una qualche...contorta forma di gelosia.- sorrise ancora.

Matt non trovò nulla da dire. Brian Molko lo salutò brevemente, girò le spalle e si allontanò in direzione della cassa. 

...bene. Per essere il loro “secondo” incontro era andato meglio del previsto. 

O no?

Un leggero bip proveniente dalla tasca posteriore del pantalone. Matt sbloccò il display del cellulare e rimase sinceramente sorpreso nel leggere il mittente del messaggio in memoria. Aprì l'app senza pensarci.

“ _Raggiungimi a casa, ti prego. Ho bisogno di te. ...scusa scusa scusa!”_

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
